


Perfection

by Louis4evermine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Louis, Bottom Niall, Liam Payne & Louis Tomlinson Are Brothers, M/M, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Top Harry, Top Liam, insécurité
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 55,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louis4evermine/pseuds/Louis4evermine
Summary: Lorsque la deuxième nature de Louis n'est pas ce qu'il attendait. Quand être oméga est synonyme de déception, qu'il doit réapprendre à se faire confiance et à s'aimer. Qui lui viendra en aide? Quel sera sont point d'attache?





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Voici ma deuxième histoire, parce que j'adore les relations Alpha/Oméga. J'espère que vous aimerez! Laissez moi des commentaires!!!

Je venais d'avoir 12 ans. Je m'en rappel comme si c'était hier, puisque ma fête concordait avec la veille de Noël. Toute ma famille était là, mes parents, mon grand frère, mes tantes, mes oncles, cousins et cousines ainsi que mes grand-parents et quelques membre du clan, dont notre Alpha, Killian. Mon père était le bras droit de notre leader, le beta de la meute. Cette tâche revenait à ma famille depuis des générations, c'est pourquoi mon frère, Liam, prendrait la place de mon père quand l'heure serait venue. Il avait déjà commencé sa formation et tout le monde s'entendait à dire qu'il ferait un remarquable beta. Dans ma famille, nous étions tous alpha, à quelques exceptions chez certaines filles qui étaient oméga, mais très rarement. La dernière oméga connue dans la famille remontait à une arrière tante que je ne connais pas. 

Donc nous étions tous dans notre maison, s’apprêtant à fêter mon anniversaire et par le fait même ma présentation en tant qu'alpha, car à 12 ans notre deuxième nature faisait surface. Après cela, nous ne faisions plus qu'un avec notre loup. J'avais tellement hâte de le rencontrer enfin, je le sentais en moi, mais après ma présentation j'allais pouvoir faire qu'un avec lui. J'étais avec Liam et il me caressait les cheveux tout en parlant avec mon père du clan. Mon frère était de 5 ans mon aîné et avait toujours été protecteur envers moi. Mon père le lui reprochait souvent, qu'il me couvait trop, mais j'aimais cela. Je savais que c'était étrange pour un alpha de se laissé dorloter ainsi, mais je n'y pouvais rien, mon corps réagissait positivement et mon instinct me disait que c'était bien, alors pourquoi m'en priver.

-Louis, vient ici, m'avait ordonné mon père.

Je m'étais levé aussitôt et étais aller devant lui. Il avait posé sa main sur ma joue et m'avait regardé attentivement, comme cherchant quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi. Ce fut un moment très étrange, comme s'il avait su...

-Tu devras être fort mon garçon, même si tu n'es pas le beta, tu auras un grand rôle à jouer dans le clan. Ton frère aura besoin de ton soutient et tu devras prendre soins des gens de la meute. J'ai de grandes attentes envers toi Louis.

-Oui papa.

Mon corps avait frissonné, mon estomac s'était noué et mon coeur s'était mit à battre la chamade. J'avais eut tellement peur tout d'un coup. Qu'arriverait-il si je n'arrivais pas répondre aux attentes de tous? Je fus sortit de mes pensées quand Killian vint vers nous, posant sa main sur l'épaule de mon père.

-La lune est bien haute et quelle chance, elle est pleine. Les esprits seront à tes côtés mon garçon, il est l'heure.

Tous s'était alors levé et avaient pris leur manteau pour sortirent à l'extérieur, moi je devais rester en tenue de cérémonie, ce qui consistait en une simple toge courte et blanche. Juste de penser que je devais rester dehors au froid pendant un certain temps dans ce simple vêtement m'avait donné le goût de fuir. Liam s'était approché de moi et m'avait souris.

-Ne t'en fait pas, je vais m'assurer qu'un bain chaud te sois préparer, et s'il arrivait quelque chose soit certain que je veillerai à ta sécurité.

Il m'avait ensuite embrassé le front et je lui avais souris. Il m'avait ensuite pris la main et nous étions sortis à notre tour de la maison où tout le monde nous attendait. Aussitôt le froid m'avait envahie et mon corps s'était mis à trembler. Je m'étais avancé vers mon père et Killian qui se tenaient devant un immense feu. Je n'en avais jamais vu d'aussi gros. Tout le monde se tenait sur le côté dont ma mère qui me souriait doucement. Liam était ensuite partit prendre place derrière mon père tout en me faisant un clin d’œil.

Killian avait fermé les yeux et avait récité une prière dans la langue des anciens puis avait fixé sont regard au mien. J'avais de plus en plus froid et je ne sentais plus mes pieds, ni même mes doigts, mais je me devais d'être fort. Je me rappel encore du froid qui me tenait là, immobile.

-Que les esprits nous soient témoins, que leur pouvoir accompagne ce jeune loup dans chaque sphère de sa vie, que leur sagesse guide ses pas, que leur force embrase son coeur, que leur présence apaise ses craintes. Louis Tomlinson, fils de Mark Tomlinson et Joannah Tomlinson, accepte les esprits du clan Odita* (NA non indien signifiant montagne) écoute le loup qui hurle et laisse le sortir afin de lier vos âmes, que vous ne fassiez plus qu'un!

Tout le monde s'était alors mis à hurler et mon corps avait cessé tout mouvement, plus aucun tremblement. Mes yeux étaient maintenant tout blanc et plus personne se tenait devant moi. Il n'y avait qu'un loup, un jeune loup blanc et gris qui me regardait. Ce qui m'avait le plus marqué, c'était ses yeux, les mêmes que les miens. C'était à cet instant précis que j'avais compris que je me tenais devant mon loup. Il avait ensuite hurlé à son tour et puis plus rien, le noir total.

J'avais ensuite ré-ouvert les yeux et Killian était accroupit devant moi. J'avais tombé par terre sans que j'aille aucun souvenir.

-Ça va?

-Oui, oui je crois que tout c'est bien passé Alpha, je l'ai vu, j'ai vu mon loup, il était si beau...

Son rire m'avait coupé dans mon élan et j'avais rougis de gêne de m'être emporté de la sorte. Mon père s'était ensuite approché à son tour suivit de mon frère et ma mère. Liam m'avait tendu la main pour que je me relève et m'avait placé devant notre Alpha. Ce dernier avait placé son front sur le mien et avait fermé les yeux afin de découvrir ma deuxième nature et de l'accueillir au saint de la meute. C'est quand il avait ouvrit les yeux que j'ai su que quelque chose clochait. Il m'avait regardé avec une drôle de lueur puis s'était tourné vers mon père qui nous regardait avec insistance.

-Killian? Alpha? Un problème?

-Non Mark, mais nous avons une petite surprise.

Il se tourna vers les gens présents soit ma famille et amis.

-Mes frères et sœurs, accueillez parmi nous ce nouveau loup, Louis Tomlinson... Oméga.

Tous avaient cessé de parler et un silence s'était emparé de la place. Mon coeur battait tellement vite, je ne comprenais plus rien. Une seule question passait en boucle dans ma tête, comment pouvais-je être un oméga, aucun homme dans ma famille était né oméga. Les hommes oméga étaient rare en général.

-Alpha... Je... C'est impossible, mon fils ne peut être un oméga, aucun Tomlinson mâle est né oméga! Revérifiez!

-Mark, je comprend ton sentiment, mais je t'assure, ton fils est bel et bien oméga. Je vous conseil à tous de rentrer chez vous et de vous reposer. Louis a besoin d'être réchauffé, son corps est oméga, prenez soins de lui. Sur ce, bonne nuit.

Tout le monde avait commencé à partir et les chuchotements commençaient à se faire entendre. Ma mère m'avait souris de loin et Liam s'approchait de moi doucement. Mon père lui me regardait déçu... je revois encore son regard...

-Papa...

-C'est Alpha mon nom... oméga, apprend le respect.

-Papa?

-Alpha! maintenant laisse moi...

Mon père était donc partit ainsi sans me jeter un dernier regard. J'avais ressentis tellement de colère, de honte, de déception émaner de lui. Mon corps s'était mit à trembler non plus de froid, mais de tristesse et d'incompréhension. Mes yeux s'étaient alors mis à couler et des sanglots s'échappaient de ma bouche. J'étais loin de me douter que mon malheur commencerait ce soir là, il y a maintenant 5 ans.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans cette fiction Mark Tomlinson n'est pas gentil, mais c'est une personnalité inventée, ce n'est pas vrai et ce n'est pas mon opinion de lui. De plus, dans mon histoire, les gens habitent dans des maisons, mais il n'y a pas de télévision ni téléphone, ce sont de petites maisons de style rustique, n'oublions pas que les loups aiment la nature. J'espère que vous aimerez, laissez moi savoir :) 
> 
> xxx

Rester dans sa chambre, ne pas faire de bruit, tenter de se faire oublier et surtout ne pas faire de bêtise. Voilà les 4 consignes que sont père lui avait donné. Aujourd'hui Liam venait à la maison et il ne devait pas faire honte à son frère. Depuis cette fameuse soirée de sa présentation plus rien n'avait été pareil. Sa mère, son seul point de repère, était décédée il y a de cela 4 ans, emportée par une maladie. Mark lui avait tout mit sur le dos, si seulement il avait été alpha et non oméga, sa mère n'aurait pas eut besoin de prendre soin de lui comme elle l'avait fait et elle serait encore là aujourd'hui. Il avait eut si mal, il l'aimait tant, jamais il ne se pardonnerait la mort de sa mère. Durant ces années, sont père s'était refait une épouse, Nora, et dire qu'elle ne l'aimait était peu dire. Devant tout le monde elle jouait la belle-mère idéale que tout le monde aime, mais lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul avec elle, elle lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. L'autre grand malheur de sa vie était que Liam avait quitté la maison pour aller vivre avec son propre fiancé, Niall. Il avait pleuré longtemps dans sa chambre, souhaitant les dieux qu'ils fassent revenir Liam, avec lui à la maison, il pouvait calmer le jeu de son père et sa belle-mère. 

Le voici donc sa chambre, attendant que Liam reparte après le souper pour pouvoir aller manger à son tour. Il mourrait d'envie de voir son frère, mais il lui ferait sûrement honte. Il s'était bien sûr opposé à rester dans sa chambre, mais la gifle qu'il avait reçu pour avoir osé défier un alpha, l'avait remit durement à sa place. 

* * *

Liam cogna à la porte le sourire aux lèvres, il allait enfin pouvoir revoir son frère. Il lui manquait tellement. Il aurait tellement voulu qu'il vienne habiter avec lui et Niall, mais n'étant pas le tuteur légal de Louis, jamais son père le laisserait partir. Mais aujourd'hui il allait passer la soiré avec lui et lui proposerait de venir habiter avec lui lors de ses 18 ans à la fin de l'année. Dire qu'il était excité était très peu. 

-Mais calme toi Liam, dit Niall en souriant.  
-Désolé mon chéri, mais j'ai tellement hâte de le voir et de lui proposer de rester avec nous. 

Il rigola doucement et la porte s'ouvrit sur Nora qui souriait. Ses cheveux blonds cascadaient dans son dos mettant en valeur son visage parfait sous une tonne de maquillage. Elle portait une robe moulante rouge et ne paraissait pas du tout son âge.

-Bonjour à vous deux! Comme je suis contente de vous voir. Niall tu es magnifique! et que dire de toi Liam, tu ressemble tellement à ton père, le même charisme. Oh mais comme je suis sotte, entrez je vous pris, le souper sera presque prêt.  
-Ce sont eux? Demanda Mark en arrivant à l'entrée le sourire aux lèvres. Liam! Tu ne viens pas visiter assez souvent ton vieux père, je vais finir par croire que je n'ai plus de fils.   
-Tu as pourtant Louis avec toi... D'ailleurs où est-il?  
-Oh... tu sais, on ne le voit jamais, et j'ai bien peur que nous allons devoir nous priver de sa présence, il est malade, contagieux par la fièvre. Nous lui avons dit de rester coucher, que tu comprendrais. 

Liam baissa les épaules et une vague de tristesse et de déception lui parcouru le corps. Niall posa une main réconfortante sur son fiancé qui le remercia d'un léger sourire. Ils suivirent Nora dans la salle à manger où plusieurs plats se tenaient déjà sur la grande table. Ils prirent place autour de la table, puis chacun se servirent tout en se passant les plats. Pommes de terres en purées, carottes caramélisées, salade et rôtie de bœuf étaient au menu. Tous discutaient entre eux et l'ambiance était passable. Liam n'arrêtait pas de regarder le grand escalier qui menait à l'étage, là où se trouvait la chambre de son frère. Voyant que son attention était porté ailleurs, Mark lui posa des questions sur leur mariage à venir. Niall parla avec tant d'amour que Liam ne put qu'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Soudainement un bruit sourd se fit entendre provenant de l'étage. Liam se leva immédiatement les sens en alertes.

-Ne t'en fait pas Liam, c'est sans doute ton frère.   
-Mais il s'est peut-être fait mal, vous disiez tout à l'heure qu'il était fiévreux.  
-Mais non, il a dût échapper quelque chose, c'est tout, ajouta Nora.  
-Et si ce n'est pas ça?!  
-Liam...  
-Non papa! Je vais voir, le coupa Liam en s'avançant vers l'escalier.

Son père vint devant lui et l'en empêcha.

-Pourquoi risquer d'attraper son virus, je vais y aller moi même.  
-Non, je préfère y aller.   
-Liam... soit raisonnable.   
-Écoute moi bien, la raison pour laquelle je suis venu ici, c'est pour Louis, et à voir la manière dont vous agissez tous les deux, il y a quelque chose que vous ne dites pas, et je vais allez voir moi-même. 

Il poussa son père sur le côté et prit les escaliers les montant deux par deux. Il marcha rapidement vers la chambre de Louis et entra sans même prendre la peine de frapper. Louis était par terre et tentait de ramasser les livres de sa petite bibliothèque qui était par terre, ce devait être la raison du bruit sourd. Cependant la réaction de Louis ne fut pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait. Dès que la porte s'ouvrit, il lâcha ce qu'il avait dans les mains et s’accroupit par terre dans une sorte de prosternation.

-Désolé alpha, je n'ai pas fait exprès, c'est tombé tout seul, la tablette est tombée...  
-Louis?

Le jeune homme releva la tête et vit que c'était Liam. Ses yeux s'arrondirent et Liam pu entendre les battements de son coeur accélérer. Puis il se leva et alla vers Liam, le poussant, du mieux qu'il pouvait puisqu'il était un oméga et Liam un alpha, en dehors de la chambre. 

-Tu ne peux pas être ici, sort maintenant Liam...  
-Louis, arrête immédiatement...  
-Non, Liam, tu...   
-Louis!

Le plus jeune arrêta tout mouvement et baissa la tête. Il avait fâché Liam, un alpha, encore une fois, quand arrêterait-il de décevoir les gens autour de lui?

-Louis, reprit Liam doucement, regarde moi.

Le cadet fit ce qui lui était demandé et Liam sentit la colère l'envahir. Là sur la joue de son frère, une marque rouge, commençant à bleuir. Il posa doucement sa main sur le visage de Louis et colla son front à celui de son frère. 

-Pardonne-moi Louis...  
-Non... Non Liam, c'est pas ta faute, c'est moi...   
-Fait tes bagages s'il te plaît, je ne te laisse pas ici.  
-Mais... Il ne voudra pas que je parte.  
-Papa?! Je m'en occupe, tu fais tes bagages et tu descend, ensuite tu vas retrouver Niall à la voiture, d'accord?

Louis regarda dans le regard de Liam, cherchant pour un signe quelconque de mensonge, mais il n'y vit que la vérité et la sincérité. Liam lui proposait vraiment de venir habiter avec lui, lui proposait de quitter cette maison et cette vie. Il n'avait rien à perdre et enfin il pourrait être avec Liam, alors pourquoi pas. 

-D'accord, dit-il doucement. 

Il se dépêcha à prendre les choses qui lui tenait à coeur, ainsi que les quelques vêtements qu'il avait. Il prit ensuite doucement le cadre photo contenant l'image de sa mère et sortit de la chambre sans un dernier regard en arrière. 

* * *

Liam redescendit les escaliers pour arriver au salon où tout le monde attendait. Niall vint immédiatement vers lui le regard inquiet.

-Niall, va s'il te plaît démarrer la voiture et attend Louis à l'extérieur.

Sans rien dire, d'un simple hochement de tête envers Mark et Nora, le blond sortit de la maison faire ce que son alpha lui avait demandé. Le brun se tourna ensuite vers sont père.

-Louis va venir habiter chez moi.  
-Non, Lo...  
-Écoute très attentivement, le coupa Liam, je vais tenter d'être clair. Je ne t'ai pas posé de question, Louis va venir habiter chez moi, je pensais que cette histoire de te faire appeler alpha par ton propre fils n'était qu'une de tes stupides idées passagères, mais faut croire que non. Je ne crois pas que Killian serait très heureux d'apprendre comment tu traite un oméga, qui est en passant ton fils, toi le beta. Niall est un oméga mâle et tu le traite bien, tu l'accepte, alors pourquoi pas Louis!  
-Parce qu'il devait être un ALPHA! Jamais un oméga mâle est né dans la famille, c'est une honte!  
-Alors permet moi de te dire que tu ne seras pas le bienvenue chez moi tant aussi longtemps que tu ne changeras pas. J'espère que tu es fier de toi.

Louis arriva à cet instant et Liam prit sa valise lui faisant signe de sortir.

-Louis... tu... commença Nora, mais le regard noir du brun l'empêcha de continuer sa phrase.

Liam tourna les talons et sortit de la maison. Il alla vers sa voiture et ouvrit le coffre pour y placer la valise de son frère, puis alla prendre sa place du côté conducteur. Il démarra et partit sans dire un mot à qui que ce soit, trop en colère contre son père. Niall posa une main sur la cuisse de Liam qui la prit et la serra amoureusement. L'aîné leva les yeux dans le rétroviseur et regarda son frère, la personne à laquelle il tenait le plus à part son oméga. Louis avait l'aire tellement petit à cet instant, tellement vulnérable que sont loup se mit en colère et un désir de se débarrasser des responsables du mauvais traitement de son cadet l'envahie. Il prit quelques respirations lentes pour se calmer se disant que maintenant tout allait s'arranger. 

-Tu vas voir Louis, je vais faire tout mon possible que tu sois heureux. 

Louis releva les yeux et fixa son frère, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un vrai sourire apparut sur son visage. 

-Peu importe Liam, tant que je suis avec toi.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le chapitre 2 de Perfection, j'espère que vous aimerez! Laissez moi savoir ce que vous en pensez s.v.p.   
> Maintenant allez lire et amusez-vous!! :)
> 
> xxx

C'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans la maison de son frère. Son père ne voulait pas qu'il sorte de la maison, à quelques exceptions près. Il n'avait pas reparlé à Killian depuis sa présentation et l'homme lui manquait, il avait été habitué de le voir souvent à la maison, mais après ce fameux soir, Louis devait rester dans sa chambre lorsque des gens venaient à la maison. Les seules fois qu'il avait pu sortir, était lorsque toute la tribu était convoquée par l'Alpha. Ils arrivèrent bien rapidement chez son frère et malgré tout, Louis sentit le stress l'envahir. Qu'arriverait-il s'il faisait une erreur? Est-ce que Liam se débarrasserait de lui?

-Louis? Tu viens?  
-Oui, pardon alpha.   
-Louis, soupira Liam, je ne suis pas papa, appel moi Liam, pas alpha. Cela est réservé à notre Alpha et lorsque tu trouveras ton propre alpha. Je veux que tu agisse comme bon te semble, tu as le droit de me demander ce que tu veux, de dire ce que tu veux et d'aller où tu veux. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de rester respectueux et de me dire où tu te trouve. Si tu te sens à l'aise, tu peux parler à Niall, il t'adore, il t'aidera si tu as besoin d'aide. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu dirais si on commandait de la pizza et qu'on mange au salon devant un film, comme avant?

Louis sourit, Liam avait toujours su quoi dire pour le calmer. Alors pourquoi pas décider de lui faire confiance et de se laissé aller le temps d'un instant. Il hocha la tête et pris son frère dans ses bras soufflant un petit «merci» qui n'eut été de ses capacités d'alpha Liam n'aurait normalement pas compris. Il resserra ses bras sur Louis et d'un mouvement vif, souleva son frère et le porta sur son épaule telle une poche de pomme de terre. 

-Liam!  
-Accroche toi patate, on entre à la maison!

Les deux garçons entrèrent dans la maison en riant aux éclats ce qui fit sourire Niall doucement en regardant la scène, enfin Liam aurait l'esprit tranquille.

* * *

\- Dépêche toi Zayn!   
-Oui Alpha, je suis prêt, nous pouvons y aller.

L'homme aux cheveux noir arriva auprès du chef de la meute avec empressement. Nick et Josh était déjà présent et attendaient eux aussi que le Beta daigne arriver. L'Alpha s'approcha du retardataire d'un pas décidé.

-Ne me fait pas regretter d'avoir fait de toi mon Beta, Zayn.  
-Harry, tu sais que je donnerais ma vie pour toi, s'il te plaît... ce que tu dis me fait mal.

En effet Zayn avait senti son loup se couvrir de honte et de tristesse. Lui et Harry étaient meilleurs amis depuis toujours. Son père, Yaser avait été lui aussi le Beta de Des, l'ancien Alpha et père de Harry. Aujourd'hui leur parents étaient décédés suite à une attaque d'exilés cherchant à voler, piller et détruire. Ils étaient menés par un Alpha tout ce qu'il y a de plus sans pitié, du nom d'Enrik. Il était une menace pour tout le monde, mais voilà que depuis l'attaque survenue il y a maintenant 11 ans, personne n'avait entendu parler de cette meute d'assassins et d'escrocs jusqu'à tout récemment, pendant l'une des rondes de surveillance du territoire, l'un des alpha du clan avait croisé un éclaireur. Après s'en être débarrassé, il était revenu et en avait informé Harry. C'est pourquoi il se retrouvait dehors avec 3 de ses alphas dont son Beta. Ils allaient prévenir la tribu Odita, leur principal allié. Le clan Odita et Isha (N.A. Nom indien signifiant protecteur) étaient alliés depuis toujours et ils pouvaient compter sur l'un et l'autre en tout temps. 

Harry regarda Zayn longuement, il était le seul qui avait le droit de l'appeler par son prénom, car se faire appeler Alpha par celui qui avait toujours été à ses côtés sonnait étrange à ses oreilles. Il saisit la nuque du Beta et colla leur deux fronts ensemble. 

-Tu sais bien que je ne veux personne d'autre à mes côtés, tu es le seul à qui je confirais ma vie. 

Zayn ferma les yeux et saisit l'avant bras de son Alpha pour lui transmettre une vague d'énergie. C'était un geste de respect que deux loups pouvaient se donner. Les couples pouvaient se transmettre se genre d'énergie au travers de leur marque au cou sans même avoir besoin de se toucher. Ils se détachèrent et leur regard se croisa. D'un accord silencieux ils se tournèrent vers les deux autres hommes qui attendaient. Plus loin un homme d'un certain âge s'approcha d'eux. Malgré les années qui avaient passées, on pouvait encore voir en lui de la prestance, nul doute qu'il devait être redoutable à son jeune âge. Il s'arrêta une fois devant Harry qui le salua d'un coup de tête.

-Alpha, soit sûr que je prendrai soin du clan pendant ton absence, je te ferai honneur.   
-Je ne suis pas inquiet Simon. Nous reviendrons le plus rapidement possible. 

Puis Harry se retourna vers les autres.

-Prêt? Allons y!

Le son d'os qui craquent se fit entendre et chacun se transforma en loup. Nick était marron, Josh était brun et blanc, Zayn noir et gris et Harry noir, ils étaient tous de taille de moyenne pour des alphas, mais le loup de Harry était énorme. Il avait plusieurs cicatrices dû à plusieurs combats, mais rien qui n'enlève à la beauté de son loup. Il hurla quelques secondes avant de prendre la route vers la forêt au pas de course suivit par les 3 autres loups. La route prendrait une journée et demie si tout se passait bien et qu'ils ne s'arrêtaient que nécessaire. Harry connaissait bien ceux qui l'accompagnaient et savait qu'ils étaient endurant. Ils devaient faire rapidement pour ne pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit, car le clan Odita était moins nombreux que le leur et si une attaque survenait sur eux, il avait peur des conséquences. 

* * *

Louis était en train de ranger ses choses. Ils avaient terminé de manger et il était encore tôt dans la soirée, quand Niall cogna à la porte de sa chambre, malgré que celle-ci soir ouverte. Le plus jeune lui sourit et l'invita à entrer. 

-Allô Louis, je ne te dérange pas j'espère?   
-Non du tout! S'il fallait que tu me dérange alors que je suis chez toi.   
-C'est aussi chez toi maintenant Louis, dit Niall en prenant place sur le lit. Est-ce que ta chambre te convient?  
-C'est beaucoup plus que ce que je souhaitais, donc oui, tout est parfait.  
-D'accord, tu sais je peux t'aider si tu veux...  
-À une seule condition, répondit Louis, que tu me laisse t'aider à faire les repas.  
-Marché conclu, s'exclama Niall en se levant d'un bon le sourire aux lèvres. 

Les deux omégas passèrent la soirée ensemble à parler et à rire et Louis fût tellement reconnaissant envers le blond qu'il dût lui dire merci plusieurs fois, toujours pour se faire répondre qu'il n'avait pas à le remercier. Lorsque Liam entra à la maison revenant de chez leur Alpha, une bonne odeur se rependait dans la maison et le rire de Louis et Niall se faisaient entendre. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et salua les deux jeunes hommes, puis alla prendre Niall dans ses bras, plongeant son nez dans le cou de son partenaire, tout près de sa marque, là où son odeur était la plus forte. Puis ils se regardèrent tendrement sans dire un mot.

-Bonjour oméga  
-Bonjour alpha, répondit le blond en riant, puis se jeta sur ses lèvres. 

Les joues de Louis se teintèrent de rose et il détourna le regard. Son estomac se noua, se trouverait-il un alpha un jour capable de lui faire sentir les mêmes choses que Liam et Niall ressentaient l'un envers l'autre, qui le regarderait de la même manière qu'ils se regardaient? 

-Ne te met pas dans ces états, pensa-t-il.  
-Pardon Lou.

Liam s'approcha de lui et lui embrassa le front.

-J'arrive de chez Killian, je lui ai dis que tu étais maintenant chez nous. Je ne lui ai rien dit, ce n'était pas ma place, mais je voulais qu'il soit au courant.  
-Comment va-t-il? s'enquit Louis curieux.

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et enfin il pouvait prendre de ses nouvelles.

-Il va bien, plus en forme que jamais malgré ses 41 ans, il n'a toujours pas de partenaire ce qui commence à urger s'il veut avoir un héritier. Je ne cesse de lui en parler, mais je n'y peux rien, répondit Liam. Tu seras cependant heureux d'apprendre que tu pourras prendre de ses nouvelles toi même, il veut te voir demain, nous irons dans l'après-midi.   
-Vraiment! 

Louis sauta sur place et pris la main de Liam pour l'amener à sa place au bout de la table plus excité qu'une puce. 

-J'aimerais d'abord te remercier et j'espère que tu vas aimer, c'est la recette de mama, elle me l'avait appris lorsque j'étais petit. Je ne crois pas que ce soir aussi bon, mais ça lui ressemble. 

Il ouvrit le couvercle du grand plat de service au centre de la table et au plus grand bonheur de Liam, il y vit la recette de pain au citron. L'alpha aurait pu en pleurer tellement il était heureux, il s'empressa de s'en servir une grande tranche et en prit une bouché immédiatement. Il poussa un gémissement en goûtant le plat qui avait le même goût que dans son souvenir. Il se tourna vers Louis qui était assis à sa gauche, en face de Niall, et lui prit la main portant le dos de celle-ci à ses lèvres.

-Merci Lou, c'est exactement comme maman faisait, merci beaucoup.

Louis sentit son loup ronronner de joie. Même si c'était son frère qui lui disait ces mots et qu'il n'était en rien un prospect amoureux, il n'en restait pas moins un alpha et un compliment provenant d'un alpha lui était si rare que son coeur se gonfla de joie. 

Liam pris la main de Niall, ayant ainsi dans les siennes, celles des deux omégas et les regarda à tour de rôle un sourire heureux au visage.

-Je suis sûrement béni des ancêtres pour être si chanceux, j'ai trouvé un oméga merveilleux et maintenant j'ai mon frère à mes côtés, les deux êtres que j'aime le plus au monde. Quoi qu'il arrive, sachez que je vous aime tous les deux et que je ferai tout en mon pouvoir pour vous garder en sécurité et pour que vous soyez heureux.

Les larmes aux yeux, Louis remonta sa main pour prendre l'avant bras de son frère afin de lui transmettre une vague d'amour, trop ému pour dire quoi que ce soit. Niall en fit de même via la marque qu'il portait au cou et mima des lèvres un «Je t'aime» qui fit se gonfler encore plus de joie Liam et son loup. 

* * *

Harry arrêta sa course lorsqu'il vit une grotte à sa droite. 

-Nous arrêterons ici le temps de manger quelque chose, dit Harry aux 3 autres hommes-loups par la pensée. Zayn et Nick allez chasser, Josh et moi ferons un feu.  
-Oui Alpha, répondirent tous en même temps.

Zayn et Nick continuèrent leur chemin tandis que les deux autres reprirent leur forme humaine. Ayant enlevé le sac qu'il transportait depuis le début, contenant allumettes, couteaux, eau et vêtements, Josh donna ces derniers à son Alpha et prit les siens avant de se mettre à la recherche de bois pour allumer un feu. Un quart d'heure plus tard et les deux chasseurs revinrent avec trois lièvres et une perdrix. Ils se changèrent à leur tour, pendant que Harry commençait à préparer le repas. Tous étaient assis dans la grottes autour du feu attendant que la viande soit cuite. Cela faisait une demie journée qu'ils étaient en route et le soleil était maintenant couché. Harry était fier de ses compatriotes et souhaitait que leur voyage se poursuive aussi bien qu'il avait commencé. 

-Nous voyageons bien, le coupa Josh de ses pensés.  
-Oui, il faut continuer ainsi, plus vite nous arrivons, plus rapidement nous pourrons revenir chez nous, renchérit Zayn en distribuant la nourriture.   
-Mangez et reposez-vous un peu, si tout va bien nous pourrons nous entretenir avec Killian demain en après-midi, dit Harry en prenant la viande que lui tendait son Beta.

* * *

Une fois dans son lit, Louis souffla doucement, les événements de la journée l'ayant épuisés totalement. Ne pas montrer ses faiblesses, ne pas inquiété les autres, voilà ce à quoi il se rattachait. La seule chose qui le gardait éveillé, était le fait que demain il sortirait dehors avec Liam pour aller voir Killian, enfin il pourrait parler avec l'homme, demain en après-midi...


	4. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous en supplie, laissez moi des commentaire et des Kudos. Si vous avez des suggestions, ou des choses que vous n'aimez pas, laissez moi savoir! :D
> 
> Merci et bonne lecture :D 
> 
> xxx

Ces montagnes il les détestaient, il y a beaucoup trop longtemps qu'il les côtoyait, mais c'était le prix à payer pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Pendant ces années d'attentes, il avait été capable de rallier plusieurs loups à sa cause, que ce soit volontairement où par obligation, pour ne pas dire sous la menace, plusieurs personnes était maintenant sous son commandement. Il emprunta un couloir menant à une grande salle, son beta était venu l'avertir que ses éclaireurs étaient revenus, ce qui veut dire que quelque chose était survenu où une information urgente devait être donnée. Ses pas résonnèrent sur la pierre, ajoutant au lugubre de l'endroit. Il déboucha sur une pièce où quelques personnes attendaient. Il alla prendre place sur un grand trône de pierre et leur fit signe de parler.

-Alpha, commença l'un des éclaireurs, j'ai une mauvaise nouvel à vous apprendre.

Enrick sentait déjà son loup hurler de colère. Ses poings s'agrippa aux accoudoirs et ses griffes étaient sorties.

-Ben s'est fait surprendre, ils savent que nous les avons espionné.  
-Et où est-il ce Ben?!, ragea-t-il.  
-Mort, ils l'ont tué.   
-Bien fait pour lui! Je vous prévient, ne vous refaite plus jamais prendre, je ne me suis pas terré ici pour rien, je veux faire mal à Styles, par tous les moyens, je veux lui prendre ce qui lui appartient, ce qu'il chérit, je veux le détruire! Mais pour cela j'ai besoin d'informations, j'ai besoin de tout savoir!

L'Alpha se leva et se dirigea vers l'homme. Il empoigna son cou, ses griffes plantées légèrement dans sa peau et avança sa bouche vers son oreille.

-Écoute moi bien Damien, ton petit oméga est sous ma protection, il serait malheureux s'il lui arriverait quelque chose à cause de ton incompétence pas vrai?  
-O... Oui Alpha  
-Parfait, maintenant si tu m'apporte quelque chose de pertinent, quelque chose qui ferait en sorte que je puisse posséder Styles, peut-être te laisserais-je habiter avec ton oméga. Apporte-moi des informations, la clé de mon succès.  
-Oui Alpha!  
-Maintenant repart!

Damien fit signe aux autres éclaireurs de le suivre. Il devait trouver quelque chose pour satisfaire Enrick, la survit de son partenaire était en jeu. À l'aide de sa marque, il envoya une vague d'amour à Tristan, son oméga, qui lui renvoya immédiatement. À travers elle, il sentit la peur, l'angoisse, mais également tout l'amour qu'il ressentait. Plus déterminé que jamais, il repartit vers le clan Isha. 

* * * 

Louis se réveilla doucement. Le soleil lui caressait le visage et il sourit en enfouissant son visage dans les couvertures. Il se sentait bien et détendu, puis il ouvrit les yeux, regarda l'heure sur le réveil matin et y lu 10h23. Son coeur rata un battement et il se leva d'un bond pour ensuite s'habiller rapidement. Il avait beaucoup dormit, il était en retard sur le déjeuné. Chez lui il avait une alarme programmée pour 5h00 pour qu'il puisse faire le déjeuné, mais le voilà en retard. Liam devait être très déçu, Niall avait dû déjà faire tout le travail. Il était tellement imbécile, comment avait-il pu oublier de régler une alarme, c'était son premier matin et déjà il manquait à son devoir. Il sortit de la chambre et dévala les escaliers à toute allure. Il se rendit à la cuisine où Niall terminait de nettoyer et où Liam buvait encore son café. 

-Pardon Alpha! Je suis désolé, d'habitude je ne dors pas autant, je... je...  
-Hey hey, calme toi Louis, dit Liam qui s'était rapproché de lui. Il lui posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule.   
-J'ai trop dormis, renifla Louis.  
-Mais non imbécile, ne t'en fait donc pas. Niall et moi ne voulions pas te déranger. Tu avais besoin de sommeil et ici le matin il ne faut pas se presser. Je veux que Niall et maintenant toi, preniez tout le repos que vous avez besoin. La seule chose que je veux c'est le soupé et le dîné quand je suis présent. Le ménage doit être fait dans la journée et c'est tout, les autres tâches plus spécifiques sont demandé au fur et à mesure. Et Louis, je suis ton frère, pas ton alpha, tu n'as pas à me plaire. Maintenant sèche tes larmes.  
-Veux tu manger quelque chose, demanda Niall qui s'était rapproché.  
-Non merci, je n'ai pas faim le matin, je ne peux qu'avaler un verre de lait, si cela ne dérange pas.  
-Mais non Lou, tu es chez toi, tu peux faire ce que tu veux.   
-Merci Liam, Niall. 

Louis alla vers les armoires afin de prendre un verre pendant que Liam tirait sur la main de Niall pour l'amener à l'écart.

-J'aimerais que tu prenne soin de Louis, pendant mon absence, il est encore bouleversé. Montre lui comment s'occuper du jardin et assure toi qu'il mange pour le dîner. Je dois aller voir Killian, nous avons des choses à régler au seins du clan. Je reviendrai vous chercher pour notre rencontre avec notre Alpha en après-midi.  
-Pas de problème Liam, je prendrai soin de Louis. Fait attention à toi, à plus tard alpha.  
-À plus tard oméga, répondit-il en lui embrassa amoureusement les lèvres. 

Une fois Liam partit, Niall retourna à la cuisine où Louis venait de terminer son verre de lait. 

-Que dirais-tu d'aller au jardin, je pourrais te montrer comment s'en occuper.  
-Oui, merci j'aimerais bien.

Les deux omégas sortirent à l'extérieur et le soleil leur réchauffa le visage et l'esprit. Ils allaient profiter pleinement de ce beau temps. 

* * *

Cela faisait quelques heures que Liam était à la maison mère du clan avec Killian, son père Mark et Bryan le chef des combattants à parler stratégies, de la protection du clan, des cas problématiques à l'intérieur de la meute et bien d'autres choses qui devaient être régler, quand il regarda l'heure. Il était 13h30 et ils étaient déjà bien avancés dans leur travail.

-Alpha, je vais aller chercher Louis et Niall, qu'en pensez-vous?  
-Oui, une pause nous fera le plus grand bien, vas Liam.

Liam fit quelques pas vers la sortie, puis se tourna en direction de son père et lui fit signe de le suivre. Lorsqu'ils furent à l'extérieur, le fils s'arrêta et se tourna vers le père. 

-Je ne veux rien entendre, je ne veux pas que tu lui parle si c'est pour être désobligent. Louis n'a pas besoin d'être rabaissé, tu l'as déjà assez brisé, donc si tu ne peux pas respecter ça, part chez toi. Oh et une dernière chose, si jamais tu oses lui refaire mal je m'occuperai personnellement de toi, est-ce que je suis clair? Dit Liam la voix rauque et les yeux rouges.  
-Oui Liam, répondit le père les dents serrées.

Sur ces paroles, le brun partit vers sa maison où les deux omégas devaient déjà l'attendre. Il ne lui fallut que 10 minutes pour arriver et comme prévu, Louis et Niall étaient assis sur le balcon profitant du soleil, un verre de limonade à la main. 

-Liam! s'exclama Louis en se levant, est-ce que nous partons maintenant?  
-Oui Louis, dit le concerner après avoir rit. 

Niall fut le premier à ses côtés et il entoura ses bras autour de son partenaire avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et d'enfouir son nez dans son cou s’imprégnant de son odeur. 

-Bonjour Alpha  
-Bonjour Oméga

Ils s'embrassèrent chastement par respect pour Louis, puis se séparèrent afin de prendre le chemin pour aller voir Killian. Louis était tellement excité de le revoir, leur Alpha avait souvent été chez eux lorsqu'il était plus jeune et il faisait presque partit de sa famille, comme un deuxième père. De plus, son père le gardant à l'écart, il n'avait pu lui reparler et tous les loups recherchaient l'approbation et le contact avec son Alpha. Tellement perdu dans ses pensées que Louis ne se rendit pas compte qu'ils étaient arrivés. 

-Louis, attend moi avant d'entrer, ordonna Liam.  
-Oui alpha  
-Louis, appel moi Liam s'il te plaît, je t'en ai déjà parlé.  
-Désolé Liam...

Ce dernier posa sa main sur les cheveux de son frère et lui embrassa la tête. Il passa devant les omégas et ouvrit la porte de la maison. Dans le petit salon se tenaient Bryan et Mark qui discutaient, Louis s'arrêta brusquement, ce qui causa la collision de Niall dans son dos. Dans son énervement, il n'avait pas pensé à la possibilité de voir son père, ce qui était logique puisqu'il était le Beta. Mark le regardait dans les yeux, son regard noir. Louis sentait son oméga se soumettre et il baissa les yeux, ses jambes commençant à flancher pour s'agenouiller devant l'alpha, mais les bras de Niall lui entourèrent les épaules.

-Vient Louis.   
-Ne t'occupe pas de lui, commença Liam, tu es un bon oméga, tout va bien, vient, Killian t'attend. 

À l'entente du nom de leur Alpha, Louis releva les yeux vers son frère et lui fit signe de la tête qu'il avait comprit. Ils reprirent le chemin vers le bureau de Killian. Une fois devant la porte, Liam frappa à la porte et la voix de leur Alpha, leur répondit d'entrer, ce qu'ils firent. Une fois à l'intérieur, Louis reconnu tout de suite Killian qui n'avait pas changé, les mêmes cheveux noir, les mêmes yeux de la même couleur. L'homme se leva de derrière son bureau et alla vers les nouveaux arrivants. 

-Louis! Bon dieu regarde toi.  
-Alpha!

Il avança vers l'homme qui lui prit le visage pour mieux le regarder. Killian reconnu en Louis tout le potentiel d'un bon oméga et il pouvait sentir la fertilité émaner de lui. Son odeur était fruité, comme la poire et que dire de ces yeux bleu, ces lèvres fines, cette peau chaude et sa taille, petite, mais avec de belles courbes. Killian relâcha l'oméga et pour mieux remettre ses mains sur les épaules de Louis. Il approcha son visage du plus jeune et frotta sa joue sur la sienne, le couvrant de son odeur. Plus les minutes passaient et plus Killian se rapprochait de lui, collant leur deux corps ensembles. Louis lança un regard inquiet vers Liam. Ce dernier s'approcha de l'Alpha pour lui dire de s'éloigner de Louis, mais il reçu en retour un grognement. Killian le regarda les yeux rouges, les dents sorties. Mauvaise chose, cela voulait dire que le loup de l'Alpha avait reconnu Louis comme un oméga potentiel. 

-Alpha! Gronda Liam, les dents sortit et les yeux rouges également. Lâchez Louis!

Niall se recula, reconnaissant le danger qui régnait. Louis semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise et commença à pousser l'Alpha. Ce geste attira l'attention de Killian qui le relâcha en se raclant la gorge. Ses yeux reprirent leur couleur noir et il se calma. Il regarda Louis, dont il pouvait entendre le coeur battre à tout allure. Liam s'approcha de son frère et le prit dans ses bras, son corps tremblait. 

-Pardon Louis... je... je sais pas ce qui m'a prit. C'est peut-être parce que ça faisait trop longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu...

Liam savait bien ce qui s'était passé, il savait aussi que Killian comprenait son comportement et jamais il accepterait que Louis soit le partenaire de Killian, il était beaucoup trop âgé pour lui. Cependant, la décision appartenait à son frère, il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Reprenant constance, Killian les invita à prendre place sur les fauteuil en face de lui. 

-Comment vas-tu Louis?   
-Je... Je vais bien, merci et vous Alpha?

Killian dût fermer les yeux, Louis qui l'appelait «Alpha» l'excitait et il devait se faire violence pour ne pas prendre le bel oméga devant lui. 

-Bien, fut sa seule réponse. As-tu eu tes chaleurs depuis?

Le visage de Louis prit une teinte rouge vif et il se redressa sur sa chaise, inconfortable. 

-N-Non... pas encore...  
-As-tu un alpha en vue, est-ce que quelqu'un te courtise en ce moment? As-tu déjà été touché par quelqu'un?! s'exclama Killian.  
-ALPHA! S'écria Liam en se levant.

Killian se leva à son tour, quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur Mark. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, jugeant la scène devant lui, puis encra son regard dans celui de son chef.   
-Pardon de vous déranger Alpha, mais Alpha Styles est ici, ça semble urgent.  
-Fait le entrer, ordonna Killian. Désolé Louis, nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard.

Louis se leva pour quitter la pièce avec Niall quand deux hommes entrèrent dans le bureau. L'un d'eux avait la peau hâlée, les cheveux brun très foncé, les yeux dorés et était très beau, mais le deuxième fit perdre les moyens à Louis. Il était très grands, on pouvait deviner sous son chandail un corps musclé, ses cheveux étaient longs et bouclés, ses yeux étaient d'un beau vert et son visage tout simplement parfait. Mais ce qui le fit vraiment perdre la tête fut son odeur, à la fois épicé, douce, masculine, une odeur boisée. Il regarda dans les yeux de l'Alpha et ce dernier le regardait aussi intensément. Son coeur battait à tout rompre et ce fut Niall qui le tira de sa transe en le guidant vers la sortie. Son loup hurlait à l'intérieur de lui pour qu'il retourne dans la pièce auprès de cet Alpha. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que le loup de Harry hurlait pour que l'oméga revienne à ses côtés.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allo tout le monde!
> 
> Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas vous avoir donné de nouvelles avant, mais j'ai une amie qui est décédée suite à un accident de voiture et comme vous vous doutez, je n'avais pas le coeur à écrire et j'avais autre chose à penser. 
> 
> Je vous poste donc un nouveau chapitre, espérant que vous l'aimerez. 
> 
> Dites moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait. Un commentaire est si apprécié!
> 
> Bonne lecture :)
> 
> xxx

Killian regarda attentivement l'Alpha qui se tenait debout dans son bureau. Son regard était tournée vers la porte par laquelle Louis était sortie quelques secondes plus tôt. Liam approcha de son Alpha et posa sa main sur son épaule, approchant sa bouche de son oreille. 

-Êtes-vous correct Alpha?  
-Oui! S'exclama-t-il. Maintenant Alpha Styles, si vous me disiez pourquoi vous êtes ici?

L'homme sembla sortir de ses pensées et se tourna vers son hôte. Il prit place sur l'un des fauteuils dans la place et Zayn s'assit à ses côtés. Mark et Liam étaient de chaque côté de Killian qui invita Harry à prendre la parole une nouvelle fois. 

-Je suis venu pour vous dire que nous avons vu des éclaireurs de la meute d'Enrik. L'un de mes défenseur à réussit à l'abattre avant qu'il ne puisse se sauver, mais cela veut dire qu'il se trame quelque chose.   
-Enrick est de retour, murmura Killian. Mais pourquoi maintenant?  
-C'est ce que nous voulons savoir. Votre clan est plus petit en nombre que le notre et je suis venu vous informer que les portes de notre meute vous sont ouvertes. Connaissant Enrick, s'il commence à bouger maintenant, c'est qu'il a une idée derrière la tête et qu'il a tout ce qu'il lui faut ou presque pour la mettre a exécution, ajouta Harry.   
-Que voulez-vous dire par il a tout ce qu'il lui faut, commenta Liam.   
-Enrik n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire et attendre dans son coin, à se cacher et ne rien faire. Je suis sûr qu'il a beaucoup plus d'homme que nous le pensons.  
-Vous voulez dire que d'autres loups se seraient joint à lui.  
-Alpha O'Brien, que ce soit par la force ou par consentement, sa meute à augmentée, la loup qui est mort près de chez moi ne faisait pas partie de son groupe lors des premières attaques.   
-Nous ne savons malheureusement pas combien de loups ils sont au total, ni où ils se cachent, mais nous avons un pressentiment que nous le saurons bientôt, ajouta Zayn. 

Killian s'adossa sur sa chaise en soupirant. Si Enrik décidait de les attaquer, sachant qu'ils étaient alliés du clan Isha, les pertes seraient énormes. Ses guerrier étaient féroces et avaient du coeur, mais leur nombre était-il suffisant? Il devait penser aux omégas et aux petits, il fallait les mettre en sécurité. Il soupira et releva la tête vers Harry. 

-Je vais poster des gardes autour du village, nous serons plus vigilant.   
-Il faut augmenter le nombre de garde, vous devez vous préparer au pire. Nous pouvons vous aider a mettre des pièges autour de votre clan, renforcir les remparts et les portes.   
-Ce ne serait pas de refus, dit Killian en se levant. Maintenant, vous devez être épuisé, je vais vous conduire à vos chambres, vous serez 2 par chambre, j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas.  
-Pas du tout, nous ne voulons surtout pas pas vous donner plus de travail qu'il y en a déjà.   
-Cela n'est rien, vous pourrez vous reposer et venir souper avec nous plus tard. Nous pourrons demain commencer le travail. 

Les deux Alphas se serrèrent les avants bras en signe de respect, puis Killian se dirigea vers la porte, pour ensuite l'ouvrir.

* * *

 

Louis et Niall se regardèrent un moment, se demandant s'ils devaient repartir chez eux, où s'ils devaient attendre Liam. 

-Je crois que nous devrions attendre que Liam ressorte de là avant de partir, commença Niall, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais je ne voudrais sûrement pas nous mettre en danger.   
-Tu as raison, nous pourrions peut-être aller attendre au salon. 

Les deux omégas se mirent en marche en silence, chacun se demanda ce qui pouvait bien se passer pour que le chef du clan Isha vienne soudainement. Louis ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête le bel Alpha, son loup n'avait qu'une seule envie et c'était d'aller retrouver l'homme et de s’imprégner de son odeur, de se faire serrer par ses bras musclés, de se faire prendre par l'Alpha encore et encore. Rougissant de ses propres pensées, Louis secoua la tête. 

-Calme toi Louis, je peux sentir ton excitation, dit Niall en souriant. 

Les rougeurs sur les joues du plus jeune s'accentuèrent ce qui fit éclater de rire le blond à ses côtés. 

-Lequel?

Louis regarda Niall des points d’interrogation dans les yeux. Lequel quoi?

-Quel alpha te met dans cet état? Alpha Styles ou son Beta?  
-Po.. pourquoi... je... ce n'est pas de tes affaires et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que c'est l'un d'eux?  
-Je pari que c'est Alpha Styles, la manière dont tu la regarder tout à l'heure, je suis certain qu'il a ressentit cette attirance lui aussi, après tout, il te dévorait du regard.   
-Niall! Ne dis pas de sottises!

Le blond éclatât de rire à nouveau et Louis lui assena un petit coup à l'épaule. Ils débouchèrent enfin au salon, où Bryan discutait avec deux alphas inconnus. Les trois hommes cessèrent leur conversation en voyant les deux omégas entrer dans la pièce. 

-Niall, dit Bryan en se levant pour saluer le partenaire de son futur Beta. Et bonjour à toi Louis, il y a longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu.   
-Beaucoup trop longtemps, souris Louis timidement.   
-Venez vous asseoir, je vous présente Josh et Nick, du clan Isha.   
-Enchanté, dit le plus petit des deux. Je m'appelle Josh.  
-Et moi c'est Nick, dit l'autre homme en s'avança vers eux. 

Ce dernier regardait Louis de la tête au pied, le regard assombris. Il avança un peu plus, se penchant vers lui pour le sentir. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur d'un alpha sur le blond, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était prit, mais le petit châtain sentait si bon. 

-Nick! Intervint Josh en se plaçant entre Louis et son ami, calme toi bon sens!   
-Désolé, dit-il en levant les mains dans en l'air et en retournant s'asseoir.

Louis laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il sentit Niall lui prendre la main et ils allèrent prendre place sur le sofa au côté de Bryan, pendant que Josh allait s'asseoir au côté de Nick. Ils discutèrent de leur venu au clan, ce qui fit frissonner les deux omégas qui se serrèrent plus entre eux. 

-Ne vous en faites pas, nous saurons vous protéger, dit Bryan pour les rassurer. 

Sur ces mots, ils furent interrompu par les leaders qui avaient terminé de parler. Tous se relevèrent par respect. Killian salua silencieusement Louis qui rougissait non seulement à cause du souvenir de ce qui c'était passé entre eux quelques minutes plus tôt, mais aussi grâce à la présence du brun qui pour une raison qu'il ignorait, éveillait en lui des émotions inconnus. Liam vint vers eux, se sentant protecteur des deux omégas, sous le regard des deux Alphas. Harry sentit son loup se mettre en colère dût à la trop grande proximité du petit oméga et du futur Beta. Il remarqua ensuite la manière qu'avait l'alpha de tenir le blond dans ses bras et se calma aussitôt comprenant qu'ils étaient partenaires. Le cadet n'ayant pas de marque ne devait donc pas avoir d'alpha. 

Un jeune femme entra dans la pièce, la tête basse en forme de respect. Elle s'arrêta devant son Alpha, puis releva son regard.

-Les chambres sont prête Alpha.   
-Parfait Mélina, conduit nos invités à celles-ci pour qu'ils puissent se reposer.  
-Oui Alpha, Messieurs, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Josh, Nick et Zayn s'avancèrent vers elle et le Beta dût tirer sur le bras de son chef pour qu'il arrête de regarder le petit oméga. Ils furent bientôt hors de la pièce et Louis s'en sentit triste... déçu. 

-Lors du souper de ce soir, je veux que tu y viennes Bryan, ton oméga est invitée bien sûr, dit Killian. Mark de même, Nora peut venir et Liam et Niall je compte sur vous pour y être. 

Le couple hocha la tête et Louis tenta de se cacher derrière Liam, ne souhaitant pas particulièrement assister à ce souper. 

-Louis, dit doucement l'homme, je ne veux pas que tu reste seul, alors tu es le bienvenue ce soir également.   
-Je ne crois pas que ma présence soit nécess...  
-Louis!  
-Oui Alpha, murmura-t-il en baissant la tête.   
-Parfait, maintenant allez vous reposer et vous préparer pour ce soir, le souper commencera vers 18h00. 

Tous firent signe de la tête affirmativement et prirent le chemin de leur maison respective. Le chemin du retour se fit dans le silence, chacun repensant aux derniers événements. Le soleil brillait toujours et l'air frais leur fit le plus grand bien. Une fois à l'intérieur de leur demeure, Niall se dirigea vers le frigo, prenant le pichet d'eau et 3 verres, qu'il servit à son partenaire et Louis. Ils prirent ensuite place sur la terrasse à l'arrière. 

-Savais-tu Liam que notre petit Louis à flashé sur un alpha aujourd'hui?  
-Niall! s'exclama le concerné.

Liam s'étant étouffé avec son eau, reprit ses esprits et regarda son frère, attendant des explications. 

-Ne fait pas attention à ce qu'il dit.  
-Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas remarquer les regards que se partageaient Alpha Styles et Louis.  
-Non... Non Niall je n'avais pas remarqué, dit Liam, Louis... est-ce que tu te sens attiré par lui?  
-Liam... s'il te plaît...  
-Non Louis, répond simplement à ma question.

Les joues plus que rouges, Louis ne pouvait pas ignorer la question de son frère, mais en même temps il était inquiet de la réaction de ce dernier. Prenant un grand respire, le châtain ouvrit la bouche.

-Il est vrai qu'il est attirant, mais la beauté physique ne veut rien dire pour moi Liam.

Son frère l'observa un moment, restant silencieux, réfléchissant à la situation.

-Tu sais qu'il vit dans un autre clan.  
-Liam! J'ai dis que je le trouvais attirant, non que je voulais me lier à lui. De plus, qu'est-ce qu'un Alpha tel que lui voudrait faire avec un oméga comme moi? Je ne suis pas de taille.  
-Ça c'est totalement faux, s'exclama Niall. N'importe quel alpha serait choyé de t'avoir. Si moi même j'en étais un, c'est toi que je choisirais.  
-Merci Niall, mais je sais ce que je suis. Pourquoi crois-tu que... enfin, non rien, je vais aller me reposer dans ma chambre si cela ne dérange pas. 

Il se leva et entra à l'intérieur afin de se diriger vers sa chambre. Une grosse soirée l'attendait, Killian et son comportement étrange, Harry Styles et son effet qu'il avait sur lui et Nick qui était vraiment étrange. Il se coucha sur son lit, profitant de ses moments de calme. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers sa mère, il donnerait tout pour la revoir, entendre sa voix. Elle était partie par sa faute, tout le stress de sa présentation pour le moins inattendue avait eut raison d'elle. Une larme solitaire trouva chemin sur sa joue qu'il essuya rageusement, avant de fermer les yeux et de se laissé emporter par le sommeil.

 

* * * 

Harry partagea sa chambre avec Zayn. Lorsqu'ils furent dans la pièce, le Beta se tourna vers le brun, l'observant quelques secondes silencieusement.

-C'était quoi tout à l'heure?  
-De quoi tu parles, grogna Harry en prenant place sur le grand lit.  
-Avec le jeune oméga, tu ne pouvais pas détourner le regard de lui.

Harry resta silencieux quelques secondes, réfléchissant. 

-C'est lui Zayn... je crois que je viens de trouver mon partenaire.  
-Tu as 2 jours pour t'en assurer, après nous repartons chez nous.


	6. chapitre 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour le retard, mais le voici :)
> 
> xxx

Les tables avaient été installées avec élégances. Tout devait être parfait, non seulement pour les visiteurs, mais aussi parce que Louis allait être là et il se devait de l'impressionner. L'oméga devait lui appartenir. Il savait qu'il était plus vieux, mais cela n'était pas important, ce qui comptait, c'était que Louis était parfait et devienne son oméga et ce à n'importe quel prix. Il savait que Liam ne serait pas d'accord, mais il n'avait pas mot à dire. Quelques coups frappés à sa porte le sortirent de ses pensées et il alla ouvrir. Une jeune oméga travaillant dans la maison se tenait derrière la porte. 

-Pardonnez-moi Alpha, mais le repas est prêt.  
-Parfait Talia, allez avertir nos invités et guidez les à la salle à manger.   
-Oui Alpha. 

Killian ferma la porte derrière lui et emprunta le couloir pour se rendre à sa destination. Plusieurs personnes étaient déjà présentes dans la pièce et discutaient. Les guerriers étaient présents ainsi que leur omégas, les membres du conseil se trouvaient aussi dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il entra, tous se turent et saluèrent leur Alpha en un bref hochement de tête vers l'avant, puis les conversations reprirent. Killian aperçu au loin Liam qui discutait avec un autre alpha, mais aucune trace de Louis. Il se dirigea vers lui et interrompit leur conversation.

-Pardonnez-moi, Liam, j'aimerais savoir où se trouve Louis.  
-Il est avec Niall, ils doivent parler avec d'autres omégas, il y a longtemps que mon frère n'a pas adressé la parole à plusieurs d'entre eux. Pourquoi? demanda-t-il méfiant.   
-Parce que je voulais le voir tout simplement.

Le rire du châtain se fit entendre et Killian se tourna aussitôt vers lui. Louis était là, en compagnie du blond et discutait avec une femme oméga, la meilleure amie de Johanna à l'époque, Fray. Il s'approcha d'eux, quand il vit Harry s'approcher du petit groupe et parler directement à Louis. Killian gronda de colère et de jalousie. Pour qui se prenait Styles pour ainsi s'approcher de son oméga. Parce qu'il n'est pas ton oméga, fit une voix dans sa tête. Il devait se calmer, Louis n'était pas sien, il n'avait aucun pouvoir sur lui. L'arrivé des plats, fit en sorte que chacun prirent place autour des tables. Bien sûr, Harry et ses compagnons étaient invités à la table de Killian, ainsi que Mark, Nora, Liam, Niall et Louis. 

Mark et Nora n'osaient pas regarder Louis, face au regard noir de Liam. Les discutions allaient bon train et l'ambiance était festive. Killian et Harry discutaient entre eux des modifications à apporter aux barricades qui entouraient le clan ainsi que les fausses qu'ils allaient devoir creuser. Louis avait terminer de manger et observait les gens autour de lui, son père et sa belle-mère qui le fuyaient du regard, pour son plus grand plaisir. Il y avait aussi Liam et Niall qui se faisaient les yeux doux, cela lui soutira un léger sourire au visage. Puis il y avait les loups du clan Isha, Josh qui parlait avec amusement avec Zayn et Nick. Il reposa son regard sur Harry qui était face à lui. Il pouvait le détaillé sans que personne ne puisse l'en empêcher, il ne pouvait nier que l'homme l'attirait comme jamais. Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, Harry se tourna vers lui et le regarda sans rien dire. Louis ne détourna pas le regard, les yeux perdu dans ces deux abysses vert. Killian se racla la gorge et Louis baissa la tête. 

* * *

La soirée se déroulait bien, et plusieurs personnes étaient partit voulant se reposer avant le travail des jours à venir. Louis était assis dans un coin de la salle les yeux lourds de fatigue, quand Harry s'approcha de lui. Louis se redressa, sans jamais quitter du regard le bouclé qui prit place à ses côtés. 

-Je ne crois pas que nous ayons eut l'occasion de se présenter, dit-il d'une voix lente et basse qui fit frissonner l'oméga.   
-Je ne crois pas non plus Alpha.   
-Harry, appel moi Harry.  
-Je... Louis, Louis Tomlinson.  
-Le fils du beta?  
-Oui, le plus jeune, c'est Liam qui prendra la place de père.  
-Oui, je sais qui c'est...

Harry le regardait intensément et Louis se sentit rougir. Bon sens ne pouvait-il pas réagir de manière plus calme.

-Com... combien de jours vous a-t-il prit pour venir jusqu'ici? demanda Louis  
-Un jour et demie, mais pour assurer la protection de ce village et surtout de ses habitants, ce n'est rien. Il serait triste que quelque chose vous arrive...  
-O-oui... triste... répondit Louis le rouge beaucoup plus foncé sur les joues.   
-Louis! Tu viens, il se fait tard et nous devons rentrer à la maison, s'exclama Liam en s'approchant près d'eux.  
-Oui... pardon j'arrive.

Harry se leva en même temps que Louis sans jamais le lâcher du regard. Il salua Liam d'un signe de tête et se tourna vers Louis, lui prenant la main l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

-Bonne nuit Louis.  
-Toi aussi Alpha Harry.  
-Harry, juste Harry. 

Louis acquiesça de la tête et souffla un petit Harry à peine perceptible si n'eut été des capacités d'alpha du brun, puis sans plus tarder, il suivit son frère et Niall à l'extérieur de la maison. Zayn vint rejoindre son Alpha et lui tapant amicalement dans le dos. 

-Bien joué Harry

 

* * *

 

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Louis descendit, seul Niall se tenait dans la cuisine un peu plus loin. Il était en train de mettre plusieurs choses sur le comptoir.

-Bon matin, salua Louis en entrant dans la pièce.  
-Bon matin Louis, Liam est partit aidé Alpha Killian et Styles à renforcer les barrières autour du clan. Je me suis dis que nous pourrions leur préparer à dîner.  
-Bonne idée, que fais-tu?  
-Je me suis dis que des sandwichs seraient une bonne idée et que nous pourrions préparer des salades et des petits accompagnements.   
-Parfait, je veux bien faire les salades pendant que tu fais les sandwiches.

Les deux omégas mirent la main à la pâte et après 2 heures, ils avaient terminé. Niall regarda l'horloge qui indiquait 11h30 et termina de ranger les choses.

-Il nous reste juste le temps de se préparer et de partir, dit le blond.

Louis partit vers les escaliers afin de se rendre à sa chambre et c'est là que que son estomac se serra. Que devait-il porter? Il n'avait pas grand chose. Dehors il faisait beau, donc quelque chose de léger. Il fouilla dans ses tiroirs et les seules choses qu'il avait était des jeans. Il soupira et prit place sur le lit, puis sursauta violemment quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un Niall tout habillé d'un short beige et d'un t-shirt blanc. 

-Tient, dit-il en lui donnant des vêtements. Je me disais bien que tu ne saurais pas quoi porter.  
-Qu...  
-J'ai fouillé dans tes tiroirs, afin de voir tes vêtements et j'ai bien vu que tu n'avais rien.   
-Tu as fouillé...  
-Oui pendant que tu dormais, je pouvais quand même pas te laisser aller voir ton futur alpha avec les vêtements que tu as, sans offense.   
-Mais... Niall! Tu dis n'importe quoi.  
-Mais oui, mais oui, tu vas me dire que les petits regards que vous vous lanciez hier étaient anodins et que tu n'as pas aimé lui parler! Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie, maintenant change toi, nous partons dans 5 minutes. 

Niall sortit de la chambre laissant un Louis abasourdit par ce qui venait de se passer. Il regarda les vêtements pensivement, pesant le pour et le contre, dans un sens le blond avait raison et il avait bel et bien besoin de vêtements, quand la voix de Niall le sortit de ses pensées. 

-Il te reste 3 minutes!

Sans plus attendre, il se déshabilla et enfila les vêtements que le jeune homme lui avait prêté. Une fois fait, il se regarda dans le miroir et dû avouer que ça lui faisait bien. Il portait un short rouge, plus ajusté au niveau des fesses, mais ce n'était pas nouveau et il portait un t-shirt blanc avec des rayures noir situées aux épaules et une petite poche noir sur sa gauche. 

-Prêt pas prêt j'arrive. 

Niall entra à nouveau dans la chambre non sans siffler.

-Wow! Cet ensemble te fais mieux qu'à moi, c'est injuste.  
-Dit pas de sottises.   
-Je t'assure que je dis la vérité. Maintenant vient ici que je fixe tes cheveux.

Sans plus attendre, Niall se frotta les mains ensembles ayant préalablement enduis ces dernières de cire coiffante, et les fit danser dans les cheveux de Louis afin de les placer en une espèce de frange déconstruite qui lui dégageait les yeux. Une fois terminé, il se recula et observa son œuvre, car oui, au regard de Niall, Louis était une œuvre d'art. Un énorme sourire se dessina sur le visage du blond. 

-Magnifique!

Louis se tourna vers son miroir et un hoquet de surprise s'échappa de ses lèvres. Jamais il n'avait ressemblé à ça. L'insécurité se propagea dans tout son corps le faisant baisser les yeux. 

-Que se passe-t-il Louis? Dit Niall remarquant le changement d'humeur de son beau-frère.   
-N'est-ce pas un peu trop?  
-Louis, soupira Niall en lui prenant les épaules pour le tourner vers lui. Je vais être très franc avec toi, ce que ton père t'a fait subir, tout ce qu'il a pu te dire est totalement faux et inacceptable. Fait moi confiance et encore mieux fait toi confiance, suit ton instinct. Tu mérite d'être heureux et si quelqu'un te dit le contraire, c'est qu'il est un connard et il ne mérite pas de te connaître.

Louis laissa rouler une larme sur sa joue. Tout ceci était tellement nouveau pour lui. Il regrettait tellement sa mère en ce moment, ô comment elle aurait été d'accord avec Niall. Son coeur se serra doucement et d'autres larmes se mirent à couler. Avec douceur, le blond les essuya et sourit tristement à Louis. Comment Mark avait pu faire tant de mal à cet oméga, il n'était que douceur et gentillesse. 

-Merci Niall.  
-Maintenant sèche ces larmes, Alpha Styles t'attend!  
-Niall!

Seul le rire de Niall se fit entendre et il dût le suivre, puisque le blond le tenait par la main. 

* * *

Liam venait de terminer d'installer la dernière planche de bois et vit que les autres avaient terminé également. 

-Nous allons arrêter pour le dîner, dit Killian en s'approchant du futur beta. Tout le monde à besoin de repos, ensuite nous continuerons, la plupart des travailleurs sont déjà partit chez eux.  
-D'accord, je vais aller manger et reviendrai... commença Liam avant d'être coupé par l'Alpha.   
-Non, Talia est venue me dire que ton oméga et Louis nous attendent à la maison mère pour le dîner, ils nous ont préparé de quoi manger. 

Liam sourit et s'empressa de partir vers l'énorme maison. Il marchaient en compagnie de Killian, Harry, Josh, Nick et Bryan. En arrivant à destination, ils purent voir qu'une grande table avait été installée dehors et qu'elle était parsemée de nourriture. Leur estomac criait famine dût aux efforts physique de l'avant-midi. Liam se dirigea directement vers Niall et le prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa les lèvres amoureusement. 

-Merci oméga.  
-De rien alpha, sourit Niall contre la bouche de son partenaire, mais entre toi et moi je n'ai pas fait ça que pour toi, mais aussi pour Louis et Alpha Styles, chuchota-t-il.  
-Petit diablotin, sourit Liam. 

Tous prirent place autour de la table et se servirent. Louis approcha de la table avec un pichet d'eau à la main, le mettant sur la table. Il regarda ensuite où il pourrait prendre place, au bout de la table se tenait Killian, à sa droite se tenait Bryan, suivit de Nick et Niall. À l'autre bout de la table, face à Killian, se tenait Liam. À la gauche de l'Alpha prenait place Harry, Zayn et Josh. La place restante était située entre Harry et Zayn. Voilà pourquoi Niall le regardait un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Le coeur battant, il alla prendre place. Il s'assit sur sa chaise, quelque peu intimidé. 

-J'aimerais prendre un instant pour remercier Niall et Louis pour ce magnifique repas, dit Killian le regard fixé sur le châtain. 

Tous lancèrent des remerciements, avant de s'attaquer aux différents mets. Louis prit quelques morceaux de légumes, une demie sandwich et un peu de salade. Il tentait de rester concentré sur son assiette, mais la proximité de l'Alpha à ses côtés rendait la tâche difficile. 

-C'est délicieux, dit Harry en se penchant vers l'oméga.   
-M... Merci Alpha, mais c'est l'idée de Niall.  
-Peut-être, mais tu l'as quand même aidé, alors les compliments te reviennent à toi aussi, de plus, je dois avouer que tu es très en beauté aujourd'hui.

Louis rougit de nouveau, faisant réagir le loup de Harry, comment pouvait-on être si beau et adorable. Ses traits étaient délicats et ses gestes empreint de légèretés. 

-Louis, je dois avouer que que ta cuisine est tout simplement délicieuse, les interrompit Killian. Je pourrais très bien manger tes plats chaque jours. 

Le châtain le remercia doucement, mal à l'aise face à autant de compliments qui devraient aussi être diriger vers Niall. Les discutions concernant le travail qui restait à faire reprirent au plus grand soulagement de Louis. Une fois le repas terminé, tous se levèrent pour repartir, sauf Louis et Niall qui devaient ramasser. Cependant, Harry était resté sur les lieux et maintenant il s'approcha de Louis. 

-Louis, puis-je te dire un mot?

Prit par surprise, il ne put que hocher la tête. Niall s'approcha de lui et le poussa vers le bouclé. En quelques enjambées, il se retrouva face au bel Alpha qui le regardait intensément. 

-Louis, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que tu n'avais pas de marque au coup et que tu ne portais pas d'odeur d'alpha sur toi, sauf celle de Liam, mais puisque tu habites chez lui, c'est normal. Je me demandais si tu accepterais de me tenir compagnie ce soir? Nous pourrions manger ensemble et aller nous promener.  
-Je...   
-Oui, il y sera, il sera prêt vers 19h00, ne le faite pas attendre.  
-Niall! S'exclama Louis.   
-Louis? questionna Harry.  
-Heu... je veux dire pardon pour Niall.   
-Alors, qu'en pense tu?

Louis regarda Niall qui le fixait avec de gros yeux l’incitant à dire oui. 

-D'accord...  
-Parfait, à 19h00 alors. 

Il s'éloigna des deux omégas et alla retrouver les autres hommes qui marchaient déjà vers les lieux de travail.   
-Il est temps de ramasser et d'aller te préparer pour ce soir, nous arrêterons en chemin pour t'acheter quelques vêtements.   
-Niall, je crois pas pouvoir faire ça, dit le plus jeune en cachant son visage dans ses mains.   
-Mais oui, allez dépêchons nous!


	7. Chapitre 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici voici :) j'espère qu'il vous plaira, moi je l'aime bien. Il s’agit du rendez-vous entre Louis et Harry :D sans plus tarder je vous laisse aller lire :) Laissé moi des commentaires questions que je saches si je continu ou non à poster cette histoire ici, merci et une prochaine.
> 
> xxx

Harry marchait seul pour se rendre à la maison de Louis. Étant en été, le soleil commençait à se coucher plongeant la tribu dans une ambiance des plus réconfortante. Il arriva devant sa destination et alla frapper à la porte pour la voir s'ouvrir quelques secondes plus tard sur un Liam le regard sévère. Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Liam sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui. 

-Vous êtes peut-être Alpha Styles, du grand clan d'Isha, mais Louis est mon petit frère et je n'hésiterai pas à vous foutre une volée si jamais vous le blessez.   
-Ne t'en fais pas Liam, loin de moi cette idée.  
-Écoutez-moi bien Alpha, Louis est fragile, son parcours à été difficile, donc si tout ceci n'est qu'un jeu pour vous, je vous demanderais de laisser tomber maintenant.  
-Je sais très bien ce que je fais et je souhaite être avec lui.  
-Alors vous avez intérêt à le traiter à la hauteur de ses attentes.  
-Liam, je sais ce que je fais et je ne suis peut-être pas ton Alpha, mais j'en demeure un et tu n'es pas Beta, alors un peu de respect. De plus, la vrai question ici est plus, toi es-tu prêt à voir partir Louis? Parce que ce que je vois ici c'est toi qui est réticent. 

Liam ouvrit la bouche, mais ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait tellement peur pour son frère, maintenant qu'il l'avait avec lui, il était difficile de s'en séparer et ce même pour une soirée. Ce qu'il lui faisait le plus peur, c'était les répercutions qu'une telle soirée auraient, si tout ce passait bien Louis partirait-il dans un autre clan? Leur Alpha accepterait-il son départ? Et son père leur mettrait-il des battons dans les roues? Mais il devait aussi penser à son frère, une petite lueur s'était allumée dans son regard et cela était dû à l'Alpha devant lui. En même temps, Styles était un Alpha redoutable et fort, alors oui il saurait protéger Louis si quelque chose devait arriver. 

-Tu te pose trop de question Liam, peu importe les choix qu'on fait il y aura toujours des conséquences positives ou négatives.   
-Désolé Alpha Styles, comprenez que Louis est très précieux pour moi.  
-Et je peux te dire que j'en prendrai soin.

La porte s'ouvrit, les dérangeant dans leur conversation, sur Niall qui poussait Louis à l'extérieur. Le châtain semblait très gêné ce qui rajoutait à son charme. Niall souriait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et poussa doucement Louis vers Harry qui lui tendait la main. 

-Allez Liam, nous ne voulons pas les retarder dans leur rendez-vous! Dit le blond en prenant le bras de son partenaire. 

Le brun soupira et embrassa le front de son cadet en lui souhaitant de bien s'amuser ce qui le fit sourire, puis il entra à l'intérieur avec son oméga en jetant un dernier regard à l'Alpha qui lui ne le regardait plus, trop occupé à regarder Louis. En refermant la porte, il souffla la tête basse. Un léger rire le sortit de ses pensées et il sentit deux mains se poser sur son bras droit. 

-Ne t'en fait donc pas, tout se passeras bien, Louis est assez vieux, fait lui un peu confiance à lui aussi. Alpha Styles est un bon partie pour lui.   
-Ce n'est pas cela que je mets en faute, mais quoi si Louis part dans le clan Isha.  
-Alors il sera heureux avec un alpha qui prendra soin de lui. Et ce ne serait pas plus mal s'il partait, il a tellement de souvenir malheureux ici, il serait même loin de votre père.

Les mots que Niall prononçait étaient tellement justes. Il savait que son compagnon avait raison, mais son loup lui criait de garder le petit oméga à ses côtés, comme un mauvais pressentiment. 

-Liam, Louis ne te remplace pas, il avance. Il a besoin lui aussi d'un alpha qui saura prendre soin de lui. Tu seras toujours son frère et avec tout l'amour qu'il te porte, jamais il t'abandonnera. Je sais que tu te sens mal en rapport avec ce qu'il a vécu, mais ce n'est en rien ta faute, laisse le prendre sa vie en main pour une fois. Tu l'as déjà sortie de l'enfer où il habitait, c'est grâce à toi s'il peut sortir ce soir. Arrête de t'en faire et allons profiter de cette soirée.  
-Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon oméga?

Niall se leva sur la pointe des pieds et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son alpha, leurs lèvres dansant ensemble. 

-Merci, dit Liam contre les lèvres de l'homme de sa vie, maintenant si on mettait pratique ce que tu viens de dire, profiter de notre soirée, laisse-moi te montrer à quelle point je suis reconnaissant envers toi.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du blond qui lâcha un petit cris quand son alpha le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans leur chambre. 

* * *

Louis regardait la main tendue de l'Alpha en face de lui et timidement posa la sienne dedans. La différence de grandeur était incroyable, celle du bouclé se referma autour de la sienne et en faisait le tour. Cela devait être tellement merveilleux de sentir cette main sur son corps. Un frisson lui parcouru le corps à cette pensée.

-Tu as froid? demanda Harry le sourire aux lèvres.   
-Non, non, tout va bien, s'exclama Louis. Enfin, je veux dire que nous pouvons y aller.   
-Tu es très beau.

En effet, Niall et lui avaient été chercher quelques vêtements au petit magasin. Il portait en ce moment un jean noir moulant, déchiré aux genoux et un polo bleu royal, le tout était simple, mais lui allait à merveille. Ses cheveux avaient un allure décoiffés ce qui le rendait plus sexy que jamais aux yeux de l'Alpha, qui lui portait un jean noir et un t-shirt blanc à l'encolure large, laissant voir ses tattoos, ainsi qu'un blaser noir replié aux coudes et il portait de long collier et des bagues aux doigts. 

-Toi aussi Alp... Harry.

L'Alpha sourit en entendant son nom être prononcé. Il lui tira doucement la main pour le rapprocher de lui, puis ils partirent ensemble. 

-Où allons-nous? demanda Louis en levant le regard vers l'homme à ses côtés.   
-J'ai vu un petit restaurant de style petit café et j'ai préparer quelque chose. 

Ils marchèrent ensemble, leur main ne se séparant jamais. Aucun des deux ne voulant lâcher la main de l'autre. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au lieu précis et Harry fit signe à Louis de l'attendre à l'extérieur. Louis haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il devait attendre dehors. Au travers les fenêtres, il pouvait voir Harry aller parler à la propriétaire, une oméga de 65 ans, Angéline. Elle possédait ce café depuis aussi longtemps que Louis pouvait se rappeler, elle le dirigeait avec son mari, maintenant décédé suite à une attaque d'un loup sans tribu il y a 10 ans. La femme sourit et hocha la tête, puis partit vers un serveur lui disant quelque chose à l'oreille. Harry rebroussa chemin et ressortit à l'exterieure. 

-Tu peux venir maintenant Louis, c'est près. 

L'oméga suivit Harry à l'intérieur et l'alpha reprit aussitôt sa main. Il le conduisit vers l'arrière du restaurant et l'invita à prendre le petit escalier.

-Harry, tu es sûr que nous avons le droit...  
-Monte et ne pose pas de question, sourit le concerné. 

Cela sembla convaincre Louis qui monta les marches de l'escalier jusqu'à arriver devant une petite porte rouge.

-Ouvre-là.

Il fit ce que l'Alpha lui dit puis passa la porte. Il se retrouva sur le toit du café et vit un peu plus loin, une grande couverture à plat où plusieurs coussins prenaient place sur celle-ci ainsi que d'autre couvertures pliées juste à côté. Il y avait également une petite table basse où prenait place de petits tapasses de tout genre. Le tout était décoré de lanternes et de chandelles plongeant le petit espace dans une ambiance romantique et invitante. La porte se ré-ouvrit au même moment que Harry venait à ses côtés. Le serveur à qui Angéline avait parlé un peu plus tôt les dépassa en déposant sur la table 2 bouteilles de vin ainsi qu'un saut de glace et 2 coupes. Il leur souhaita une belle soirée et de venir les voir s'ils avaient besoins de quoi que ce soit. Harry le remercia, puis se tourna vers le châtain qui le regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Ils prirent place sur la couverture, face à la table. 

-Cela te plaît?  
-Mon dieu Harry... c'est au delà de ce à quoi je m'attendais, merci beaucoup. 

Harry sourit et leur servit une coupe de vin chacun afin de trinqué à cette soirée. Ils discutèrent et mangèrent jusqu'à tard dans la soirée et aucun des deux ne s'ennuyait. Après avoir mangé, ils s'allongèrent sur les coussins, Harry avait déposé sur eux une couverture. L'effet du vin fit en sorte que la petite gêne résiduelle de Louis partit et il était beaucoup plus à l'aise. Il était maintenant serré auprès de Harry et ils regardaient le ciel en échangeant de petites paroles par ci par là. 

-Je suis vraiment désolé d'apprendre pour ta mère, dit Harry.   
-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est moi qui lui a causé trop de stress, si j'avais été un alpha comme prévu...  
-Hey hey hey... qui t'a mis cette idée dans la tête? Cette maladie n'est en rien ta faute. Que tu ais été un alpha ou un oméga.  
-Dans ma famille il n'y a pas d'oméga mâle et rarement des oméga femelle, alors imagine le stress que ma mère a dut subir, de devoir prendre soin de moi et de vivre avec le fait qu'elle ait mit au monde un oméga mâle.  
-Louis, arrête... Ce n'est en rien ta faute, tu es ce que tu es et c'est tout. Je ne serais même pas surpris que ta mère ait été heureuse que tu sois un oméga. Tu es simplement parfait comme tu es. Cette maladie peut se développer chez n'importe qui, même moi, donc arrête de te prendre la tête avec ça. 

Louis sourit doucement et baissa le regard, mordant sa lèvre inférieur. 

-Je ne sais pas si je pourrais m'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit si tu n'arrêtes pas de mordre cette lèvre, dit Harry d'une voix rauque. 

Louis rougis en entendant ces mots, son coeur rata même un battement. Il remonta son regard et encra ses yeux dans ceux du bouclé. Le brun posa sa main sur la joue de Louis, dont le regard se promenait entre ses yeux et ses lèvres. Ce dernier sentait son coeur battre la chamade et il se demandait quoi faire à cet instant. Il n'avait jamais embrassé personne, était-il prêt à donner son premier baisé à cet homme. 

-Louis... puis-je?

Il s'entendit lui même répondre un simple oui, son oméga cherchant à avoir ce contact et Louis ne pouvait être plus d'accord avec sa deuxième nature qu'en ce moment. Il ferma les yeux et sentit les lèvres de l'alpha se poser sur les siennes. Il répondit doucement au baisé et bientôt la langue du brun demanda accès à sa bouche et Louis lui autorisa. Leur baisé s'approfondit peu à peu et un petit gémissement franchit les lèvres du châtain. Le manque d'air les fit se séparer et Harry colla son front contre celui de Louis. L'oméga ressentait tellement de chose en ce moment, toutes ces choses étaient nouvelles pour lui. La main du brun caressa doucement la joue de Louis qui pressa cette dernière plus fortement contre celle-ci. Un bâillement s'échappa de la bouche du plus jeune, ce qui fit rire Harry. 

-Je crois qu'il est temps de te ramener à la maison.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux et Louis voulu commencer à ramasser les choses quand Harry l'en empêcha. Il lui dit qu'il avait tout organisé et que quelqu'un allait s'occuper de tout ramasser. Ils refirent le chemin inverse, mais cette fois-ci le bras de l'alpha était autour de la taille du châtain et ce dernier avait la tête appuyée contre le corps de l'homme. Le chemin se fit en silence, mais dans un silence apaisant. Une fois devant la maison de Liam, Harry se posa devant Louis. 

-J'ai aimé cette soirée, dit le brun.   
-Moi aussi, beaucoup.  
-Louis, j'aimerais, avec ton accord bien sûr, demander à Liam la permission de faire de toi ma fréquentation. 

Louis sentit un sourire prendre place sur son visage. Lorsque l'on demandait à quelqu'un pour le fréquenter, cela voulait dire qu'on était intéressé par cette personne. C'était la première étape d'une relation, après ces deux personnes, ou plus pour certains, pouvaient se marquer à l'aide d'une morsure au cou pour devenir partenaire. Louis fit signe que oui et enroula ses bras autour du torse de Harry qui referma ses bras autour lui. Il baissa ensuite la tête et recolla ses lèvres sur celles du plus jeune qui répondit avec plaisir. Ils se séparèrent avec regret, mais Louis sentait la fatigue le gagner et son lit l'appelait. 

-Je demanderai à Liam demain lorsque je le verrai. Passe me voir s'il te plaît.   
-Oui, je passerai.  
-Bonne nuit oméga.  
-Bonne nuit Alpha, sourit Louis, heureux de pouvoir prononcer ces mots non par respect, mais parce que l'homme pourrait bientôt être sien. 

Il entra ensuite dans la maison et s'appuya contre la porte après l'avoir fermée tout en poussant un soupir de contentement. Il marcha ensuite vers la cuisine pour se prendre un verre d'eau et se retrouva face à face avec un Niall tout sourire accoudé au comptoir. 

-N-Niall  
-Tu sais que Liam va littéralement craquer quand il va savoir qu'Alpha Styles veut te fréquenter.  
-Tu... Tu nous as espionné!  
-Je t'attends depuis je ne sais quelle heure, oui je vous ai entendu parler. 

Le regard de Louis fit un rapide tour de la pièce et Niall rigola lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter que Liam n'était pas dans la pièce.

-Il s'est endormit après m'avoir fait l'amour, faut dire que le deuxième round nous a fatigué.  
-Niall! Je ne veux pas savoir, merci. Maintenant laisse-moi boire mon verre d'eau que je puisse aller me coucher, je suis épuisé.   
-J'en conviens que tout s'est bien passé alors.

Pour seule réponse, Louis sourit en buvant d'une traite son verre et partit en direction de l'escalier pour se rendre à sa chambre, Niall aux talons, les deux omégas souriaient. Ne restait plus qu'a attendre ce que Liam répondra lorsque Harry lui demanderait son autorisation.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà, le chapitre 7, je viens de le terminer et je me suis dis pourquoi pas leur partager maintenant :D Laissez-moi vos impressions je vous en supplie!!! COMMENTEZ!!!! même si c'est anonyme :D
> 
> donc bonne lecture à vous 
> 
> xxxx

Damien revint vers eux que tard en soirée. Les alphas se rendirent vers lui, chacun dans leur apparence de loup. Par la pensé, il leur communiqua ses informations qu'il venait de découvrir. 

-Il est bien ici, il a passé la soirée avec un oméga, je les ai vu de l'arbre où j'étais posté.  
-C'est bien, Enrick sera content d'apprendre cela, nous pouvons maintenant repartir, dit Jasmin un alpha qui lui aussi était sous l'emprise de cet Alpha renégat.   
-Non, je veux m'assurer que l'oméga est plus qu'un simple coup d'un soir. Styles ne restera pas longtemps ici sachant que son clan est plus vulnérable sans lui, il nous faut donc attendre qu'il reparte, si l'oméga le suit alors là nous irons avertir Enrick qu'il s'est trouvé un partenaire. 

Les autres alphas se contentèrent de hocher la tête, étant d'accord avec Damien, chacun étant méfiant quant aux informations qui étaient rapportées à l'Alpha. Valait mieux s'assurer que tout était vrai, sinon qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire. Damien prit le premier tour de garde, disant à ses compagnons de se reposer. L'alpha sentait son coeur se serrer à l'idée de rapporter le jeune oméga qui avait passé la soirée avec Styles. Il n'avait rien à voir la dedans et la seule pensée que peut-être il lui arriverait quelque chose le répugnait, mais il ne pouvait pas rien dire à son Alpha, il s'en prendrait à Tristan et ça c'était hors de question. Il s'était juré qu'il protégerait son oméga quoi qui arrive et voilà qu'il tiendrait sa promesse. Son cher et tendre oméga qui l'attendait dans les grottes de ces fichus montagnes qui leur servaient de maison, si doux et si beau. Si cet oméga se trouvait à être le futur partenaire de Styles, alors cette nouvelle information serait peut-être à la hauteur des attentes d'Enrick qui lui rendrait son oméga. Une larme coula sur sa joue juste à penser à son partenaire. Il lui envoya une vague réconfortante d'amour, vu l'heure Tristan devait sûrement dormir, mais au moins elle le réchaufferait et rendrait sa nuit plus douce. 

 

* * *

Liam se leva tôt et alla retrouver les alphas de son clan près de la maison mère où tout le monde se rendait pour recevoir les directives de leur chef de meute pour commencer la journée. Quelques un étaient déjà en train de renforcer les remparts et d'autre en train de creuser des fausses en dehors de ces grands murs. Sur place, se tenait Harry qui semblait l'attendre. Il alla le rejoindre, sans jamais le lâcher du regard. Le bouclé le salua d'un mouvement de tête que le futur Beta lui renvoya. 

-Liam  
-Alpha Styles.   
-Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemin, ma soirée avec Louis fut au delà de mes attentes et je suis absolument certain que le sentiment est partagé. C'est pourquoi je t'attendais ce matin, je veux savoir si tu me donne l'autorisation de fréquenter Louis. 

Le souffle de Liam se coupa à l'intérieur de son corps en entendant les paroles de l'Alpha. Il voulait fréquenter son Louis, ce qui veut dire qu'il veut faire de lui son partenaire. Son frère allait donc devoir partir. Sa respiration se fit plus rapide ce qui inquiéta Harry. 

-Liam... est-ce que ça va?

Harry lui parlait, mais son loup paniquait à cet instant. Louis l'avait donc remplacé en tant que protecteur. Puis la voix de Niall résonna à son oreille «Louis ne te remplace pas, il avance». Sa respiration revint à la normal et il regarda Harry dans les yeux. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre cela, même s'il lui disait non, Louis lui en voudrait à mort et ne l'écouterait probablement pas. Il pouvait même dire qu'il était heureux qu'un alpha veuille bien de son frère et surtout un Alpha de la trempe de Harry, la seule chose qui lui faisait peur, c'était que Louis ne serait plus à ses côtés. Il devait penser à ce dernier, ne pas faire comme son père avant lui et l'enfermer. Prenant un grand respire pour se calmer, Liam encra son regard dans celui de l'Alpha.

-Ce que je vais vous dire est absolument difficile pour moi, mais je vous donne mon accord et ce même si je ne suis pas son père et que maintenant ce n'est plus vraiment nécessaire de demander cette autorisation, Louis est libre de ses choix, de plus notre père n'a plus son mot à dire en ce qui concerne mon frère, il a perdu ce droit il y a longtemps. Louis est un être très cher à mes yeux et à mon coeur, il est ma famille avec Niall, mais son bonheur m'ait très précieux et si ce bonheur il peut le trouver à vos côtés alors je ne m'opposerai pas à votre union, mais gardez en tête les paroles que je vous ai dites hier.  
-Encore une fois ne t'inquiète pas, je veux être certain que tu approuves notre relation, j'aime garder les traditions et sache que mon clan te sera toujours ouvert et tu pourras venir lui rendre visite quand tu voudras. Je te promets de prendre soins de lui, je lui annoncerai ton consentement et l'inviterai à m'accompagner à mon clan lorsque nous repartirons, s'il le désire toujours. Voici mes intentions envers ton frère. Il sera ma première priorité. 

Liam hocha la tête et sourit faiblement encore sous le choc, puis releva le bras invitant ainsi l'Alpha à lui saisir pour se partager du respect. Harry ne se fit pas prier et les deux hommes s'échangèrent leur respect en se serrant les avants bras. 

-Et si maintenant nous allions travailler un peu, dit Harry.  
-Oui Alpha.

Ils allèrent retrouver les autres travailleurs qui pour eux la journée était commencée depuis plusieurs minutes. 

Liam travaillait à camoufler les fausses déjà creusées depuis quelque temps quand Killian s'approcha de lui. Le futur Beta arrêta sa tâche et s'approcha de son Alpha. Ce dernier lui adressa un énorme sourire et lui tapa amicalement l'épaule. 

-Liam!   
-Alpha, répondit-il en regardant son chef perplexe.   
-Comment va le travail?  
-Bien Alpha, il ne reste que quelques fausses à creuser à l'est du village, mais les remparts sont terminés d'être solidifiés et la porte ouest à été condamnée afin de facilité la protection de l'entrée principale, nous n'avons prévu qu'une petite sortie secrète au cas où ils arriveraient à entrer à l'intérieur pour faire sortir les habitants.  
-Parfait, très très bien...  
-Alpha... y a-t-il quelque chose que vous voulez me dire?

Killian reporta son regard sur le jeune homme en face de lui sans rien dire, semblant penser à quelque chose.

-En fait oui, j'ai demandé à ton père pour fréquenter Louis et sache que ce dernier m'a donné son accord.

Liam écarquilla les yeux, quelque peu mal à l'aise. Comment dire à son chef que son frère avait déjà jeté son dévolu sur un autre Alpha. Il porta sa main à sa nuque cherchant les bons mots, pour se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait pas de bonne manière d'annoncer ce genre de nouvel, valait mieux être franc et direct. 

-Comment vous dire Alpha, Louis à déjà un prétendant. Ils ont déjà eut un premier rendez-vous et l'attirance est réciproque. J'ai même donné mon ok pour que les deux se fréquentes.

Les mains de l'Alpha se serrèrent pour en faire des poings dont les jointures étaient blanche tellement il les serrait. Liam fit un pas de reculons tellement l'aura de l'Alpha était négative. Ses yeux étaient rouge, signe que son loup commençait à prendre le dessus sur lui. 

-Alpha, calmez-vous!  
-Qui!? Grogna Killian les dents serrées.  
-Je suis sincèrement désolé, mais je ne vous direz rien tant que vous serez dans cet état.

L'Alpha attrapa Liam par le col de son t-shirt, le rapprochant dangereusement de lui quand son nez capta une odeur particulière, Louis. Il relâcha le brun afin de partir vers cette direction sous les cris de ce dernier tentant de l'en empêcher. Sans plus attendre, Liam se jeta à la suite de son chef, redoutant ce dont il pourrait faire. 

 

* * *

Louis arriva tout sourire près de Harry qui creusait avec l'aide d'un autre alpha. La chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, c'était de découvrir le bouclé torse nu, la sueur perlant sur sa peau. Le rouge lui monta aux joues ce qui fit sourire l'Alpha qui l'avait sentit arriver. Il ressortie de la fausse venant auprès de l'oméga qui avait détourné le regard. 

-Bonjour  
-Harry s'il te plaît, met un chandail. 

Le concerné éclatât de rire et ramassa le dit vêtement pour calmer Louis.

-Te ferais-je de l'effet? sourit-il.  
-Harry! Geint Louis les joues toujours plus rouge.   
-C'est bon, c'est bon, je suis maintenant décent pour toi Lou. 

Louis sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps en entendant le surnom, mais se retourna pour regarder le bouclé qui le regardait ses fossettes en pleine exposition. Il pourrait franchement le regarder sourire toute une journée tellement il était beau. Dire que cet alpha voulait faire de lui son partenaire. Il avait du mal à y croire tellement il était chanceux. Avec un peu de chance il ne ferait rien qui mettrait fin à cette «relation» s'il pouvait dire cela. Harry l'attira soudainement près de lui afin de lui embrasser le front avec douceur. 

-Comment vas-tu? 

Pour seule réponse, Louis enfouit son visage dans le cou de l'Alpha. À cause de la sueur qui se trouvait sur son corps, la senteur de l'homme était plus forte et le loup de Louis voulait s'en imprégner. Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, que Harry se faisait projeter sur le sol, emmenant par le fait même Louis dans sa chute puisque ce dernier était accroché à son corps. Un grognement se fit entendre de la part du bouclé non seulement parce qu'on venait de le frapper par terre, mais parce que son oméga avait été bousculé. Il se releva rapidement, plongeant son regard dans l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, dans une demie transformation, ce qui consistait à avoir les yeux rouges, les dents aiguisées et les griffes sorties. Il reconnu immédiatement l'Alpha O'Brien qui le regardait avec fureur. Du coin de l’œil il vit Liam arriver et se diriger vers Louis afin de s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas blessé en tombant, puis sachant que son frère prendrait soin de lui, il reporta son attention sur l'Alpha qui le défiait du regard.

-O'Brien! S'exclama Harry, qu'est-ce qui vous prend!?  
-Mon oméga! 

Comprenant le sens de ces deux mots, Harry sortie lui aussi les dents et les griffes. Ils allaient devoir combattre pour Louis. Killian venait de le défier et il ne pourrait pas lui faire entendre raison autrement qu'en gagnant le combat. Jamais il ne laisserait son oméga, car oui, pour lui, Louis était sien, aux mains d'un autre alpha. Les deux hommes se regardaient, prêt à bondir l'un sur l'autre à tout moment.   
De son côté, Louis tentait d'aller les séparer, mais la prise qu'avait Liam sur lui était beaucoup trop forte pour qu'il se libère. Les larmes menaçaient de couler de ses yeux à tout moment et son coeur était serré, le souffle coincé dans sa gorge.

-Liam! Ne les laisse pas faire! Ils vont se blesser!  
-Louis calme-toi, tu ne dois pas t'interposer, ce serait beaucoup trop dangereux pour quiconque de se mêler à ça. Leur instinct à prit le dessus sur leur raison.  
-Mais Liam...

Le frère aîné pris la tête du plus jeune pour la caler sur son torse, lui disant de ne pas regarder, ce genre de combat n'était jamais beau à voir. Les deux hommes se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre complétant en même temps chacun leur transformation. Le loup de Killian était brun et doré ce qui contrastait avec le pelage noir de son adversaire. Les deux loups était pratiquement de la même grandeur et grosseur, mais Harry était toutefois un peu plus imposant et plus en muscle. Les deux se livraient un combat féroce qui fini par attirer l'attention des hommes autour d'eux. Zayn accouru vers eux en demandant ce qui se passait avec force. Liam lui expliqua la situation et bientôt tout le monde était au courant de l'enjeu. Louis sanglotait dans son chandail en entendant les rugissements et les plaintes des deux combattants. Il n'avait pas demandé ça, il n'était pas non plus un prix à gagner. Pourquoi ils agissaient ainsi? Pourquoi Killian s'en prenait-il à Harry alors que ce dernier était venu les aider? Tellement de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit, mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.   
Les hommes autour des deux Alphas criaient pour encourager le combat. Après plusieurs minutes, Harry immobilisa Killian qui reprit sa forme humaine, tout de suite imité par le bouclé. Leur nudité longuement oublié et loin dans leur pensés.

-J'ai gagné alpha! Louis est à moi! Grogna Harry entre ses dents.   
-Je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mot! Commenta Killian difficilement dû à la pression qu'exerçait la main de l'Alpha sur sa gorge.   
-Tu n'as rien à décider! Rugit Harry flashant ses yeux rouges. Je pourrais te tuer ici et maintenant!  
-NON! Cria Louis, Je ne veux pas de mort pour moi! S'il te plaît Harry! Pleura Louis toujours prisonnier des bras de son frère ainsi de ceux de Niall qui était venu les rejoindre en voyant ce qui se passait. 

Harry reporta son attention sur Killian qui était toujours par terre. Il approcha ses crocs près de l'oreille de son adversaire et chuchota prenant soin de bien faire sentir sa supériorité à l'aide de sa force, mais aussi avec ce qu'il dégageait «Louis est à moi, tu nous laisse tranquille! Tu peux lui être reconnaissant, tu auras la vie sauve grâce à lui. J'espère que tu auras compris que c'était la dernière journée que nous restions ici et que Louis repart avec moi. Maintenant je te conseille de ne rien tenter parce que je ne serai pas aussi gentil la prochaine fois».   
Le pouvoir de l'Alpha n'était pas à discuter. Tous les alphas et omégas autour d'eux pouvaient sentir toute la force que dégageait Harry en ce moment. Personne osait bouger ou dire quoi que ce soit tellement la supériorité du bouclé les intimidait, nul doute que Harry était un vrai Alpha. Zayn, Josh et Nick souriaient heureux et fier de leur chef. Harry se tourna ensuite vers Louis qui le regardait les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Le coeur de l'Alpha se serra à cette vision et il s'approcha de son oméga. Liam relâcha son emprise sur Louis et le cadet couru vers Harry s'accrochant à lui heureux qu'il soit là et sans blessure grave, ne se préoccupant nullement du fait que l'Alpha était toujours nu. Tout ceci était tellement secondaire, tout ce qui importait était que Harry était là, à ses côtés. 

-Il faut que j'aille m'habiller, dit doucement Harry en caressant les cheveux caramel de Louis. Il faut aussi que tu prépare un sac pour toi, nous partons pour Isha, si tu souhaite m'accompagner.

Louis leva le regard vers Harry, puis regarda Liam qui lui sourit doucement pour lui dire que la décision lui appartenait, comprenant que Liam avait dû donner son accord en rapport à leur fréquentation. Il était triste de quitter Liam et Niall, mais il ne pouvait plus s'imaginer être sans Harry. Même s'ils se connaissaient que depuis peu, leur loups s'étaient reconnu, comme s'ils étaient destinés à être ensemble. Louis hocha simplement la tête en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds afin de déposer un baisé sur les lèvres de l'homme. Harry empoigna le visage du plus jeune de chaque côté afin d'approfondir quelque peu le baisé, puis le relâcha.

-Allez, vas-y maintenant, j'irai te chercher chez toi. 

Louis fit signe que oui, puis se sépara à contre coeur de l'Alpha, avant de se faire ramener auprès de l'homme.

-Répond avec des mots oméga, je veux t'entendre.  
-Oui Alpha, ronronna Louis, son loup heureux de sentir autant de possessivité émaner du bouclé. 

Il partit donc rejoindre Liam et Niall tandis que Harry, accompagné des membres de sa meutes retournaient à la maison mère sous le regard noir de Killian qui s'était relevé avec l'aide de Mark qui lui regardait son fils avec haine. Il avait eut la chance de devenir quelqu'un d'important auprès de Killian, mais il a fallu qu'il gâche tout encore une fois et décide de trahir son clan pour devenir membre de la tribu Isha. Le seul réconfort qu'il pouvait maintenant avoir, c'était qu'ainsi Louis serait loin de sa vue, dorénavant il pouvait affirmer haut et fort qu'il n'avait plus qu'un seul garçon, que le jeune oméga était mort pour lui et ce sans remord.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà Voilà!!! Désolée pour l'attente :)
> 
> J'espère qu'il vous plaira, donnez moi vos impressions :D

\- Je veux que tu prennes les devants et que tu fasse une ronde pour s'assurer que les environs sont sécures, amène Nick avec toi et tu fais attention à toi. Tu communique avec moi s'il y a quoi que ce soit, c'est clair?  
-Oui Harry.  
-Oh! Et dit à Josh qu'il vienne me retrouver dès qu'il est prêt.   
-Parfait!

Zayn sortit de la chambre, son sac sur le dos. Harry terminait de ranger les quelques biens qu'il avait apporté avec lui quand Josh entra dans la chambre dont la porte était restée ouverte.

-Alpha.  
-Nous allons chercher Louis, je veux que tu reste à ses côtés peu importe ce qui arrive jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions chez nous. Je sais que tu es celui qui cours le plus rapidement d'entre nous, s'il le faut tu transporte Louis sur ton dos et tu cours sans jamais t'arrêter, me suis-je bien fait comprendre?  
-Oui Alpha, mais pourquoi tout ça...  
-Je veux juste m'assurer, je ne prend pas de chance, je veux que tu saches quoi faire si quelque chose devait arriver. 

Josh hocha la tête et il accompagna son Alpha dans les couloirs de la maison où ils ne croisèrent personne, afin de se rendre à l'extérieur. Harry avait un mauvais pressentiment, son loup était à l’affût du moindre événement, comportement et personne louche. Avec Enrick qui les traquait et son combat avec Killian, tout ça ne présageait rien de bon. Ils arrivèrent dehors où quelques personnes se tenaient sur place, dont Killian. 

-Part chez Louis et assure toi qu'il est en sécurité, ordonna Harry à Josh qui partit immédiatement. 

Harry s'approcha prudemment de l'Alpha O'Brien gardant une distance sécuritaire. 

-Sachez que mon aide vous sera toujours offerte si le besoin se fait de nouveau sentir et que les portes de mon clan vous seront ouvertes si quelque chose devait arriver, s'exclama-t-il.   
-La seule chose que je demande c'est que vous partiez d'ici et que vous ne mettiez plus les pieds ici, nous saurons nous passer de vous. 

Harry le regarda dans les yeux et inclina la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris. Il se retourna dos à eux avant d'ajouter un simple «Mon offre tient toujours sachez le», puis il partit en direction de la maison de son oméga. 

 

* * *

 

-Qu'est-ce que je dois apporter, demanda Louis à Liam. Je ne peux pas transporter toutes mes choses.  
-Calme-toi Louis, tu n'as qu'a apporter le strict minimum, tu pourras toujours emprunter des choses à ton alpha, de plus lorsque nous viendrons te rendre visite Niall et moi nous t'apporterons autre chose.

Louis s'arrêta et se tourna vers son frère un sourire triste au visage, puis les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, pour finir par se cacher le visage avec ses mains. Liam se précipita vers lui le prenant dans ses bras. 

-Louis! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
-Je suis désolé Liam, je voulais vraiment rester avec toi et Niall, mais voilà qu'aussitôt arrivé je dois partir et je suis vraiment désolé, pleura-t-il.

Liam fut prit d'un petit rire et caressa la tête de son frère avec douceur. Il s'éloigna quelque peu de lui et lui enleva les mains du visage pour qu'il puisse le regarder. 

-Hey... Louis, ne t'en fait pas, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Moi aussi j'aurais aimé te garder avec moi pour toujours, mais tu dois vivre ta vie. Je ne te cacherai pas que ça m'a prit du temps avant d'accepter ce fait, mais Niall et sa patience d'ange m'a ouvert les yeux et ce que tu t’apprête à vivre est la plus belle chose qui soit. Si ton bonheur s'apparente à ce que je ressens pour Niall alors je n'ai pas le droit de t'en priver. De plus, nous pourrons toujours nous voir, je te promet d'aller te rendre visite bientôt. Maintenant que je t'ai récupéré je ne te laisserai pas t'échapper de moi aussi facilement, sourit Liam.

L'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Louis qui sécha ses yeux à l'aide de son chandail. Liam vint lui embrasser le front et ils furent déranger par Niall qui entra en trombe dans la chambre.

-Pas le droit au câlin sans moi! Je vais moi aussi m'ennuyer de toi, crois-moi je vais forcer Liam pour aller te voir. 

Louis éclatât de rire, mon dieu qu'ils allaient lui manquer, mais il devait partir, tout son âme lui dictait de partir, puis un vrai sourire prit place sur le visage du cadet. 

-C'est quoi ce sourire, le questionna le blond.  
-Je part avec Harry pour devenir son oméga, je viens de réaliser ce qui se passe.

Liam rigola de son frère et le prit à nouveau dans ses bras, «Je te souhaite autant de bonheur que Niall et moi, et Louis, fait toi confiance, tu es un bon oméga». Le plus jeune du trio se sentit aussitôt bien à l'entente de ces mots, tout oméga recherchait l’approbation d'un alpha. Leur petite bulle fut soudainement brisée quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Liam se détacha des deux omégas et partit vers le rez-de-chaussé en disant à Niall d'aider Louis à terminer ses choses. Il arriva rapidement à l'étage inférieur et fut rassuré de voir Josh par la fenêtre de la porte. Il lui fit signe d'entrer, ce que l'alpha fit. 

-Alpha Styles n'est pas avec toi?  
-Non, il est avec Alpha O'Brien, il m'a demander de venir voir si Louis allait bien et de le surveiller pour que tout se passe bien.  
-Oui il va bien, il est en haut, il termine son sac, tout va bien? Zayn et Nick?  
-Partit en éclaireur pour s'assurer que tout était sécuritaire pour le voyage. 

Liam fut heureux d'apprendre que Harry ne prenait pas de chance et qu'il jugeait la sécurité de son frère au sérieux. De savoir que l'Alpha fou, Enrick, était de retour et que Louis ne serait pas à ses côtés pour qu'il puisse le surveiller le rendait dingue, mais sachant que Harry était préoccupé par la sécurité de son frère le rassurait quelque peu. L'Alpha arriva quelques secondes après et entra directement dans la maison sous le regard des deux hommes. 

-Louis?!  
-Il est avec Niall à l'étage, il prépare son sac, répondit simplement Liam. 

Comme si tout était calculé, Louis fit son entré un sac sur le dos. Leurs yeux se trouvèrent et Louis s'avança d'un pas plutôt rapide vers son alpha, ce dernier lui ouvrit les bras et Louis s'y réfugia, puis Harry lui embrassa le front avec tendresse. 

-Nous attendrons le retour de Zayn et Nick, puis nous partirons, dit Harry. 

Il se tourna ensuite vers Liam et Niall, qui était à son bras. 

-Je veux que vous preniez soins de vous, restez sur vos gardes et ne prenez pas de risques. O'Brien est plutôt en colère contre moi et je ne voudrais pas que cela lui embrouille la tête. Enrick nous observe, c'est dans un seul et unique but, frapper au bon moment et là où ça fait mal.  
-Y... y a-t-il du danger à ce qu'ils restent ici? demanda craintivement Louis en parlant de son frère et Niall.   
-Non, s'ils font ce que je viens de dire, peu importe où nous sommes, il y aura toujours une menace au dessus de nos têtes. 

Il se tourna ensuite vers les deux intéressés et encra son regard dans celui de Liam, plus sérieux que jamais. «Si quoi que ce soit devait arriver, je veux que vous veniez directement chez moi, vous pourrez amener avec vous tout ceux qui le voudrons, mes portes sont ouvertes». Niall frissonna en s'imaginant le pire. Il savait que c'était juste au cas où, mais la possibilité que tout ceci pouvait être vrai le rendait malade. Harry pensait bel et bien comme un Alpha, protéger, se tenir prêt, sain et sauve, voilà ce qui alimentait son discours. Il se tourna ensuite vers son ami et lui déposa les mains sur ses épaules.

-Ne t'en fait pas Louis, si quelque chose devait arriver, nous viendrons vous retrouver. Alpha Styles l'a dit, peu importe où nous sommes, il y aura toujours du danger, donc restons sur nos gardes. Ne t'en fait pas pour nous.  
-Tu sais bien que je prendrai soins de Niall, ajouta Liam, à moins que tu douterais de mes compétences d'alpha? Tenta-t-il de blaguer.   
-Tu sais bien que jamais je ne douterais de toi, mais qui va te protéger toi si le danger vous tombe dessus?  
-Ne te prend pas la tête avec ça d'accord, je sais prendre soins de moi. 

Ils furent interrompu par des petits coups frappés à la porte. Liam alla immédiatement ouvrir la porte pour y découvrir Zayn et Nick. Harry s'approcha rapidement vers eux et leur demanda ce qui en était. Ils lui répondirent qu'ils n'avaient vu personne et que tout semblait sécure pour le voyage. Heureux de cette réponse, l'Alpha se tourna vers Louis en lui faisant un coup affirmatif de la tête. Liam et Niall le serrèrent dans leur bras et lui dirent un dernier au revoir avant un moment. Ils sortirent ensuite tous à l'extérieur où Zayn, Josh et Nick se transformèrent en loup. Harry invita Louis à les imiter, mais ce dernier sembla mal à l'aise.

-Que se passa-t-il? S'enquit Harry inquiet.  
-Je... je ne me suis jamais transformé.

L'Alpha sourit doucement et lui prit les mains dans les siennes. 

-Tu n'as qu'à appeler ton loup, ferme les yeux et concentre toi sur lui, bientôt tu n'auras plus besoin de les fermer, mais comme tu commence, ce sera plus facile.

Louis fit ce qui lui était demandé et appela doucement sa deuxième nature qu'il sentit immédiatement. La joie de ne faire plus qu'un prenant le dessus et sans problème, Louis se transforma. Un magnifique loup blanc et gris prenait place au lieu de Louis, beaucoup plus petit que les alphas qui attendaient. Harry se pencha à sa hauteur et lui caressa la tête.

-Tu es sublime Louis, ton loup est à coupé le souffle.

Il se recula ensuite et laissa libre cours à son loup qui alla directement imprégner l'oméga de son odeur en se frottant sur lui. 

-Tu n'as qu'a nous parler par la pensé Louis, nous pourrons tous l'entendre.   
\- Ne puis-je pas te parler directement?  
-Cela est réservé aux partenaires, donc bientôt oméga, bientôt.

Un petit couinement se fit entendre et Louis remercia le fait qu'on ne pouvait pas voir ses joues en ce moment, car s'il avait été dans sa forme humaine il était sûr que son visage aurait été rouge cramoisie. 

-Mettons nous en route maintenant. Nous avons beaucoup de route et plus nous irons vite, moins le danger sera élevé. Louis, si tu es fatigué dit le nous et je te transporterai sur mon dos. Étant oméga tu es moins tolérant que nous et je ne veux pas que nous restions en dehors trop longtemps.   
-D'accord, je te promet Alpha. 

Au même moment, ils se mirent tous à courir sous le regard quelque peu triste de Liam et Niall qui entrèrent dans leur maison. En courant, Louis se rendit compte que ses sens étaient plus élevés, il pouvait mieux entendre et mieux voir. Il courait aussi plus rapidement et il découvrit qu'il adorait ce sentiment de liberté. 

* * *

Après 3 jours de voyages qui s'était passé pour le mieux, à leur grande surprise, ils arrivèrent aux portes du grand clan Isha. Louis sentit le stress monter en lui, il allait faire son entré dans sa nouvelle tribu et faire connaissance aux habitants. Il souhaitait que les gens allaient l'apprécier, qu'il ne ferait pas de bêtises qui les feraient le détester. Ses oreilles s'abaissèrent sur sa tête, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçue à Harry. 

-Ne t'en fait pas, tout se passera bien, je ne suis pas inquiet que les gens t'aimerons. Maintenant cesse de te torturer l'esprit et prépare toi à reprendre ta forme humaine.

Louis acquiesça et alla se cacher derrière un buisson, où il put se transformer et se vêtir à l’abri des regards. La gêne de l'oméga était tout simplement adorable aux yeux du bouclé qui terminait de se vêtir en compagnie des autres alphas. Louis revint vers eux et Harry lui pris la main afin de le rassurer, puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée. 

* * *

 

Damien entra dans les montagnes le coeur battant. Il demanda à voir Enrick, qu'il avait des informations cruciales pour lui. Il fut conduit dans la salle principale où il fut rejoint par son Alpha. Ce dernier arriva le regard sévère et les traits durs. Il s'arrêta directement devant Damien qui gardait la tête baissé en signe de soumission. 

-Alors Damien, j'espère pour toi que les informations que tu as pour moi seront à la hauteur de mes attentes?

Pour confirmer ses dires, deux autres alphas entrèrent dans la pièce tenant en laisse Tristan. L'oméga était en piteux états, mais rien n'enlevait à sa beauté. Son corps était fin et sa peau basanée, ses cheveux ondulés de couleur blond et ses magnifique yeux noisettes lui donnait encore l'air d'être jeune malgré ses 32 ans. Damien fit un pas en direction de son partenaire, mais fut arrêté par la main de l'Alpha.

-Hey hey hey... dit moi ce que tu dois me dire et je jugerai de la suite. Pèse bien tes mots alpha, les bons te permettrons de récupérer ton oméga, mais si par malheur il s’avérait que ce ne soit pas pertinent, dieu sait ce qui pourrait arriver à ce cher et tendre Tristan.   
-Non! Je t'en supplie Alpha, si quelque chose devait arriver, c'est à moi que vous devez vous en prendre, Tristan na rien à voir là dedans, mais je suis certain que vous serez heureux d'apprendre ce que j'ai à vous dire!   
-Ne te fait donc pas plus désirer cher Damien, sourit cruellement Enrick en caressant la gorge de l'alpha en face de lui.   
-Styles, il a passé deux jours au clan Odita suite aux derniers événements. Ils ont utilisé ce temps à préparer de petits pièges autour des remparts et à renforcer ces dernières, mais ce qui est intéressant, c'est que Styles à passé son temps avec un oméga du clan et qu'il est repartit avec ce dernier. Nous nous sommes assurés qu'ils allaient bel et bien au clan Isha et oui, je crois donc que Styles s'est trouvé un partenaire. 

Enrick resta quelques instants à penser à ce que venait de lui dire Damien et soudainement il éclatât de rire. Il riait à gorge déployée et sentait même les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-Damien! Damien, Damien, Damien! 

Il lui prit la tête entre les mains et approcha son visage du sien pour lui embrasser le front avec vigueur et force. Il le relâcha ensuite et se tourna vers les autres loups qui s'étaient groupés autour d'eux en entendant parler du retour des éclaireurs. Il écarta les bras et regarda les hommes présents. 

-Mes chers amis! Voyez ici Damien qui vient de m'apporter une merveilleuse nouvelle. Je ne pouvais demander mieux! Il a comprit mes attentes et m'apporte maintenant la clé de ma réussite! Je vais pouvoir monter mon plan et bientôt nous pourrons partir d'ici et aller chercher notre vengeance. Je sens déjà mon esprit déborder d'idées.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Damien qui sentait son coeur battre la chamade. 

-En signe de ma reconnaissance, je te donne le droit de récupérer ton oméga. Bien sûr tu devras rester sous surveillance, mais il te sera rendu. Ne suis-je pas d'une grande clémence! s'exclama l'Alpha haut et fort. 

Il fit signe aux deux alphas de relâcher l'oméga qui s'élança vers Damien les larmes coulant de ses joues. Il lui sauta dans les bras et son partenaire le serra fort contre lui, ne pouvant empêcher ses propres larmes de couler. 

-Damien, pleura Tristan dans son cou.  
-Shut... Tout vas bien maintenant nous sommes ensemble.

Les deux amants s'embrassèrent doucement tout en se murmurant à l'oreille des paroles rassurantes, sous le regard d'Enrick qui se détourna bien vite de la scène. Il fit signe à son Beta, un homme de 38 ans, aux yeux et aux cheveux brun et à la barbe longue de le suivre. Tout en marchant il agrippa l'épaule de l'homme. 

-La chance nous sourit Bastien. Nous devons nous assurer d'affaiblir Styles le plus possible. Pour se faire je crois qu'une petite visite chez O'Brien s'impose. S'il croit que ses petits pièges pourrons m'empêcher de le détruire, il se met le doigts dans l’œil. Prépare tout le monde, je veux les massacrer, je veux leur faire peur, Styles ne doit pas recevoir d'aide et quoi de mieux que de se débarrasser de ses alliers. Les autres sont beaucoup trop loin et sans importance. Dits aux hommes que le départ se fera dans deux jours, qu'ils s’entraînent avec force, je les veux prêt à l'attaque.  
-Oui Alpha, sourit Bastien. J'ai soif de vengeance et de sang, Styles ne s'en sortira pas. 

Les deux hommes se sourirent tout en continuant leur chemin. Enfin ils allaient pouvoir passer à l'action, enfin Styles allaient payer.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le voilà pour vous :D le chapitre 9 :) en espérant qu'il vous plaira!!! Commentez s'il vous plaît!!!
> 
> xxx

Le premier à venir à leur rencontre fut Simon. Bien sûr tous les regards étaient sur eux, quelques curieux leur avait même dit bonjour, mais la majorité se demandait qui pouvait être cet oméga dont leur Alpha tenait la main. 

-Alpha! s'exclama l'homme en le voyant enfin arriver. Je suis heureux de vous revoir et en bonne condition.  
-Moi aussi Simon, ça fait plaisir d'être de retour à la maison. Comment se porte le clan?  
-Bien Alpha, nous n'avons pas vu d'éclaireur depuis. Nous nous sommes aussi occupé de vérifier que les remparts étaient en bon état et réparer ceux qui devait l'être.   
-Merci, j'aimerais que tu prépare une réunion du conseil, nous avons plusieurs choses à discuter, ordonna Harry.   
-Oui, Alpha, d'ailleurs, puis-je demander qui est notre invité?  
-Il n'est pas notre invité, il fait partit de la meute, du moins il le fera dès que je ferai de lui mon partenaire. 

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'homme, ses yeux reflétant la joie et même de la fierté. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son Alpha sans jamais arrêter de sourire. 

-Félicitations Alpha, si vous saviez comme je suis heureux pour vous. 

Il se tourna ensuite vers Louis et le salua d'un hochement de tête.

-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance...  
-Louis, Louis Tomlinson monsieur.   
-Tomlinson?! Comme dans Mark Tomlinson?  
-Ne parle pas de lui, s'exclama sèchement Harry  
-Pardon Alpha... Je vais aller prévenir les membres du conseil, à plus tard. 

Simon partit rapidement, sachant qu'il ne valait mieux pas rendre en colère le bouclé. Louis s'approcha du brun et posa doucement une main sur son bras. «Ça va Harry, t'inquiète pas». L'Alpha soupira et posa ses lèvres sur le front de l'oméga. 

-Excuse-moi, quand je pense à ce qu'il t'a fait endurer... c'est plus fort que moi. 

Louis sourit et se serra dans les bras de son futur partenaire. 

-Vous pouvez retourner chez vous, dit Harry aux trois alphas qui l'accompagnaient.  
-Merci Alpha, je vais aller retrouver Eleanor, je ne crois pas pouvoir sortir de chez moi pour le restant de l'année, rigola Josh. 

Tous se mirent à rire et le brun partit retrouver son oméga tout récemment lié. Nick leur fit un signe de tête et quitta à son tour. 

-Je viendrai te retrouver directement lors de la réunion du conseil.  
-Tu t'occuperas de Louis, je ne pourrai pas rester avec lui, tu lui expliqueras ce qu'il ne comprendras pas.   
-Oui Harry, tu sais bien que je ne le quitterai pas des yeux, dit Zayn en tirant sur le bras du concerné le serrant contre lui. 

Harry ne répondit qu'avec un grognement tout en montrant les dents, ce qui ne fit qu'éclater de rire le Beta qui relâcha Louis non sans lui embrasser le front. Harry ramena Louis vers lui d'un mouvement brusque et grogna vers Zayn qui marchait vers chez lui. Le rire de Louis lui fit reporter son attention sur lui et il arqua un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire?  
-Toi, rougit Louis, Zayn faisait ça pour te rendre jaloux et tu as mordu à l'hameçon.  
-J'aime quand tu ris. 

Louis rougit encore plus et cacha son visage dans le torse du bouclé qui rigola. Il le décolla de son corps et lui prit la main pour le faire marcher à ses côtés. 

-Que dirais-tu de visiter ta nouvelle maison? 

Louis demeura silencieux, mais serra la main de son bouclé un peu plus fort. Ils marchèrent et plusieurs personnes leur dit le bonjour que Harry s'empressait de leur répondre et Louis faisait seulement hochement de tête. Ils arrivèrent assez rapidement à la maison mère et l'oméga pu constater qu'elle ne ressemblait en rien à celle de sa meute. Celle-ci était plus petite, plus chaleureuse, tandis que celle de Killian était grande et froide. Il n'en revenait pas à quelle point cette maison était magnifique, en accord avec la nature. 

-J'en déduis qu'elle te plaît, murmura Harry à son oreille. 

Louis se retourna dans les bras du brun et passa ses bras autour de sa nuque.

-C'est magnifique! Je suis tellement heureux que ce ne soit pas comme chez moi.   
-C'est ici maintenant chez toi. Et non ce n'est pas pareil. La maison est seulement pour l'Alpha du clan, il n'y a pas de place pour les réceptions, les réunion et autre, cela se passe dans la salle commune. Ici nous sommes en paix, nous ne serons pas dérangé par personne, seul moi et toi maintenant, sommes autorisé à y entrer, à moins que nous les invitions où qu'il y ait urgence. 

Louis sourit et relâcha son alpha pour courir vers la maison. Il entra à l'intérieur et pu y voir toute la beauté des lieux. Il explora chaque pièce et sentit Harry le prendre dans ses bras et le poser sur son épaule à la manière d'une poche de patate ce qui fit rire Louis qui tentait de se libérer. 

-Ha... Harry! rigola Louis, dépose-moi.

Le bouclé lui tapa doucement les fesses et monta l'escalier qui le menait à l'étage supérieur. 

-Harry! Je vais tomber!  
-Mais non, on arrive. 

Sur ces mots il le redéposa sur le sol devant une porte qui se trouvait au bout d'un couloir. Louis leva le regard vers Harry qui lui fit signe d'ouvrir la porte. Le mécheux s'exécuta et y découvrit une grande chambre de maître. Les murs en bois et le mobilier tout en blanc. Face au lit prenait place un énorme foyer et Louis ne pu retenir un petit couinement dû à son énervement. 

-Ça c'est à nous, notre chambre. C'est ici que je te ferai mien après la cérémonie, chuchota Harry en enfouissant son nez dans le cou de son oméga. 

Louis sentit les frissons lui parcourir le corps. Si seulement Harry savait à quel point ce qu'il lui disait lui faisait ressentir plein d'émotions qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit avant. Il sentit ses yeux le piquer et bientôt sa vue s'embrouilla. En entendant le petit reniflement du plus petit, Harry le fit pivoter pour qu'ils soient face à face. Il posa ses mains sur le visage de Louis, essuyant de ses pouces les larmes qui défilaient sur ses joues. 

-Que se passe-t-il Lou?  
-Rien, je suis juste heureux, je ne mérite pas tout cela et c'est la première fois que je me sens si bien, sanglota Louis.  
-Oh oméga! Tu mérite tellement plus, tu mérite un château.  
-Non Harry je n'en veut pas, je veux cette maison, mais avec toi.  
-Nous sommes chez nous maintenant, sache que je ferai tout pour que tu sois l'oméga le plus heureux du monde, dit Harry contre les lèvres du plus jeune.   
-Je le suis déjà Harry, merci.

L'Alpha sourit et déposa ses lèvres contre celles de son oméga. Au début si leur baisé était doux et plein de promesse, il devint rapidement plus sauvage et intense. Leur langue se caressaient tout comme leur main. Harry souleva Louis dans ses bras et l'appuya contre le mur. Les jambes du cadet s'enroulèrent autour de la taille du bouclé tout en gémissant. Perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, Louis décolla sa bouche de celle de son futur partenaire et pencha la tête pour lui donner accès à son cou. 

-A... Alpha...

Les lèvres de l'aîné s'attaquèrent à sa peau chaude, laissant des traces pour que tous puissent voir qu'il lui appartenait. Ses crocs s'allongèrent doucement et le démangeaient de le mordre pour le faire sien une bonne fois pour toute. Louis sentait son corps surchauffer et ses parties intimes se réveiller. C'était de toutes nouvelles sensation et il ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il adorait ça. Il sentit son entré s'humidifier et sa bouche laissa échapper de petits gémissements à chaque fois que les dents de Harry frôlait sa peau brûlante. 

-Alpha... Harry... nous.. nous ne... aahh... ne pouvons pas... aahh

Après quelques secondes, les mots prononcés par l'oméga se tracèrent un chemin jusqu'au cerveau de l'Alpha qui le relâcha doucement, gardant leur front collés.

-Pardon, je me suis laissé aller. J'ai tellement hâte de te faire mien.  
-Ne t'excuse pas Alpha, il n'y a rien à pardonner.

Harry se détacha de lui avant que son esprit ne s'embrume à nouveau. Il demanda à Louis de défaire son sac et de ranger ses choses dans la penderie. Il partit ensuite vers une porte à droite du lit, juste à côté de celle pour entrer dans la chambre. 

-Je vais prendre une douche, installe toi et tu iras après. Nous irons ensuite à la salle commune pour la réunion et nous finirons par un souper à cette même salle où je pourrai te présenter à tous.

Louis hocha la tête, quelque peu nerveux de rencontrer tout le monde, mais le pourquoi il allait le faire le rendait tellement heureux, que ça ne lui paru plus si pire que cela. 

-Des mots Louis, je veux que tu me réponde avec des mots.   
-Oui Alpha, rougit le concerné.  
-Parfait oméga.

Harry ferma ensuite la porte après lui avoir lancé un clin d'oeil ce qui fit encore rougir Louis, mais ce dernier ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et de trépigner de joie l'instant d'un moment. 

* * *

 

Louis se retrouvait au côté de Zayn et de Harry qui était assis au bout d'une grande table où plusieurs homme prenaient place. Il se sentait quelque peu mal à l'aise, de un parce qu'il ne connaissait personne à part Zayn, Harry et Simon qu'il avait à peine vu quelques instants plus tôt et de deux parce que la plupart le regardait se posant des questions. Harry se raclât la gorge, ce qui attira l'attention de tous et prit la parole. 

-Premièrement j'aimerais dire que je suis heureux de vous revoir et de savoir que le clan ait tenu bon même en mon absence. De plus, je sais que vous vous demandez qui est l'oméga à ma droite, il s'appelle Louis et il est mon futur oméga.

Les gens discutèrent entre eux, excités et heureux d'apprendre la nouvelle. Tout le monde chuchotait et les regard appréciateur fusèrent sur Louis.

-Messieurs! S'il vous plaît, je me dois de vous mettre au courant de tout l'histoire. 

Le silence repris place dans la pièce et Harry entreprit de leur expliquer le combat qui avait eut lieu entre lui et Killian, faisant en sorte que leur alliance était fragile en ce moment. La possibilité que Odita ne vienne pas les aider si besoin se faisait sentir était plus que présente. 

-O'Brien pourra toujours venir pleurer à nos pieds s'ils ont besoin de nous, s'exclama un homme à la carrure plus qu’impressionnante. 

Zayn chuchota à l'oreille de Louis, lui disant qu'il s'agissait de Milos leur chef combattant. Harry regarda Louis qui le fixait inquiet de la réponse. Si Harry décidait d'écouter ce Milos alors Liam et Niall ainsi que les autres habitants qui n'avaient rien à voir avec leur histoire étaient laissé à leur sort. Harry soupira et tourna les yeux vers l'homme aux cheveux aussi noir que ses yeux. 

-Milos, je comprends ton point, mais nous ne pouvons pas laisser les habitants d'Odita seul face à l'ennemie. Dieu seul sait ce qui pourrait leur arriver.   
-Alpha, je refuse de mettre un de mes combattants en danger alors qu'O'Brien n'en ferait pas autant pour nous!

Le regard de Harry s'assombrit, ce qui plongea l'ambiance dans un froid glacial. Plusieurs hommes baissèrent le regard face à tant d'autorité. Louis sentit les frissons lui parcourir le corps, Harry émanait puissance et force. L'Alpha se leva de sa chaise gardant les deux mains à plat sur la table, le corps penché vers l'avant pour se rapprocher de Milos qui le regardait dans les yeux avec prestance, mais on pouvait quand même y voir un peu de peur et de soumission face à son Alpha. 

-Premièrement ce ne sont pas «Tes» combattants, mais les MIENS! Deuxièmement depuis quand sommes nous devenu aussi peureux et lâche! La famille de ton futur Oméga est là bas ainsi que plusieurs personnes innocentes et JAMAIS je les laisserai seul!  
-Je... je n'ai pas voulu dire que nous étions lâche Alpha.   
-Alors pèse tes mots la prochaine fois!

Louis sourit doucement, fier de Harry, dire qu'il allait devenir sien. Il sentit le regard de l'Alpha sur lui et lui sourit après avoir reçu un de ses clin d'oeil. Zayn se leva à son tour et regarda tous les hommes assis à leur place un à un pour terminer avec Harry. 

-Je me porte volontaire si le besoin se fait savoir à Odita, je ne suis pas un lâche et je ne reculerai pas devant le danger. Je me suis fait des amis là-bas et il n'est pas question que je les abandonne. Tu peux compter sur moi.

Les hommes se mirent à frapper sur la table en signe d'accord. 

-Parfait, merci mes amis, nous garderons notre pacte avec Odita quoi qui arrive.   
-Merci, mima des lèvres Louis le regard embrumé.   
-Allez sonner la cloche pour un rassemblement urgent, ordonna Harry en se levant, suivit de tout les autres alphas. 

Ils penchèrent la tête en signe de respect envers leur Alpha et partirent se préparer pour le rassemblement de dernière minute. Harry vint tout près de son oméga et le prit dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Un homme vint tout près d'eux et Harry le relâcha pour faire face au nouvel arrivant qu'il reconnu immédiatement. 

-Milos...  
-Alpha, je tiens à m'excuser auprès de vous et de Louis, mon but n'était pas de blesser personne. Vous pourrez toujours compter sur moi, j'espère que vous le savez. J'ai laisser mes craintes parler, je ne veux pas voir les nôtres tomber. 

Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'alpha en face de lui en signe de paix. 

-Je n'ai jamais douté de toi Milos, c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de toi pour former les alphas afin qu'il ne leur arrive rien.  
-Comptez sur moi Alpha. 

Harry lui pris l'avant bras et y fit passer une vague d'énergie. 

-Alpha, désolé de vous déranger, mais le clan est près à votre annonce, dit Simon en s'approchant d'eux.

Harry relâcha l'alpha pour prendre la main de Louis. Ils sortirent à l'extérieur où toute la tribu se trouvait, pour se rendre sur une petite tribune de bois, surélevé pour que tout le monde puisse les voir. Louis sentit la gêne le gagner et ses joues rougirent. Le bouclé s'avança plus en avant et fit taire tout le monde avant de prendre la parole. 

-Isha! Je tiens à vous dire que malgré les menaces qui pèsent sur nous, nous ne laisserons pas la peur porter nos pas, nous la laisserons pas nous envahir. Peu importe ce que nous réserve demain, ce soir est un temps de réjouissance. Il nous faut aller de l'avant et je commencerai en vous annonçant que j'ai trouvé un oméga!

Les cris de joie fusèrent de part et d'autre et Harry pris la main de Louis pour l'attirer à ses côtés. Les acclamations redoublèrent et Louis sourit emporté par l'ambiance heureuse. 

-Es-tu prêt à leur en mettre plein la vue? Chuchota Harry à son oreille.  
-Quoi?

Il n'eut pas le temps de rien ajouter que Harry le pencha sous lui dans ses bras et l'embrassa à pleine bouche rendant les gens encore plus extatiques.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTEZ CHER LECTEURS!!! Plus j'ai de commentaires et plus je poste rapidement :D

Louis et Harry entrèrent dans «leur» maison et le plus jeune se dirigea directement sur le sofa qui prenait place dans la salle de séjour, épuisé de la journée. Il prit la petite couverture décorative qui se trouvait sur le dossier et se couvrit avec celle-ci, se calant contre les coussins confortable tout en soupirant de contentement. Après le voyage, un peu de confort était si agréable. Harry s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule. 

-Je vais te faire un petit quelque chose à manger. 

Louis releva la tête avec précipitation le regard paniqué. 

-Non! Je veux dire oui, mais je suis celui qui doit te faire à manger, s'exclama-t-il.  
-Louis... pas de ça entre nous, je peux très bien te faire un petit quelque chose. Oui tu t'en occupera la plupart partie du temps, mais si je te le propose, c'est que ça me fait plaisir.  
-Mais...  
-Louis!  
-Oui Alpha.

Harry lui embrassa le front, un léger sourire aux lèvres avant de prononcer un léger «C'est beaucoup mieux». 

-Merci Alpha. 

Harry nicha son nez dans le cou de l'oméga qui eut quelques frissons à ce simple contact. Ses lèvres vinrent se poser d'elles mêmes sur la peau délicate et chaude du châtain qui ouvrit la bouche et pencha la tête lui donnant plus d'accès. Le bouclé du se faire violence pour se séparer de l'oméga. 

-Ce que tu peux me faire ressentir... Surtout quand tu m'appelle Alpha, souffla Harry les yeux fermés. 

Les joues de Louis prirent une légère teinte rosée et il reprit sa place confortablement dans le sofa. Harry se releva et partit vers la cuisine avant de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait. Louis ferma les yeux quelques instant appréciant la tranquillité qui l'entourait. Il sentit à nouveau la main de l'Alpha sur son épaule. 

-Louis, réveille toi. 

«Réveille-toi» pensa Louis, mais il ne dormait pas. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit le regard du brun sur lui. 

-Je ne dors pas, dit-il en se redressant.  
-Ça fait une heure que je suis dans la cuisine et je peux te dire que les bruits qui sortaient de ta bouche prouvaient bien que tu dormais. 

Louis rougit, une heure qu'il dormait et il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, il devait être vraiment fatigué. Il prit ensuite conscience de l'assiette que tenait Harry dans ses mains, mais au même moment un énorme coup de fatigue lui traversa le corps. 

-Louis, je sais que tu es fatigué et je te promet que nous irons dormir après, mais je veux que tu manges ces spaghetti, tu dois te nourrir.  
-Mais j'aimerais dormir maintenant.  
-Oméga... je ne me répéterai pas!

Le corps de Louis fut parcouru de frisson, si Harry aimait lorsqu'il l'appelait Alpha, il pouvait en dire autant de lui lorsqu'il l'appelait oméga. Recevoir ainsi des ordres, être soumis à cet Alpha rendait son loup heureux et il n'avait qu'une seule envie, se donner à lui. Un petit couinement sortit de la bouche de l'oméga et l'odeur typique de la lubrification naturelle d'un oméga prit place dans la pièce. Le regard vert de l'Alpha devint aussitôt noir. Jamais il n'avait sentit aussi bonne odeur. Son loup réclamait se qui lui était dû, pouvoir s’insérer à l'intérieur du jeune homme, mais Harry refusait catégoriquement de s'abandonner à sa deuxième nature. Il se releva et s'éloigna un peu de Louis. 

-Mange tout et vient me rejoindre dans la chambre, ordonna Harry en quittant la pièce. 

Louis le regarda partir et la honte monta en lui. Son Alpha ne voulait pas de lui, pourtant il en avait envie, il ne l'avait certes jamais fait encore, mais il savait que Harry était le bon. Il n'avait pas faim, du moins plus maintenant, mais Harry lui avait donner un ordre. Il commença à manger quand il entendit le son de la douche venir de l'étage supérieur. Harry devait être dedans. Le bouclé avait été excité par lui, alors pourquoi ne pas vouloir aller jusqu'au bout? Peut-être son odeur n'était assez délectable? Plus vite qu'il ne voulu, il termina son assiette et alla la porter dans l'évier pour la laver immédiatement, ne voulant pas que Harry lui reproche de ne pas être à l'ordre. Il alla ensuite vers les escaliers qu'il monta tranquillement. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la pièce qui était maintenant sa chambre et y entra. Harry était devant une armoire et terminait de se sécher les cheveux avec sa serviette, seulement vêtu d'un boxer plus que moulant. Louis était immobile le regard rivé sur le corps plus que désirable de l'Alpha, chaque muscle de son dos bougeant au même rythme que ses bras. 

-Tout ce qu'il le faut pour prendre ta douche est dans la salle de bain, dit Harry en se tournant vers lui.  
-M-merci. 

L'oméga disparu derrière la porte au plus grand plaisir de Harry, mais non de son alpha. L'odeur était tellement forte qu'il avait du mal à se concentrer, puis le son de l'eau qui coule se fit entendre.

* * *

 

Louis laissa l'eau couler sur son corps et il devait avouer que ça faisait un bien fou. Après quelques minutes il sortit et sécha son corps et ses cheveux avec la grande serviette. Il regarda ensuite les vêtements qui était pliés et posés sur le comptoir. Il ne reconnu pas ses vêtements, ils devaient donc appartenir à Harry. Il enfila le boxer noir et le t-shirt blanc. Bien sûr ce dernier était beaucoup trop grand, l'une de ses épaules étaient à découvert et le chandail lui arrivait sur les cuisses. Il prit ensuite le pantalon jogging et l'enfila, mais il refusait de rester en place sur ses hanches. Louis décida donc de le laissé de côté, le chandail le couvrant déjà. Il retourna dans la chambre où Harry était maintenant assis sur le lit regardant un énorme livre que Louis ne connaissait pas. Le bouclé releva la tête et croisa le regard de l'oméga qui s'approchait lentement de lui. Il se leva et alla à sa rencontre, hypnotisé par la vue qui se tenait devant lui. Louis était parfait, ô combien parfait et il était à lui, du moins il allait le devenir. 

-Le pantalon était trop grand, je ne l'ai pas mis.

Harry posa ses doigts sous le menton de Louis pour lui relever la tête. L'oméga était tellement beau dans ses vêtements, son odeur se mélangeant à celle du plus jeune le rendant encore plus sien. 

-Tu es magnifique.

Il glissa ses mains sur le visage lisse de Louis qui s'appuya contre celles-ci. Il approcha ensuite ses lèvres de lui, mais au dernier moment lui embrassa le front. Harry sentit l'oméga se recroqueviller sur lui même. 

-Je dois réfréner mes envies oméga, sinon je ne saurais me retenir.  
-P-pourquoi te retenir, tenta Louis en le fixant du regard, ses yeux perdu dans les deux pierres vertes.  
-Parce que je veux attendre, tu sais la chance que nous avons que tu sois encore pur. Tu n'as même pas encore eut tes chaleurs et tu es pur, je veux attendre que tu les ais pour m'unir à toi, je te marquerai comme mien en même temps, ainsi notre lien sera puissant. D'ailleurs cela ne devrait plus tarder, déjà que tu es plus avancé en âge, alors maintenant que je suis à tes côtés, ton corps déclenchera le processus. 

Louis sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis le froncement entre ses yeux disparu pour laisser place à un petit sourire.

-Alors ce n'est pas parce que je ne te plais pas que tu ne me touche pas?

Pour seule réponse, Harry enfouit son nez à nouveau dans son cou, là où l'odeur du châtain était la plus forte et embrassa affectueusement l'épaule dénudée de Louis.

-Au contraire, si je n'avais pas le moindre contrôle sur mon loup, tu serais déjà en train de hurler mon nom sous la force de mes coups en toi, dit Harry d'une voix rauque.

Le visage de Louis s'empourpra violemment, non seulement de gêne face aux paroles directes de l'Alpha, mais aussi parce que sa voix et la vision du bouclé l'excitaient. 

-Tu n'aide en rien ici Harry, rigola Louis. 

Un petit sourire en coin se fraya un chemin sur les lèvre du bouclé, puis souleva l'oméga dans ses bras avec aise et délicatesse, n'empêchant pas le plus jeune de s'accrocher à lui, pour le redéposer sur le lit. 

-Il nous faudrait dormir, demain je te ferai visiter le clan et sache que tout le monde voudra te parler. Ensuite, en soirée, il nous faudra faire la cérémonie pour que tu fasses partie de la tribu. 

Le coeur de Louis se réchauffa à l'entente de ces paroles, il allait faire partie du clan Isha maintenant, là où il serait avec son Alpha. Il souhaitait que Liam et Niall puissent être eux aussi avec lui, mais Liam étant le futur Beta d'Odita, ne pouvait pas laisser tout tomber. 

-Cesse de trop penser, dit Harry en enroulant ses bras autour de son corps pour le rapprocher du sien. 

Louis se retourna pour faire face à l'Alpha et se colla encore plus sur lui, profitant de la chaleur qu'il dégageait. Il laissa sortir un soupir de contentement avant de tomber dans un sommeil plus que mérité.

* * *

Ses coups étaient violent et rapide. La sueur perlait sur son corps et les cris que poussaient l'oméga sous lui étaient puissant. L'Alpha sentait l'extase monter doucement.

-ALPHA! cria le jeune homme sous lui en venant sur son corps.

L'homme donna encore quelques coups, puis se retira et jouis sur le ventre de l'oméga s'empêchant de se lier à l'oméga tout en soufflant le mauvais nom. Il se laissa tomber sur le matelas à côté du petit brun. Ce dernier pris un mouchoir qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet et s'essuya le ventre avant de se retourner et de se serrer sur le corps de l'Alpha. Cependant, l'homme le repoussa et se leva.

-Pourquoi Louis?  
-De quoi parles-tu? demanda Killian  
-Vous m'avez appelé Louis, mon nom c'est Noah.  
-Peu m'importe...

L'oméga se releva et vint coller son corps sur celui de son Alpha.

-Rhabille toi et part, dit Killian en le repoussant à nouveau  
-Mais Alpha! Je croyais que nous...  
-Il n'y a pas de nous et ce que tu crois je m'en fou!

Le jeune homme recula de quelques pas et pris ses vêtements. Il les remis et se tourna vers l'aîné. 

-Vous m'avez utilisé!  
-Je ne comprend pas pourquoi cela te dérange, tu as déjà couché avec plus de 4 alphas, j'ai moi aussi droit à ma part.

Le jeune homme rougit et partit sans plus attendre. Killian se dirigea ensuite vers une porte qui menait au balcon qu'il ouvrit d'un coup. Il alla s'appuyer sur la rampe, perdu dans ses pensées. Tout son esprit était tournée vers Louis. Il était partit depuis quelques jours et déjà son loup quémandait l'oméga. Il était celui qui lui fallait, jamais il ne trouverait un aussi bon oméga. Il en voulait presque à Mark de lui avoir caché Louis, si seulement il avait été à ses côtés plus tôt, Styles aurait été évincé immédiatement et ne serait pas avec son Louis. Certes il le connaissait depuis qu'il était petit, mais à ce moment il n'était pas un bon prospect du à son jeune âge, mais maintenant... Jeune et doux Louis. Il se devait de le récupérer, peu importe ce que cela en coûterait, d'une manière ou d'une autre Louis lui reviendrait. Styles l'avait assez ridiculisé!

 

* * *

 

-Les hommes sont-ils prêt?  
-Oui Alpha, je leur ai bien fait comprendre que la vie de leur famille, oméga ou même la leur était en jeu. Ils veulent en finir et rapidement, ils ont soif de sang et il coulera pour eux, Odita n'a aucune chance face à nos alphas.  
-C'est très bien Bastien. Réuni tout le monde dehors, nous partirons demain matin, il nous faudra 2 jours de voyages, je les veux reposer, je les veux prêt, je les veux remplit de rage!  
-Oui Alpha.

Enrick se retint tout juste d'éclater de rire tellement il était excité, car oui la situation l'excitait. Ce qu'il donnerait pour voir le visage de Styles lorsqu'il apprendra la nouvelle que le clan allié au sien était détruit, car oui Odita allait s'éteindre avec ses habitants. Comme il était impatient de planter ses crocs dans la gorge de ses victimes, de voir la vie tranquillement les quitter sans qu'ils ne puissent y faire quelque chose. Il se sentit inconfortable et baissa le regard sur son pantalon, se rendant compte de la bosse qui le déformait. Il bandait juste de s'imaginer enlever la vie, ce qui le fit sourire encore plus. Il se dirigea vers le quartier des omégas où il pourra régler son problème en choisissant l'un d'eux. Il laissa échapper un petit rire et hâta son pas, pressé de se rendre à destination.


	12. Chapitre 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour l'attente, j'ai été très débordée avec mon travail et je suis tombée en vacances et je n'ai pas eut de temps pour écrire! Mais le voici :D Bonne lecture

Lorsque Louis ouvrit les yeux, il sentit les rayons du soleil lui caresser la peau. Les rideaux avaient été tirés et la plaça à ses côtés était fraîche, signe évident que Harry était déjà levé. Il se releva rapidement et sortit de la pièce afin de se rendre à l'étage inférieur. Normalement l'oméga devait préparer le petit déjeuné et le voilà qu'il faisait la grasse matinée. Il dévala les escaliers et manqua tombé en ratant la dernière marche. 

-Harry! Excuse-moi, je...

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en remarquant que son alpha n'était pas seul, Zayn était à ses côtés et ses yeux étaient sur lui. N'étant vêtu que de son boxer, Louis ne laissait pas quand chose à l'imagination. Un grognement venant de la part du bouclé sortit Louis de ses pensées et il rougit violemment d'un seul coup tentant de se faire petit. 

-Va t'habiller, siffla Harry les dents serrées.  
-Oui Alpha, répondit doucement Louis avant de se précipité à nouveau vers les escaliers. 

Zayn avait toujours les yeux rivés à l'endroit où Louis se tenait quelques secondes auparavant. Harry émit à nouveau un grognement et Zayn se tourna vers lui. 

-À moi, grogna-t-il

Le Beta leva les mains devant lui, pour faire signe à Harry de se calmer.

-Ne t'en fait pas Harry, je n'ai pas l'intention de te voler Louis, mais je dois avouer qu'il n'est pas déplaisant à regarder, dit avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.  
-Zayn, je te conseil de ne pas tester mes limites, ce n'est pas parce que tu es mon Beta que tu as l'autorisation de me manquer de respect!  
-Et j'ose espéré que tu es assez intelligent pour savoir que tu es d'abord mon meilleur ami avant d'être mon Alpha et que de ce fait jamais je ferai quelque chose qui pourrait te blesser volontairement, répondit aussitôt Zayn en regardant Harry dans les yeux. 

L'Alpha fit un pas de plus envers le basané qui recula tout de même d'un pas devant le pouvoir que dégageait Harry. Ce dernier ferma les yeux une seconde pour les rouvrir sur son Beta. 

-Ta présence n'est plus requise ici ce matin, nous nous verrons plus tard, dit Harry lentement, tentant de reprendre contrôle sur son loup.

Sans rien ajouter, Zayn tourna les talons et partit. Il détestait quand Harry agissait comme cela, il avait lui même une confiance aveugle en son ami, ne pouvait-il pas en faire autant envers lui? Il soupira, sachant très bien que lorsqu'il le reverrait, l'Alpha agirait comme si rien était et qu'il serait passé à autre chose. Il secoua la tête et partit vers la salle commune où ce soir Harry ferait un rituel afin que Louis fasse officiellement partit de la meute. 

 

* * *

 

Harry regarda Zayn partir, il savait que son ami lui était loyal, mais il était aussi un alpha sans partenaire et de le voir regarder Louis lui avait perdre ses moyens. L'oméga et lui ne s'étaient pas encore marqué donc Louis pouvait encore lui glisser entre les doigts et chaque menace devait être écartée. Ne voyant pas revenir le plus jeune, Harry alla à sa recherche. En ouvrant la porte de la chambre, il le vit assis sur le lit, dos à lui. Il s'approcha du plus jeune voyant que ce dernier ne faisait aucun mouvement. 

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas redescendu?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Harry alla se placer devant Louis et c'est alors qu'il remarqua les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Aussitôt, il s'accroupit devant lui et posa ses mains sur ses genoux. 

-Lou?  
-Je suis désolé Alpha, renifla Louis.  
-Désolé pourquoi?  
-Je suis un mauvais oméga, répondit-il en redoublant les pleurs. 

Harry se releva et prit place sur le lit avant de prendre Louis dans ses bras et de le serrer contre lui. Il lui embrassa le front et lui caressa les cheveux tendredement pour tenter de le calmer. 

-Calme toi Louis, tu n'es pas un mauvais oméga, tu es bon pour moi, d'ailleurs je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu dis de telles choses.  
-Je... Je me suis... lever trop tard... c'est moi... c'est moi qui doit faire le déjeuner et... et Zayn... je t'ai déçu... j... je n'aurais pas dû... de... descendre ainsi et... et tu étais fâché...

Harry sourit et un léger rire s'échappa de ses lèvres. Comment pouvait-il être aussi chanceux d'avoir trouvé cet oméga, c'est à croire que les esprits étaient de son côté. Il décolla doucement Louis de son corps pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Dans ces yeux tellement magnifiques, même après avoir pleuré, ils étaient époustouflant, légèrement rougis par les larmes et reluisant. Il essuya les dernières larmes du jeune homme et lui releva la tête. 

-Louis regarde moi, jamais tu ne m'as déçu d'accord, pour ce qui est du levé, c'est moi qui t'ai laissé dormir, je suis apte à me faire à déjeuner. Je préfère savoir que tu es reposé et armé de toute l'énergie que tu peux avoir pour passer au travers de la journée. De plus tout à l'heure, jamais je n'ai été fâché contre toi, c'est Zayn qui m'a fait réagir ainsi à te regarder comme il l'a fait. 

Louis posa sur lui un regard d'incompréhension. Ses grand yeux bleu encadrés de long cils épais, il pouvait littéralement les regarder pendant des heures.

-Nous ne sommes pas encore partenaire, tu peux encore me laisser et partir avec un autre Alpha et mon loup ne veut pas de cette option. Zayn était une menace, un rivale et mon instinct ne faisait que me crier «à moi! à moi!» et ce qui est arrivé arriva. Rien de cela n'est ta faute.  
-Je ne veux pas un autre Alpha, dit Louis en rougissant, c'est toi que je veux. 

Harry approcha ses lèvres de celles de l'oméga et ils échangèrent un baisé remplit de promesse. À bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et les pouces de l'Alpha vinrent jouer avec les lèvres rougis de Louis.

-Tu es tellement parfait pour moi, souffla Harry. 

Il lui embrassa chastement la bouche à nouveau puis se sépara aussitôt. 

-Vient manger, nous avons une longue journée devant nous, mais avant fait moi un sourire. 

Louis regarda l'homme en face de lui et sentit son coeur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Il avait peine à croire qu'il serait bientôt sien, puis sur cette pensée, il sourit à Harry qui le souleva dans ses bras le faisant éclater de rire. Cette journée ne serait pas si terrible finalement. 

* * *

Killian frappa à la porte devant lui. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'elle ne s'ouvre sur son Beta.

-Alpha!  
-Nous devons parler, répondit-il en entrant sans même attendre l'invitation de Mark. 

Ce dernier referma la porte derrière lui et suivit son chef jusqu'à la cuisine où Nora proposait déjà quelque chose à boire à leur invité. 

-Sert nous un pichet d'eau au citron et laisse nous discuter, ordonna Mark. 

La femme fit ce qui lui était demandé et partit à l'extérieur de la maison. Une fois seul, Mark remplit leur deux verres respectif et attendit que que Killian prenne la parole. 

-As-tu des nouvelles de Louis, quelque chose, n'importe quoi?  
-Non Alpha, je ne crois pas que j'en aurai non plus.  
-Étais-tu d'accord pour que Styles te vole ainsi ton fils?  
-Je me fou de ce que Louis peut faire, je n'ai plus rien à voir avec lui.  
-Si je te disais que je le veux, que je veux Louis?  
-Je crois l'avoir deviner avec le comportement que tu as eut envers lui.  
-À quelle point m'es-tu fidèle Mark...  
-Pourquoi ces questions? Tu sais très bien que je serai à tes côtés jusqu'au bout.  
-Je sais, je sais, tu es sans doute celui en qui j'ai le plus confiance et c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés plus que jamais.  
-Que veux-tu?  
-Je veux récupérer Louis, je refuse que Styles croit qu'il ait plus de pouvoir que nous. Il nous a assez sous-estimé comme ça, je ne le supporte plus! S'exclama Killian en frappant la table de son poing.  
-Louis n'aurait jamais dû partir avec lui, si au moins il t'avait choisit, il aurait pu sauver l'honneur de la famille.  
-J'ai quelque chose en tête, mais je doute que l'idée plaise à tout le monde.  
-Tu es l'Alpha Killian, tu es seul maître de ce clan, ceux qui ne peuvent se soumettre à toi devront en payer le prix, quelque soit tes plans je suis avec toi. 

L'Alpha sourit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son Beta. Il avait entendu ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre et avec l’appui de Mark, il pouvait mettre en route son plan, ne restait plus qu'à le partager avec l'homme à ses côtés.

-Ce sera très simple, commença Killian en souriant. 

* * *

Louis avait rencontré beaucoup de personne durant la journée et il lui était difficile de se souvenir de tout le monde, mais il avait pu voir de potentiels amis. Parmi ces personnes il y avait Eleanor l'oméga de Josh et Perrie une oméga seule qui était sage femme. Il avait eut beaucoup de plaisir à les rencontrer tous, mais il ne pouvait pas nier le fait qu'il était fatigué. Il ne lui restait plus que la cérémonie pour faire officiellement partie du clan Isha. Il se trouvait d'ailleurs dans la salle commune où tout le monde, à l'exception de quelques gardes, se trouvaient présent. 

-Louis?

Le concerné se tourna vers Harry et sourit en croisant son regard. 

-Il se pourrait que tu te sente très épuisé une fois le rituel terminé, cela est normal puisque tu seras envahi d'un seul coup par la puissance de nos ancêtres et de nos gardiens, les dieux. Je vais aussi te faire un peu mal en te faisant notre marque, tu sentiras comme une brûlure, ce sera normal, je ne veux pas que tu combat la douleur, laisse ton corps faire, il saura quoi faire.  
-Oui Alpha.  
-Parfait, maintenant je vais commencer. 

Il se leva, aussitôt imité de Louis et se tourna vers tout le monde. 

-Isha! S'exclama-t-il gagnant l'attention de tout le monde. Nous avons la chance d'accueillir dans notre meute un nouveau loup!

Des cris de jois se firent entendre et Louis ne put retenir un léger sourire prendre place sur son visage, car tout le monde criait leur bonheur de l'accueillir. 

-Ce n'est pas n'importe quel loup, mais mon futur oméga et par ce fait, votre futur chef qui m'aidera à diriger le plus grand de tous! Louis Tomlinson de la meute Odita avance vers moi. 

Louis fit ce que l'Alpha lui demandait et s'arrêta une fois à ses côtés. Harry se tourna vers lui et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent face à face. Harry sourit ce qui fit apparaître ses deux fossettes que Louis trouvaient adorables. Avant de commencer, l'Alpha embrassa chastement Louis sur les lèvres ce qui fit crier à nouveau la foule, mais rougir Louis qui le frappa gentiment sur l'épaule. Reprenant son sérieux, Harry pris l'avant bras gauche de l'oméga, là où la marque de son ancien clan se trouvait toujours. 

-Dieux protecteurs d'Isha, je vous présente Louis Tomlinson désirant faire partie des nôtres! Acceptez le comme l'un de vos enfants et qu'il puisse profiter de votre protection et bon jugement. 

Il plaça sa main à plat sur le bras de Louis, cachant par le fait même la marque d'Odita puis ferma les yeux et sembla prononcer des mots dans la langue des anciens, seul les Alphas étaient autorisés à l'employer. Soudainement le feu qui brûlait à leur côté augmenta en puissance et en hauteur, faisant sursauter Louis. Zayn qui se trouvait près d'eux lui sourit lui indiquant que c'était normal, ce qui le calma quelque peu. Puis d'un seul coup, il sentit son ancienne marque brûler de plus en plus jusqu'à devenir extrêmement douloureux. Il savait que Harry l'avait prévenu, mais il ne se doutait pas que ça ferait aussi mal. Il ne devait pas combattre, donc il fit la seule chose qui lui sembla bon de faire et il ferma les yeux. Il sentit une chaleur lui traverser le corps, mais une chaleur apaisante, réconfortante. Puis la douleur sur son bras fût encore plus brutale et il se sentit tomber, perdant connaissance sur le coup. Harry le rattrapa et retira sa main du bras de Louis. Au même endroit où se trouvait le symbole d'Odita, trônait maintenant fièrement la marque d'Isha. Les esprits l'avaient donc acceptés comme l'un de leurs, tout avait fonctionné. Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage de Harry. 

-Tu devrais le ramener chez toi, il en aura sûrement pour la journée demain à s'en remettre, dit Zayn qui s'était avancé vers lui.  
-Oui, je peux te laisser le bon soins de renvoyer tout le monde chez eux?  
-Oui Harry, je m'occupe du reste, si j'ai besoin de quoi que ce soit, je demanderai à Simon.  
-Merci Zayn. 

Ce dernier colla son front à celui de son ami et lui transmit une vague d'affection. Sans rien ajouter, Harry se décolla et partit en direction de sa maison, Louis inconscient dans les bras. Ne restait plus qu'il ait ses chaleurs et il pourrait alors le faire sien, mais cela ne saurai tarder. 

 

* * *

 

Enrik arriva aux abords d'Odita le sourire aux lèvres. En éliminant les principaux alliés de Styles, il lui ferait mal. Il avança silencieusement vers les portes, que ses éclaireurs lui avaient affirmés ne pas être gardées. Quelle bande d'imbécile! Bastien à ses côtés, il approcha de celles-ci et les ouvrit d'une seule poussée. «Étrange» pensa-t-il. Ils continuèrent d'avancer silencieusement, sans jamais croiser personne. Il fit signe à tout le monde de se tenir prêt et se rendit en compagnie de Bastien à la maison de Killian. Encore une fois, il n'obtenu aucune résistance. Il échangea un regard interrogateur avec son Beta qui haussa les épaules. Ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à arriver dans un petit salon où se trouvaient O'Brien et son Beta Mark Tomlinson.

-Ah! S'exclama Killian, Alpha Enrik Jones, l'homme que j'attendais.

Devant le mutisme de l'homme, Killian se leva et l'invita d'un signe de la main à venir prendre place sur le sofa qui se tenait devant le sien.

-Mais venez donc prendre place, après un si long voyage, vous devez être épuisés. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, dont tout particulièrement un ennemi commun, Harry Styles, sourit méchamment Killian suivit par Enrik qui s'avança vers eux.


	13. Chapitre 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde et oui un nouveau chapitre :) je voulais vous le poster tout de suite puisque je vous aime mes lecteurs. Je ne vous cacherai pas que j'ai été un peu déçu de ne pas avoir eût autant de commentaires que ce à quoi je m'attendais, j'aime tellement avoir votre opinion, vos idées, vos théories, vos états d'âme, bref j'aime tout autant vous lire que vous aimez me lire (du moins j'espère que vous aimez me lire) :) s'il vous plaît, lisez la note en fin de chapitre j'ai une question pour vous :) Bonne lecture xxx

Harry préparait le diner seul dans la cuisine. Le repas n'était pas très compliqué, des sandwiches et des légumes, mais c'était parfait pour manger à l'extérieur. Le soleil brillait depuis très tôt ce matin et il avait décidé de préparer quelque chose de léger. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par le son de pas descendant les escaliers. Il se tourna et vit Louis pied nu et portant l'un de ses chandails qui était évidemment beaucoup trop grand, lui arrivant à mi cuisse et l'une de ses épaules était dégagée. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver adorable. Les cheveux de l'oméga étaient dans tous les sens et il se frottait encore les yeux plein de sommeil. Harry s'approcha de lui et le soulevant de terre. Louis enroula automatiquement ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses bras autour de son cou. Après avoir échangé un baisé, le châtain alla enfouir son nez dans le cou de l'Alpha, sa tête appuyée contre son épaule. 

 

-Bonjour oméga, rigola doucement Harry.

-Bonjour Alpha. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé?

-Parce que tu avais besoin de sommeil, même si ça ne semble pas grand chose, changer de meute demande beaucoup pour ton corps. D'ailleurs comment te sens-tu?

-J'ai un peu mal à la tête et je me sens encore un peu fatigué, mais ça va. 

 

Harry se dirigea vers la cuisine, son précieux chargement toujours dans les bras et le déposa doucement sur le comptoir. Louis pu alors apercevoir la nourriture sur le comptoir face à lui.

 

-Tu m’as encore préparer de quoi manger, dit l’oméga d’une toute petite voix.

-Et cela me fait plaisir, tu dois te reposer, nous irons profiter du soleil en allant manger dehors, le temps est bon et chaud. 

-Merci Alpha

 

L’homme vint se placer entre les jambes du cadet et ce dernier baissa le visage pour atteindre ses lèvres. Leur baisé innocent prit alors une tournure plus sauvage quand Harry passa ses mains sur les cuisses du châtain qui laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir. À son tour, il posa ses mains sur les épaules du plus vieux. 

 

-Alpha… 

 

Ce mot sortit Harry de leur bulle et se recula avec frustration. 

 

-Nous devons nous arrêter.

-Mmm…

-J’espère que tu comprend pourquoi nous devons arrêter, ce n’est pas parce que je ne veux pas de toi.

-Je sais Harry.

-Bien, maintenant si je te préparais un thé médicinal pour ton mal de tête?

-J’apprécierais, merci 

 

Pour seule réponse, Harry déposa un chaste baisé sur sa bouche et alla préparer ce qui pouvait aider « son » oméga. 

 

* * *

 

-Je ferai en sorte de revenir tôt, sourit l’alpha.

-Nous nous ennuyons déjà de toi, répondit le blond le visage enfouit dans le torse de son partenaire. 

 

Ils se séparèrent ensuite, sans oublier de se donner un dernier baisé, puis Liam partit en direction de la maison mère où il devait aller rejoindre son Alpha. Le sourire n’avait pas quitté son visage depuis la journée d’hier. Niall ayant été malade pendant quelques jours de suite, avait été voir leur médecin, Alex, et était revenu 1 heure plus tard en courant, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. Il avait ensuite sauté dans ses bras pour lui dire qu’il était enceinte. Ils avaient pleuré tous les deux de joie, pour passer le reste de la journée à se câliner et se dire à quel point ils s’aiment et étaient heureux. Le sourire de Liam s’agrandit en repensant à cette journée. Il aurait aimé pouvoir partager la bonne nouvelle avec son frère, mais cela devrait attendre. Il leva le regard vers le ciel, admirant les quelques nuages qui prenaient place dans celui-ci, il se demandait comment Louis allait, s’il aimait sa nouvelle meute et si cette dernière l’appréciait. Liam reposa son regard devant lui et vit qu’il était arrivé, mais son attention fut attirée par un groupe d’Alpha inconnu. Aussitôt il sortit les griffes et les crocs et couru à l’intérieur de la maison. Qui étaient ces hommes et que venaient-ils faire ici? Killian était-il en danger? Il couru jusqu’au bureau de son Alpha et entra sans frapper. À l’intérieur, Killian était assis à son bureau, Mark à ses côtés, mais les deux hommes en face d’eux, il ne les connaissait pas.

 

-Alpha? 

-Ah Liam justement, je veux te présenter nos nouveaux alliés!

-Nouveaux…

-Je te présente Alpha Enrik Jones et son Beta Bastien Anton.

-Quoi?! S’exclama Liam les yeux écarquillés. Mais Alpha, nos alliés sont le clan Isha et non cette bande de traitre et de meurtrier! 

 

Enrik se leva de sa chaise et s’approcha de Liam. Ce dernier le regarda avancé sur ses gardes prêt à l’attaque, mais sans qu'il n’ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, l’Alpha lui empoigna la gorge et le plaqua sur le mur. 

-Écoute moi bien, sache que je ne laisserai pas un petit homme de ton espèce me manquer de respect de la sorte, tu t’y soumettra ou tu moisiras en terre, me suis-je bien fait comprendre? 

-Alpha, intervint Mark, c’est mon fils…

-Peu m’importe qui il est, chaque homme que j’ai tué était le fils de quelqu’un et je ne ferai pas exception. Je peux cependant être clément et te laisser une chance, pour cette fois. 

 

Il relâcha Liam qui toussa en reprenant son air. Des marques rouges commençaient à être visible autour de son cou et même si elles guérirait rapidement, il n’en restait pas moins qu’elles étaient douloureuses. Killian qui s’était levé un peu plus tôt s’approcha à son tour du futur Beta.

-Styles n'est plus notre allié Liam. 

-Il n’a rien fait qui mérite de le considérer comme notre ennemi.

-Il a volé MON OMÉGA! S’écria Killian.

-Louis n'était pas à vous Alpha! Il est beaucoup trop jeune pour vous! 

-Il est à moi! Il fait partit de ma meute!   
Styles est venu ici dans le seul but de me prendre Louis, ton père me l'avait donné! 

-Il n'est pas une chose Alpha, il a lui aussi droit de décider de sa vie. 

-Liam! S'exclama Mark, rentre chez toi maintenant! Tu as juré fidélité à ton Alpha et c’est maintenant le moment de le démontrer! Tu feras ce qu’il te demande ou je ne pourrai pas les empêcher de faire ce qu’ils devront faire et alors Niall sera laissé à lui même.

-Ne mêle pas Niall à ça! 

Il tourna les talons et sorti de la pièce aux pas de course, il devait faire quelque chose, Louis était en danger tout comme Isha. 

Ils regardèrent la porte se fermer, puis Enrik agrippa le bras de Killian.

 

-Est-il un danger? 

-Je ne croirais pas.

-Non Alpha, je connais mon fils et la menace sur son oméga le tiendra en laisse, commenta Mark. 

-Je te prend sur parole Tomlinson, tu seras responsable de ses faits et gestes.

-Oui Alpha.

-Maintenant, si nous revenions à notre principal sujet, une fois Styles à terre, que voudras-tu? Demanda Enrik 

-Tout ce dont je demande c’est de récupérer mon oméga, une fois Louis à moi, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de Harry et de son clan. 

-Tout ceci pour un oméga? Il doit être spécial.

-Il est tout simplement magnifique…

-Prend garde Tomlinson, Bastien aime prendre ce qui est beau et oui je veux dire dans tous les sens du therme.

 

Un sourire sadique prit place sur le visage de l’homme en question qui se lécha les lèvres juste à la pensé de tous les omégas qu'il avait eut dans son lit. Killian serra les points et grogna envers Bastien. 

-Du calme O’Brien, si tu me donnes aucune raison de te punir, si tu me reste fidèle, Louis restera à toi, mais si par malheur tu me décevait d’une quelconque manière, crois moi je ne garantis pas l’avenir de cet oméga.

-T’ai-je donné une raison de douter de moi!?

-Non, mais un loup prévenu est mieux qu’un loup mort. 

 

* * *

 

Liam arriva chez lui en courant au plus grand bonheur de Niall qui ne l’attendait pas si tôt. 

 

-Je te manquais tant que ça, sourit le blond.

-Prépare toi, nous partons ce soir!

-Je… Quoi!?

-Nous partons ce soir, Killian est devenu fou, il s’est allié avec Enrik pour se venger de Harry.

-Enrik! Mais c’est un… Pourquoi?

-Il en veut à Harry de lui avoir volé Louis.

-Mais il ne lui a pas volé, ils se sont trouvé l’un l’autre, ne peut-il pas comprendre! 

-Apparement non, ils m’ont menacé quand je me suis opposé à tout ça, mais quand père t’as inclut aussi dans les menaces, c’est là que j’ai compris qu’on ne pouvait pas rester ici.

 

Instinctivement, Niall entoura ses bras autour de son ventre, il devait à tout prix protéger l’enfant à grandir à l’intérieur de lui. Remarquant le geste de son partenaire, Liam vint aussitôt le prendre dans ses bras.

 

-Je te promet que je ferai tout en sorte pour vous protéger tous les deux, maintenant je veux que tu ailles faire un sac pour toi et pour moi avec le nécessaire strictement. Je vais aller voir pour avertir quelques personnes qui pourrons nous être utile, nous allons partir pour Isha ce soir. Je vais prévenir quelques personnes de confiances de faire en sorte de rester obéissant envers les Alphas afin que rien ne leur arrive. Nous reviendrons avec des renforts pour reprendre notre clan, mais il n’est plus sécuritaire pour l’instant. Tu prépareras un léger repas pour une dizaine de personnes, je vais les inviter chez nous pour partir une fois la nuit tombée.

 

Niall resserra ses bras autour de Liam comprenant que la situation était dangereuse, il était fier de Liam et de ses valeurs, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de s’inquiéter pour lui. Il le relâcha et força un sourire.

 

-Je vais m’y mettre à l’instant, va faire ce que tu dois faire et ne t’inquiète pas pour moi, mais soit prudent.  
Promis 

 

Liam tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte. Niall était réellement merveilleux et il se battrait pour lui coûte que coûte. Maintenant il devait aller chercher des hommes de confiance pour leur route vers Isha, les autres resteront au clan et se soumettront aux deux Alphas et lorsque le moment sera venu, pourront se rallier à Isha. Il devait être prudent et ne réveiller aucun soupçon. 

 

* * *

 

Louis était allongé sur un un énorme coussin à l’ombre tandis que Harry profitait du soleil. L’oméga s’était plaint d’avoir trop chaud et avait préféré resté sous l’énorme arbre. Plusieurs minutes s’étant écoulés sans que le châtain ne parle, l’Alpha se dirigea vers lui. Ils avaient manger tout en parlant durant la dernière heure profitant l’un de l’autre. Cette après-midi avait confirmer son choix pour Louis, il était l’oméga qui lui fallait. Une fois près de lui, Harry s’accroupit à ses côtés pour remarquer qu’il dormait. Il sourit doucement et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras pour le porter à l’intérieur. En le soulevant, il remarqua que la peau de Louis était chaude. Il le porta à l’intérieur, le monta à l’étage et le déposa sur leur lit pour pouvoir mieux vérifier son état. En posant sa main sur le front de Louis il sentit aussitôt la chaleur suffocante qui émanait de l’oméga. 

 

-Harry… Gémit Louis dans son sommeil. 

-Je suis la Lou.

-Mmmm…

-Shuutt… Dort oméga. 

 

Le silence reprit et Harry entreprit de dévêtir Louis, lorsqu’il enleva le pantalon, il posa les doigts dans quelque chose de mouillé. Il porta sa main à son nez et y sentit l’odeur forte de son oméga, mais mélanger avec quelque chose de tout à fait irrésistible. Soudain il prit conscience de ce qui se passait, son Louis était en chaleur, ses première chaleurs. Il sentit son loup se réveiller, une envie folle de faire le jeune homme sien. Il remarqua aussitôt que son odeur avait changé, rendant l’oméga encore plus délectable. Son ventre se réchauffa, il voulait ravager le corps de l’endormi, se nouer à lui, le mettre enceinte encore et encore. Il était si prit dans ses pensés, qu’il n’avait pas entendu les coups frappés à la porte. 

 

-Alpha! 

 

Harry releva la tête et grogna en regardant la porte. Il se leva et sortit de la chambre pour aller chasser l’intrus de sa maison. En bas de l’escalier, il reconnu Josh qui avait flairé l’odeur de l’oméga en chaleur. 

 

-Sort d’ici! S’exclama Harry 

-Je ne m’approche pas Alpha, je suis venu vérifier que tout allait bien.

-Oui, maintenant part! 

-Je vais annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Zayn et Simon, je garderai ta maison et chargerai Eleanor de venir vous porter de quoi manger et boire.

-Merci, maintenant sort d’ici! S’exclama Harry en utilisant là voix Alpha. 

 

Josh s’inclina et sortit immédiatement de la maison le sourire aux lèvres. Louis avait ses chaleurs, ce qui voulait dire que son Alpha fera de Louis son oméga ce soir. Les chances que le plus jeune tombe enceinte étaient élevées, ils auraient un héritier prochainement. Le clan devait être au courant, cet événement méritait d’être fêté. Malgré la menace qui planait, les moments heureux trouvaient toujours leur place et c’est ce qui les rendaient encore plus merveilleux. Enrik ne pouvait pas gagner, maintenant que leur Alpha s’était remis de la perte de ses parents et avait trouvé le bonheur, il ne pouvait pas laisser tout ceci d’effondrer. Sur ces pensées, il continua son chemin rapidement vers la salle commune où Zayn se trouvait en compagnie de Simon. 

 

* * *

 

Harry retourna aussitôt dans la chambre pour être auprès de son oméga, en entrant dans la pièce il y vit Louis réveillé, les cheveux en bataille se tortillant dans tous les côtés. En voyant l’Alpha entrer, Louis émit un gémissement.

 

-Alpha!

-Je suis là

-J’ai besoin… s’il te plaît…. 

-De quoi oméga, de quoi as-tu besoin?Demanda-t-il en se déshabillant. 

-De toi en moi…

-Oui amour 

 

Il embarqua sur le lit complètement nu et se positionna au dessus de son oméga, le moment tant attendu enfin arrivé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu :) maintenant j'ai une petite question pour vous, ça me tracasse depuis un petit moment. J'aimerais savoir si vous aimeriez voir Zayn s'ajouter au couple Larry? Ou même au couple Niam? Je suis un peu perdu face à ce que je pourrais faire avec lui, dois-je lui faire une place dans un de mes couples existant ou je lui trouve quelqu'un d'autre? Une femme ou un homme!? JE NE SAIS PAS QUOI FAIRE!!! Donc je m'en remet à vous mes amours :)   
> Merci de me répondre, votre opinion m'est très cher ❤️❤️


	14. Chapitre 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!! un nouveau chapitre parce que je vous aime <3 dites moi ce que vous en pensez et allez lire mon autre histoire, Illusion, le premier chapitre est posté, vous me donnerez vos impressions! :D 
> 
> Bonne lecture

Louis haletait tellement les sensations étaient fortes. Les mains de Harry étaient partout sur lui et il en voulait plus, toujours plus. 

-Harry!   
-Ne t'en fait pas amour, je vais te faire l'amour aussi bien et fort que tu auras de la difficulté à marché, je vais te remplir de mes bébés, je vais te marquer comme mien, nous serons liés pour la vie.  
-Oui Harry!... S'il te plaît

Harry sourit et ne tenant plus face aux petits gémissements de Louis et de son odeur plus qu'irrésistible, il embrassa les lèvres de Louis avec empressement, toute notion de retenu envolée ne laissant place qu'à son instinct, son loup prenant le dessus sur sa conscience. 

Il lâcha les lèvres de Louis et descendit sur sa mâchoire lui embrassant chaque parcelle de peau que ses lèvres touchaient. Il continua de descendre, sa bouche emprisonnant l'un de ses tétons durcit le faisant haleter de plaisir. Avec son pouce et son indexe, il malmena l'autre faisant arquer le dos de Louis. Cette douce torture dura pendant quelques minutes où l'oméga son sexe dur à en faire mal, il avait besoin de jouir, là et maintenant.

-Oh Harry! Je...   
-Je veux que tu viennes juste avec ça, jouis pour moi Louis.

Les sensations nouvelles avaient de quoi rendre dingue l'oméga et les paroles que le bouclé prononçaient lui faisait perdre la tête. Abandonné aux plaisirs et désireux de plaire à son Alpha, Louis éjacula une première fois. Il reprit quelque peu conscience et alla coller sa bouche à celle de Harry. Ils échangèrent un baisé passionné juste avant que Harry ne le retourne sur le ventre.

-À quatre pattes oméga

Louis obtempéra immédiatement, la position permettant à Harry d'avoir accès à cet antre tant convoité. L'anneau de chaire tentait de combler l'espace vide d'où coulait le fluide de lubrification naturelle que seul les omégas pouvaient produire à par les femmes. Sans plus attendre, Harry fonça entre les deux fesses rebondit de Louis, léchant avec vigueur l'entrée du plus jeune, ensorcelé par le goût délicieux de son oméga en chaleur. 

-ALPHA! S'écria Louis perdu dans les limbes du plaisir.

Il jouit pour la deuxième fois et malgré ces deux fois il lui manquait toujours la présence de Harry en lui. Il se sentait vide. Il avait besoin de sentir Harry en lui, de ne faire qu'un avec son Alpha. 

-Alpha, pleura Louis, en moi.

Harry grogna et retourna Louis à nouveau sur le dos, désireux de voir chaque expression de son oméga lorsqu'il le ferait sien. N'ayant pas besoin de préparation puisqu'il était en chaleur, Harry enduit ses doigts du lubrifiant de Louis et frotta son sexe avec celui-ci faisant quelques vas et vient. Il fonça sur la bouche de son futur partenaire et l'embrassa sauvagement, les mains de ce dernier tirant sur ses boucles le faisant gémir contre sa bouche. Il glissa ensuite ses lèvres près de son oreille.

-Je vais y aller oméga, cris pour moi, je veux que tout le monde puisse entendre que tu m'appartiens. 

Sur ces paroles, il pénétra Louis d'un coup de rein, le faisant crier de plaisir. Le plus jeune enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses bras autour de son cou, se moulant contre le corps de son amant. Les coups de reins étaient puissant, Harry y mettait toute la passion et tout sa frustration des derniers jours tout en faisant attention de ne pas le blesser. Louis griffait le dos de Harry tellement les sensation étaient fortes et exquises. La pièce n'était que gémissements et cris de plaisir. 

-Je... je vais venir, gémit Louis  
-Pas tout de suite oméga, attend moi, ensemble à mon signal, je te marquerai en même temps.  
-Plus vite! 

Harry se redressa emportant Louis avec lui, se dernier se retrouvant en position assise sur son Alpha. Harry empoigna les hanches de son amant et les souleva l'aidant à se mouvoir sur son membre. Il lécha la jonction entre les épaules et le cou du côté gauche, là où il le marquerait. Sentant la chaleur monter en lui, il savait qu'il allait jouir. 

-Maintenant oméga!

Louis se laissa alors aller à nouveau, tout comme Harry qui se noua à son oméga tout en le mordant pour le faire sien. Louis cria sous le plaisir et tout devint noir. Harry lécha sa marque et sourit en sentant l'énergie de Louis et la sienne ne faire plus qu'un. Son oméga, son partenaire venais de tomber en espace oméga et Harry se lova contre lui, se couchant sur le dos, Louis sur son torse, leur corps noués ensemble. Harry pouvait sentir sa semence remplir son oméga et son loup ne pouvait être plus qu'heureux qu'en se moment. 

-À moi, dit Harry avant de s'endormir à son tour. 

 

* * *

Josh arriva à la salle commune où Zayn était en pleine discussion avec Simon. Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers lui et le salua d'un signe de tête.

-Avec le sourire qu'il a, je dirais que quelqu'un à passé une belle après-midi, rigola Zayn.   
-Hahaha, oui, mais ce n'est pas pour ce que vous pensez.  
-Tu as été voir notre Alpha pour s'assurer que tout allait bien?  
-Oui Simon et croyez moi tout va parfaitement bien, Louis est en chaleur, à l'heure qu'il est ils doivent maintenant être partenaire.  
-Louis est en chaleur, s'exclama Zayn heureux pour son meilleur ami, pour ne pas dire son frère. Mais c'est merveilleux!  
-Si les esprits sont cléments, ils voudront bien faire en sorte de nous donner un héritier, ajouta Simon le sourire aux lèvres. Il y a si longtemps que le clan n'avait pas connu autant de réjouissement. Notre Alpha se trouve un partenaire et bientôt un héritier, les dieux nous bénissent.   
-J'ai demandé à Eleanor de s'assurer qu'ils ne manquaient pas d'eau et de nourriture, étant une oméga marquée, elle représente moins de danger aux yeux de notre Alpha, dit Josh, je me suis aussi porté volontaire pour surveiller l'entrée de sa maison pour être sûr que personne n'entre à part Eleanor.  
-Parfait, je vais avertir les gardes et je veux que les éclaireurs soient plus nombreux et plus vigilant, ordonna Zayn.   
-Oui Beta, je vais aller avertir les éclaireurs pour qu'ils se préparent entre eux, dit Simon en baissant la tête devant Zayn.   
-Josh, demande à Ashton et Calum de te seconder à la maison de Harry, vous vous relayerez.  
-Oui Zayn, pardon... je veux dire Beta.

Le basané rigolât et le frappa à l'épaule amicalement.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de m'appeler Beta, je déteste les formalités.

Josh sourit et partit faire ce qui lui avait été demandé. Zayn alla vers le cloché qu'il fit sonné signalant par le fait même que leur Alpha avait marqué son oméga. Comme le voulait la coutume, chaque maison ferait brûler une chandelle durant tout le moment des premières chaleurs de Louis passées en compagnie de leur Alpha pour que les esprits leur donne un héritier en santé et pour que leur couple reste fort et uni.

 

* * *

Niall terminait de faire les spaghettis quand la porte de la maison s'ouvrit. Il se dépêcha à quitter son plan de travail pour aller voir le nouvel arrivant et son coeur explosa de joie en voyant Liam. 

-Niall! Dit ce dernier en prenant son oméga enceinte dans ses bras. Ils arriveront sous peu, nous seront 18 en comptant ceux qui viendront accompagné. Nous avons ensuite avertis les autres que nous reviendront et de se tenir prêt.   
-Je suis tellement heureux de te voir ici, je n'ai pas arrêté de m'en faire pour toi.  
-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi, le seul qui doit combler tes pensées est notre petit trésor qui grandit en toi.  
-Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toi, je t'aime.  
-Je t'aime aussi et ça sent magnifiquement bon.  
-J'ai fait des spaghettis, est-ce que cela convient?  
-C'est parfait amour. 

À ce moment, des coups furent frappé à la porte, Niall en bon oméga alla immédiatement ouvrir la porte. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'il s’agissait des membres combattants de son clan.

-Bonsoir Niall, dit Mick l'un d'eux.

Le blond se poussa de la porte et l'ouvrit plus grand pour laissé place aux invités. Ils entrèrent tous, la plupart d'entre eux étant alphas, seulement 6 étaient omégas et un seul alpha de 10 ans. Parmi eux, il y avait Bryan, le chef guerrier et son fils, Lucky, que Niall connaissait bien. 

-Allo Niall, dit celui-ci.  
-Lucky, tu fais le voyage avec nous?  
-Oui, je ne pouvais pas rester avec ce genre de personne, ils me font peur, surtout le Beta, il me regarde comme si j'étais un morceau de viande et je ne peux pas le supporter. Il a déjà tenté de me toucher, mais mon père est arrivé juste à temps. Nous avions prévu nous aussi de partir, alors quand Liam est venu nous voir nous avons immédiatement accepté.   
-Je suis sincèrement désolé pour toi Lucky.

Lucky était simplement magnifique, il ressemblait beaucoup à sa défunte mère, les cheveux blanc court sur les côtés, mais beaucoup plus long sur le dessus, sa bouche très pulpeuse ne passait pas inaperçu, quant à ses yeux, ils étaient bleu et ses traits étaient fins. Lorsqu'il était jeune, plus d'une fois on l'avait pris pour une fille. Pas étonnant que ce Bastien ait posé ses yeux sur lui, il avait 18 ans et n'était pas marqué, quoi qu'avec cette brute, il ne crois pas que le fait qu'il ait été marqué ou non le dérange.

-Vient, maintenant nous allons aller retrouver les autres et bientôt tout ceci sera derrière nous. 

Lucky sourit et suivit Niall à la cuisine où ils virent que chacun avait prit place à la table. Lucky se proposa pour aider le blond et les deux omégas sous le regard fier de son partenaire pour l'un et son père pour l'autre entreprirent de servirent le repas pendant que Liam expliquait sont plan. Tout le monde était d'accord avec lui et les stratégies fusèrent de toute part. 

-Loin de moi l'idée de vous déplaire, mais la seule chose qui nous faut faire pour l'instant est de partir d'ici, une fois chez Styles, nous verrons ce qu'il nous proposera. Il est possible qu'il refuse de nous aider en se basant sur ce qui s'est passé entre lui et Killian, dit Bryan.  
-Louis est avec lui, il ne permettra pas une telle chose, commenta Liam, nous sommes sa famille et avant de partir Styles à quand même précisé que sa proposition d'aide tenait toujours.  
-Il a raison, j'étais présent, dit l'un des alphas.  
-Nous devront être rapide, discret et bien organisé.  
-Bryan a raison, c'est pourquoi je veux que tout oméga qui ne pourra plus courir dû à la fatigue le dise immédiatement, vous reprendrez votre humaine et embarquerez sur le dos d'un alpha afin que nous puissions continuer le chemin. Les arrêts seront courts et très rare, j'espère que tout le monde à comprit?

Tous répondirent un «Oui» assumé et un léger silence prit place autour de la table. Les alphas et omégas se regardèrent entre eux tous semblant comprendre ce qu'il se passait sauf pour Liam.

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose? demanda-t-il.

Bryan se tourna vers lui et d'un commun accord muet, se fit la voix du groupe.

-Nous avons discuté en venant ici et nous voulons faire de toi notre Alpha, dit-il.  
-Quoi!?  
-Il est logique que tu ais ce rôle, tu es un bon leader et nous te faisons tous confiance. Tu prends à coeur le bien être d'Odita contrairement à Killian, pour nous il n'est plus notre Alpha, nous avons déjà refusé de nous soumettre à lui et nous sommes prêt à te suivre pour nous battre contre eux.   
-Oui, nous le pensons tous, dit quelques un d'entre eux. 

Liam les regarda un à un jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur Niall qui le regardait avec amour et admiration un petit sourire au visage. 

-Je ne suis pas très âgé, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience en tant que leader, mais je me suis toujours efforcé de faire de mon mieux, dit Liam le regard scannant chaque personne présente. Je ne vous promet pas que nous y arriverons, je ne peux pas non plus vous promettre que nous y parviendrons tous, mais je refuse de nous laissé avoir sans me battre. Si vous ne voulez plus faire partit de ce plan, je ne vous forcerai pas, mais si vous décidé d'aller jusqu'au bout avec moi, alors je vous promet de faire tout en mon pouvoir pour tous vous garder avec moi. Je suis très flatté par ce que vous m'offrez et c'est avec joie que j'accepte d'être votre chef, mais pour ce qui est d'être votre Alpha, nous procéderons à un vote avec nous le clan une fois qu'il sera délivré de Killian et d'Enrik.

Tous baissèrent la tête en signe de soumission envers Liam. Niall laissa échapper quelques larmes, ému de la confiance que ces hommes avaient pour son partenaire. 

-Je suis très heureuse de savoir que nous pouvons compter sur un homme tel que toi, dit Gigi, une femme alpha.   
-Oui, nous te promettons de nous battre à tes côtés quoi qu'il arrive, dit Alex, le médecin et alpha.   
-Bien, il nous faut nous mettre en route bientôt, mais avant j'aurais une petite faveur à vous demander et je sais que Niall va m'en vouloir, mais tant pis, je demanderais l'aide des omégas pour ramasser la vaisselle du repas et de nettoyer pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Un grand voyage se prépare et il est enceinte, je voudrais qu'il se repose avant de partir.   
-Pas de problème, dit Lucky en se levant, nous nous en occupons.   
-Mais non, Liam franchement, laissé, je peux m'en occuper.  
-Repose toi Niall, à nous tous nous saurons tout faire, c'est important que tu te repose, notre Alpha, je veux dire, notre chef, bref Liam a raison, intervint Jade.  
-Nous prenons le relais, sourit Kendall l'oméga de Gigi. 

Niall sourit et alla au salon s'étendre sur l'un des divans. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que ses yeux se ferme et que le sommeil l'emporte. 

* * *

Lorsque Niall ouvrit les yeux, il tomba dans les prunelles brunes de son partenaire. 

-Réveille toi mon ange, il est l'heure de partir.

En effet tous étaient prêt et pour la plupart ils étaient déjà sous leur forme de loup. Niall se releva et s'étira quelque peu avant de suivre tout le monde à l'extérieur, passant part la porte de derrière. Avant de refermer la porte, Niall regarda une dernière fois l'intérieur de sa maison.

-Nous reviendrons, promit Liam au creux de son oreille, aller vient, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. 

Ils ne prirent pas la peine de verrouiller, sachant que Killian entrerait quand même quoi qu'il fasse. Ils allèrent retrouver les autres qui les attendaient dans leur cours arrière.

-Par où passons-nous, demanda Mick.  
-Lorsque Styles est venu, il nous a fait construire une petite ouverture dans notre cours pour que s'il arrivait quelque chose nous puissions partir rapidement. 

Il avança derrière un buisson et ouvrit une petite porte dans le mur leur servant de rempart. Ils sortirent à l'extérieur des murs et sans faire de bruit, suivirent Bryan qui ouvrait le pas. Le temps que tous sortent de la cours, Niall et Liam s'étaient transformé et passaient à leur tour la porte que Liam referma d'un coup de patte. Ils se mirent tous en route et la noirceur aida à leur déplacement. 

* * *

Ils voyageaient rapidement et malgré que tous étaient quelque peu fatigués, la volonté d'arriver à Isha surpassait le reste. Un peu plus de la moitié du chemin était fait et tous étaient sur leur pattes. Niall courait au côté de Liam juste devant Lucky et Gigi quand un loup noir sortit de la forêt à l'improviste et se mit à les poursuivre. 

-Courez! s'exclama Liam, quelqu'un nous a suivit!

Tous accélérèrent le pas, mais Lucky se fit attraper par derrière forçant les autres à s'arrêter.

-Continuez, je vais m'occuper de lui. 

Liam fonça sur le loup qui tenait le petit oméga par terre. Ce dernier regardait l'alpha apeuré, il avait reconnu l'odeur de Bastien. 

-Alors comme ça on s'en va sans me dire au revoir petit oméga.  
\- Lâchez-moi!!

Bastien allait le mordre quand Liam fonça sur lui, libérant Lucky par le fait même. 

-Part rejoindre les autres Lucky, Gigi t'attend un peu plus loin.  
-Mais Liam...  
-Je m'occupe de lui, je vous rejoindrai.

Liam reporta son attention sur le loup en face de lui. Malgré qu'il était plus grand, Liam était plus rapide. Bastien montra les dents et de la salive coula de sa bouche. 

-Tu seras mort dans moins de 5 minutes, dit l'homme, tu ne pourras jamais me battre, je ne ferai qu'une bouché de toi.  
-Ça tu vois, j'en doute.

En réalité, Liam savait que Bastien était plus fort que lui, plus expérimenté au combat et il n'était pas surnommé la brute pour rien, mais il avait juré de protéger les membres de son clan et surtout son partenaire. Peu importe le résultat, il devait l'empêcher de se rendre aux autres, quitte à y laissé la vie. Sur ces pensées, il fonça sur l'autre qu'il entendit rire.

* * *

Lucky couru tant bien que mal dû à sa blessure que Bastien lui avait fait en le mordant à la patte quand il vit Gigi venir vers lui. 

-Où est Liam?  
-Resté là-bas.  
-Reprend ta forme humaine, je vais te transporter sur mon dos.

Lucky fit ce que la femme lui demanda et ils reprirent leur chemin. Ils réussirent à rejoindre les autres dont Niall qui regardait à toutes les secondes derrière lui dans l'espoir de voir Liam revenir en compagnie de Lucky et Gigi quand il vit ces deux derniers revenir, mais pas de trace de son partenaire. 

-Où est Liam, s'exclama Niall  
-Resté avec Bastien, dit Lucky.  
-Mais nous devons y retourner!  
-Non, nous devons continuer, dit Bryan, nous ne savons pas s'il est seul ou non et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de prendre plus de retard.  
-NON!

Bryan s'approcha de Niall et d'une légère pression sur son cou, fit tomber l'oméga dans une sorte de sommeil, où l'oméga était toujours conscient, mais ne pouvait plus bouger. Il l'embarqua sur son dos et continua son chemin non sans une pensée pour Liam.


	15. Chapitre 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le voilà enfin!!!! Donnez moi vos impressions et n'oubliez pas d'aller lire mon autre histoire, Illusion :)
> 
> xxxxxx

Trois jours s'étaient déroulés depuis la première journée des chaleurs de Louis et les deux avaient fait l'amour plus que nécessaire. L'oméga se sentait beaucoup mieux et les vagues de chaleur étaient disparut. Harry se leva du lit et porta son partenaire dans ses bras, allant vers la salle de bain pour lui donner un bain, pendant qu'il irait changer les draps de leur lit. Il le déposa sur le comptoir et se tourna vers la baignoire qu'il remplit d'eau chaude, il reprit le jeune loup dans ses bras et le déposa dans l'eau à son plus grand bonheur.

 

-Tu ne viens pas avec moi?

-Non amour, je vais aller changer les draps de notre lit et tu pourras aller te reposer, je sais à quel point ton corps est épuisé et tu as besoin de sommeil, je prendrai une rapide douche et je vais devoir aller voir le clan pour m'assurer que tout est correct. 

-D'accord. 

-Profite de ce moment seul, je reviens rapidement. 

Il se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son partenaire, plein de douceur et d'amour.

 

-Mon oméga.

-Mon Alpha.

 

Harry sourit et quitta la pièce sous le regard de Louis qui bien vite ferma les yeux. L'eau chaude lui faisait le plus grand bien et il pouvait sentir combien son corps était fatigué, Harry avait raison. Il posa sa main sur son cou, où la marque de Harry trônait fièrement, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il avait de la difficulté à croire que Harry était sien tout comme il appartenait à Harry. Il pouvait sentir l'énergie de son bouclé, comme s'il était constamment en sa présence et cela le rassurait. Il se concentra sur sa marque et envoya un vague d'amour au travers elle. Il ressentit la même chose quelques secondes après et le sourire ne quitta pas son visage durant le temps qu'il se lavait. Harry entra dans la pièce au même moment où Louis terminait de se laver. Ce dernier sortit de l'eau et alla se réfugier dans la serviette que son compagnon tenait dans ses mains. Il l'aida à se sécher, puis le porta dans ses bras jusqu'à leur chambre. 

 

-Je ne veux qu'un chandail à toi, dit Louis en souriant.

 

Harry éxécuta la demande de son oméga et une fois vêtu d'un de ses chandails, il se coucha dans le lit en soupirant d'aise. 

 

-Je reviens plus tard, dort et ne t'occupe de rien d'autre.

-Merci, je t'aime. 

 

Harry sourit et sentit son coeur se gonfler de joie, Louis venait de prononcer les mots qu'il souhaitait entendre plus que tout. Il s'approcha de lui et vit que l'oméga dormait déjà, se qui le fit sourire encore plus. Il déposa un baisé sur le front du châtain en murmurant un «Je t'aime moi aussi», puis repartit vers la sortie en prenant soin de fermé toutes les portes. En arrivant dehors, il vit Calum assis au côté de son oméga, Sofia, et ils discutaient. En voyant leur Alpha, les deux loups se levèrent et le saluèrent. 

 

-J'aurais une faveur à vous demander, pourriez-vous surveiller la maison encore pendant mon absence, je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un dérange Louis, il dort et à besoin de sommeil. 

-Oui Alpha, il n'y a pas de problème. 

-Merci Calum.

 

Il se tourna ensuite vers Sofia qui avait un ventre arrondit. Si sa mémoire était bonne, l'oméga était enceinte de 4 mois, une petite fille selon les dires.

 

-Et comment te sens-tu?

-Bien Alpha, elle est très calme, mais nous pouvons la sentir bouger quand elle en a envie, sourit la futur mère. 

-J'en suis heureux pour vous.

-Je vous souhaite de connaître le même bonheur prochainement Alpha, ajouta-t-elle.

-Merci Sofia, je vous laisse, j'ai à faire au clan. 

 

Les deux loups baissèrent la tête en signe de respect et Harry partie vers la salle commune, où il était fort probable que Simon y soit. En entrant dans le bâtiment, il fut accueillit par un brouhaha d'enfer. Plus il avançait, plus il pouvait entendre les paroles clairement. 

 

-C'est vous qui ne comprenez pas, nous devons parler avec votre Alpha et très rapidement!

-Je comprend, mais nous ne pouvons pas le déranger, mais rassurez-vous, il ne devrait pas tarder, les chaleurs de son oméga devraient se terminer prochainement. 

 

Harry reconnu la voix, c'était Bryan, le chef de l'armée d'Odita, il accéléra le pas et entra dans la pièce. Ses pensées furent confirmer en voyant Bryan, ainsi que plusieurs loups appartenant au clan Odita. 

 

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?!

-Alpha, s'exclama Simon, une délégation du clan Odita est venu vous rencontrer.

-Je suis désolé pour le dérangement Alpha, mais il est important que je vous vois, j'ai conscience que le moment est peut-être mal choisit au vu des circonstances, mais l'heure est plus grave que ce que nous avions pensé. 

-Il n'y a pas de problème, Simon va préparer la grande table, nous aurons une réunion, je veux aussi que les membres du conseil et que Zayn soit présent. 

-Oui Alpha, j'y vais de suite. 

-Vous devez être fatigué de votre voyage, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous ferez préparer des chambres dans la maison derrière, les membres d'Odita sont mes alliés et vous serez traité avec le même respect que je porte à mon clan. 

-Nous ne vous remercierons jamais assez, mais j'ai bien peur que votre discours change lorsque nous aurons terminé de parler, dit Bryan. 

 

Harry promena sont regard sur les gens présents et ses yeux se figèrent sur le corps inerte de Niall par terre. Il s'en approcha rapidement. 

 

-Niall! Mais que s'est-il passé? Où est Liam?

 

Le silence prit place dans la pièce et les regards se baissèrent. Bryan s'avança vers lui l'aire grave. 

 

-Sur la route nous avons été attaqué par Bastien, le Beta de Enrik, il s'en ait prit à l'un de nos omégas et Liam est resté derrière pour le combattre, Niall a voulu y retourner, mais nous ne pouvions pas prendre le risque que d'autres alphas nous attaque donc je l'ai endormis. 

 

Harry pris un air grave et soupira. Il regarda un alpha qui gardait la pièce et fit quémander Milos. 

 

-Suivez-moi, nous prendrons place autour de la grande table, vous pourrez vous asseoir. 

Ils partirent vers la salle de réunion où Simon avait préparé des pichets d'eau afin que leurs invités puissent se désaltérer. Ils prirent place autour de la table et plusieurs d'entre eux soupirèrent d'aise. Quelques membres du conseil de Isha arrivèrent et prirent place au côté des autres occupants. Milos arriva en compagnie de Zayn, les deux discutant. Les voyants, Harry se leva et alla à leur rencontre.

 

-Milos

-Alpha

-J'ai besoin que tu prennes 4 alphas bon au combat avec toi et que tu partes vers Odita, Liam est resté derrière, je veux que vous le retrouviez.

-Mais Alpha, si...

-Peu importe l'état, tu le rapporte ici, il s'agit du frère de mon oméga!

-Oui Alpha.

 

Il partit immédiatement sans plus attendre, bien déterminé à retrouver Liam vivant. Harry retourna s'asseoir, Zayn à ses côtés, et se rendit compte que tous les membres de son conseil étaient arrivé. Bryan prit la parole et expliqua comment Killian avait laissé entrer le clan des exilés chez eux et comment il s'était allié au groupe d'Enrik. Il n'oublia pas non plus d'expliquer le plan de Liam de revenir à Odita pour aider le reste de leur clan, car il ne voulait pas les voir aux mains des deux Alphas complètement fou. Harry écouta tout ce que Bryan lui dit attentivement, comprenant que la situation était grave. Que Enrik attaque était une chose, mais que Killian se joigne à lui compliquait la situation. 

 

-Si je peux me permettre, commença Simon, je crois que notre meilleur chance est de nous fier à ce que Liam à commencé, si les alphas lui reste fidèles, alors l'effet de surprise sur Enrik et Killian sera total, de plus, il y a plusieurs alphas du clans des exilés qui ne sont pas d'accord avec Enrik, ils pourraient tout aussi bien lui tourner le dos.

-C'est une idée, mais il y a beaucoup trop d'incertitude, commenta Geoff, un autre membre du conseil.

-Peut-être, mais c'est la seule chance qui nous reste. Nous devons rester sur nos gardes et toute l'aide supplémentaire que nous pourrons avoir sera bienvenue. Si Liam avait foi en son plan et à sa meute, je ne vois aucune raison de ne pas en faire autant. De plus, ai-je besoin de vous rappeler que notre clan est le plus puissant de tous, non seulement pour la force, mais aussi par le coeur et le courage de chacun des loups y faisant partit. Ces qualités se retrouve également en Liam et en chacun des membre d'Odita ici présent, alors oui, tout est possible et il n'est pas question que j'abandonne Odita. Louis est mon Oméga et en tant que tel, sa famille est ma famille et je ne les laisserai pas seul, dit Harry en regardant chacune des personnes présentes dans la pièce. 

 

Tous s'inclinèrent devant Harry, étant en accord avec ces dires. Ils ne pouvait être plus fier de faire partie de son clan et pour les autres, un sourire naquit sur leur visage, heureux de savoir que leur demande ne serait pas rejeté et qu'une lueur d’espoir se dessinait devant eux. Soudain les portes s'ouvrirent et Lucky apparu quelque peu paniqué.

 

-Désolé de vous déranger, mais Niall commence à se réveiller, papa tu devrais venir. 

 

Bryan se leva et partit en direction de la première petite salle qui ressemblait à un salon où il avait laissé le jeune oméga. Zayn se leva et observa le jeune homme qui les avait interrompu, fin et délicat. Son visage était celui d'un ange, mais ses yeux étaient ce qui lui fit perdre la parole. Puis le plus jeune disparu à la suite de son père, rendant fou le loup du basané. Il devait apprendre qui était cet oméga. 

 

* * *

 

Niall papillonna des yeux et la première chose qu'il vit en les ouvrant fut le visage de Bryan près de lui. Il fronça des sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait et pourquoi l'alpha était là, puis tout lui revint en tête. Leur départ, l'attaque de Bastien, Liam resté derrière pour leur permettre de se sauver, Bryan le neutralisant et lui prisonnier de son corps finissant par s'endormir totalement.

 

-Liam!

-Calme toi Niall, nous sommes partit à sa recherche, commença Bryan. 

-Il faut tous y aller, maintenant... pleura Niall l'émotion le submergeant. 

 

Lucky prit le jeune homme dans ses bras tentant de le rassurer, mais cela ne sembla pas fonctionner. Harry s'approcha du blond et s’accroupit devant lui.

 

-Niall, j'aimerais que tu te calme maintenant, j'ai envoyé des hommes le chercher, tu es en sécurité maintenant et je tiens à te dire que je ferai tout pour que vous le restiez, maintenant respire un bon coup et regarde moi. 

 

L'oméga fit ce que l'Alpha lui demanda et releva le regard vers lui. Si Harry était là c'est que Louis y était aussi.

 

-Nous irons voir Louis après, mais pour l'instant j'ai une question à te poser et tu dois te concentrer. Est-ce que tu ressens toujours l'énergie de Liam, nous devons savoir.

 

Niall ferma les yeux et tenta de se calmer du mieux qu'il pu pour percevoir l'énergie de son partenaire. Harry le regardait impatient de savoir ce qui en était de Liam, si Niall ne le sentait plus, il y avait fort à parier que l'alpha ne faisait plus partit de ce monde. Les yeux de Niall s'ouvrirent et un sanglot franchit ses lèvres suivit de larmes qui envahirent ses joues. 

 

* * *

 

Milos avait prit avec lui quatre alphas qu'il savait fort et rapide. Sous leur forme lupine, leur odorat était très développé et ils pouvaient sentir l'odeur de sang pas très loin d'eux. Cela faisait maintenant une heure et trente minutes qu'ils étaient partit et leur sens étaient en alerte à chaque bruit et mouvements. Ils devaient faire vite s'ils voulaient avoir une chance de sauver le frère de leur Oméga. Mais plus ils approchaient et plus l'odeur était forte, signe qu'une grande quantité de sang était présente. Sentant du mouvement non loin d'eux, Milos fit signe aux autres de s'arrêter en un grognement à peine perceptible. Il pouvait entendre un pas lourd et difficile, comme si la personne était blessée, cela pouvait être Liam tout comme leur ennemi, ils devaient donc resté prudent. 

 

-Tenez-vous prêt, je vais m'approcher pour voir qui cela est, ordonna Milos par la pensé. 

 

Il approcha de la source du bruit et que ne fut pas sa surprise de voir un loup brun et roux, marchant sur 3 pattes, la quatrième laissant échappé beaucoup de sang tout comme une blessure sur son flanc droit. Ne reconnaissant pas Bastien, Milos s'en approcha. Il reprit sa forme humaine afin de pouvoir s'adresser à lui. 

 

-Qui êtes-vous?

 

Le loup gémit de douleur et se transforma à son tour en homme.

 

-Liam, eut tout juste le temps de répondre l'alpha avant de perdre connaissance. 

 

Milos couru vers lui et fit signe à Josh qui faisait partit de son petit groupe de s'approcher. Il prit du sac de l'homme inconscient un chandail et lui banda du mieux qu'il pu sa main afin de réduire les saignements, ils fit la même chose pour le côté de son corps, puis le souleva et le posa sur le dos de Josh. Il prit à nouveau la forme de sa deuxième nature et au pas de course retournèrent vers le clan. Heureusement que Liam avait continué son chemin malgré sont état, il s'était tout de même rapproché beaucoup d'Isha et cela lui sauverait sans doute la vie, du moins il l'espérait. 

 

* * *

 

Niall pleurait toujours et Harry tentait de le calmer voulant plus d'information. Lorsque Niall lui sourit au travers de ses larmes, son coeur se calma aussitôt.

 

-Je le sens encore, il est vivant!

 

Tous laissèrent sortir le souffle qu'il retenait depuis le début, soulager d'entendre ces paroles, mais leur stresse toujours présent, tant et aussi longtemps que Liam n'était pas de retour parmi eux. Harry se releva, aidant Niall à faire de même, puis regarda les membres du clan Odita. 

 

-Vous pouvez aller dans la maison juste derrière, il y a plein de chambres pour vous, vous pourrez vous reposer en attendant le retour de Liam. Vous pourrez vous promener comme vous voulez et où vous voulez. Si vous avez faim, il y a de la nourriture dans la cuisine, servez vous.

-Merci Alpha Styles, répondit Bryan

-C'est tout naturel, suivez Zayn, il vous y conduira.

 

Tous se mirent en marche, sauf un homme à la peau foncé et aux cheveux bouclés qui s'arrêta devant Harry.

 

-Alpha, j'aimerais vous demander la permission de me rendre à l'infirmerie, je suis médecin et j'aimerais être présent si Liam a besoin de quelque chose, de plus je me sentirais plus utile la bas. Une fois Liam arrivé, je prendrai une chambre à mon tour, mais pour l'instant...

-Je ne vois aucun inconvénient...

-Alex, Alez Oxlade-Chamberlain Alpha. 

-Suit-moi, je te montrerai le chemin Alex.

 

Niall qui était toujours près de Harry lui emboîta le pas et les trois hommes se mirent en marche. Après 5 minutes de marches, Harry montra du doigt leur infirmerie et Alex le remercia chaleureusement avant de les quitter pour l'endroit. 

 

-J'ai hâte de revoir Louis, dit Niall d'une voix rauque dû à ses pleures quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Il doit encore dormir présentement, il vient de terminer ses chaleurs.

-Louis à eut ses chaleurs! L'avez-vous marqué?

-Oui, j'ai attendu pour le faire mien, ainsi notre lien sera puissant, tu comprendras que je ne le réveillerai pas.

-Oui Alpha.

-Nous en profiterons pour manger, l'heure du dîné est passé depuis peu, tu dois avoir faim.

-Oui et non, le stresse me coupe l’appétit, mais je dois manger.

-Je te ferai quelque chose de léger.

-Je peux m'en charger, s'il vous plaît, comme cela je me sentirai mieux et cuisiner m'occupera l'esprit.

-Si tu insiste, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. 

 

Niall sourit faiblement et les deux hommes continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à la demeure de l'Alpha. Ce dernier donna congé à Calum et Sofia, les remerciant pour leur bon service et il entra suivit du blond, dans sa maison sans faire de bruit. 

 

* * *

 

Zayn guida leurs invités jusqu'à la maison des invités leur disant de prendre les chambres qu'ils souhaitaient, que chacune d'elles étaient propre et prêtes à les recevoir. Tous le remercièrent et entrèrent dans la demeure, pressé de se reposer enfin. Zayn balaya des yeux les personnes devant lui, jusqu'à ce que son regard trouve celui qu'il cherchait. Le jeune homme était avec son père et ils discutaient. Il s'approcha d'eux, impatient d'être près de lui. 

 

-Bonjour, dit-il en s'arrêtant près d'eux.

-Bonjour à vous Beta.

-Oh, appelez-moi Zayn.

-Alors tutoyez moi

-Si vous faites pareil.

-Parfait pour moi, alors Zayn, que puis-je faire pour toi?

-Rien, je veux dire rien de plus que ce que vous venez de faire. Je voulais juste vous souhaiter la bienvenue ici et que si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis disponible. 

 

Bryan lui sourit et le remercia, tandis que l'oméga gardait son visage fermé. Il fixait de ses yeux bleu Zayn qui en faisait de même. Il ne pouvait pas nier que le Beta était magnifique avec ses yeux en amande et de la couleur du miel qui s'accordaient parfaitement à son teint basané et à ses cheveux ébènes.

 

-Et tu es?

-Lucky, Lucky Smith 

-Zayn Malik, enchanté de faire ta connaissance, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit...

-Je saurai me débrouiller, merci, le coupa le plus jeune. 

 

Puis il se tourna et partit à la suite de son père. La blessure qu'il avait subit lors de l'attaque de Bastien était guérit grâce au sang que son père lui avait donné, alors sa démarche était à nouveau normal. Zayn le regarda partir un léger sourire au visage, l'oméga semblait avoir de la répartie et il adorait ça.


	16. Chapitre 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donnez-moi votre avis :D Bonne lecture :) 
> 
> xxxxxx

Niall déposa une assiette devant Harry qui était assis à la table à manger. Il retourna à la cuisine et alla chercher son assiette ainsi que les petits pains, pour revenir prendre place au côté de l'Alpha. 

 

-J'en ai fais de plus pour Louis, pour lorsqu'il se réveillera...

-C'est très gentil, il ne devrait pas tarder d'ailleurs. 

-J'ai hâte de le voir...

-Ne t'en fait pas, si tu ressens toujours Liam, c'est qu'il est encore en vie. 

-Oui, mais dans quel état?

-Ça ne sert à rien de s'en faire, attendons de voir.

 

Des pas se firent entendre et un Louis tout ensommeillé apparut à leur droite. Il portait toujours le chandail trop grand de Harry et alla d'ailleurs directement dans les bras de son alpha. 

 

-Bonjour Lou.

-...

-Lou, réveil toi comme il faut, Niall est là amour. 

-Allo Niall, marmonna Louis la tête enfouit dans le cou de Harry.

-Heu... Allo Louis. 

 

Louis resta quelques secondes immobile jusqu'à ce qu'il relève la tête pour regarder dans la direction du blond. 

 

-Niall! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici!? S’écriât-il en descendant des genoux du bouclé pour aller retrouver son beau-frère. 

 

Ils se sautèrent dans les bras et Niall éclatât en sanglot sans que Louis ne comprenne pourquoi. Il regarda Harry un peu perdu et ce dernier avait un air grave sur le visage. 

 

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu t'es disputé avec Liam?

-Non Lou... C'est plus grave que ça.

 

Des frissons de peur parcoururent le corps de Louis qui s'imaginait déjà le pire. Niall lui raconta tout depuis le début, sans rien omettre. À la fin de son récit, les larmes coulaient sur les joues du châtain sans qu'il ne sache les retenir. 

 

-Mais il faut aller le chercher! Harry!

-Calme toi Lou, Milos est déjà partit, de plus Niall le ressent toujours en lui, c'est signe qu'il est vivant.

-Il est peut-être en vie, mais qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'ils ne l'ont pas prisonnier?

-Si tel est le cas, nous feront en sorte qu'il soit libéré. Pour l'instant il nous faut attendre que Milos nous revienne.

 

Louis se retourna vers Niall qui avait les mains sur son ventre. Quelques cloches sonnèrent dans la tête de l'oméga. Il s'approcha plus proche du blond et le renifla pour y découvrir une petite différence dans son odeur. Un éclair lui traversa l'esprit et il se jeta sur Niall. 

 

-Depuis quand?!

-Quoi?

-Tu es enceinte!

 

Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage et encra son regard bleu dans ceux du châtain.

 

-Depuis 1 mois, nous ne le savions pas quand tu es partit, il était trop tôt pour le savoir, mais peu de temps après j'ai commencé à avoir des nausées, je suis donc allé voir Alex et c'est là que nous l'avons appris.

-Wow! Félicitations! Tu vois, une raison de plus de croire en Liam, il ne se laissera pas avoir sachant que tu es enceinte. J'ai confiance en lui.

-Moi aussi, c'est en eux que je n'ai pas confiance...

-Assez parlé, nous devrions manger et après tu iras te reposer Niall, tu as besoin de repos, les coupa Harry. 

 

Louis lui sourit et partit chercher son assiette qu'il apporta à la table pour s'asseoir à côté du blond sachant qu'il avait besoin de lui. Harry laissa échapper un petit grognement d’ennuis de voir son oméga plus loin de lui. Il le laissa cependant faire, comprenant ses intentions. Ils mangèrent silencieusement, Niall cognant parfois des clous tellement il était épuisé. Une fois son assiette vide, Harry se leva et le guida à une petite chambre qu'il gardait pour les invités. En posant sa tête sur l'oreiller, Niall s'endormit aussitôt. Lorsqu'il revint dans la cuisine, Louis était déjà en train de ramasser la vaisselle sale. Harry vint se coller contre son dos lui entourant le corps de ses bras et posant de petits baisés dans son cou. Louis laissa échapper un petit gémissement de plaisir et se laissa aller contre le corps de son partenaire. 

 

-Comment vas-tu?

-Franchement, je l'ignore. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que Liam est peut-être en danger. Si je le perds je ne sais pas ce que je ferai, renifla-t-il.

-Peu importe où il est ou dans quel état il est je te fais la promesse de le ramener.

-Mais s'ils le...

 

Les mots refusaient de sortir de sa bouche. S'imaginer que Liam pouvait mourir lui était insupportable. Harry le fit pivoter pour l'avoir face à lui et lui prit le visage dans ses mains pour le regarder dans les yeux.

 

-Je te promets de le ramener auprès de Niall et toi. Même s'il perdait la vie je ferai en sorte que son corps vous soit rapporté et que je le vengerai.

-Merci Harry, dit Louis en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

 

Harry y goûta immédiatement le goût salé que les larmes donnèrent aux lèvres de Louis, mais n'y prêta aucune attention, continuant le baisé qui semblait rassurer son oméga. Il pouvait entendre les battements du coeur de son compagnon et c'est tout ce qui importait en ce moment. 

 

* * *

 

-Je t'avais demander si je devais me méfier de lui et tu m'as répondu non, mais le voilà partit avec quelques un des meilleurs alphas du clan! S'écria Enrik.

 

Killian serra les points, se relevant pour faire face à l'Alpha. 

 

-Et alors, il n'est pas une menace, Bastien les retrouvera et en finira avec lui bien rapidement, les autres ne sont pas de taille. Bon débarras, nous n'avons pas besoin de lâche comme eux dans notre clan. 

-Où est Tomlinson! C'est son fils, il devra payer pour lui.

-Mark est notre meilleur allié pour l'instant, il est respecté par plusieurs personnes, le tuer est nous mettre ces gens à dos, nous avons besoin de chaque personne pouvant combattre à nos côtés!

-Je commence à penser que cette alliance n'est peut-être pas une si bonne idée.

-Crois moi Enrik, il n'y a personne qui souhaite voir Styles mort plus que moi, commenta Killian. 

-Ça j'en doute, il est tout ce que je déteste le plus!

 

Il frappa le bureau de son poing, la colère montant dans ses veines juste à penser à l'Alpha. Ses yeux se colorèrent de rouge et ses dents s'allongèrent. Son loup avait besoin de se défouler. Il prit une grande respiration et se concentra sur sa respiration. Une fois plus calme, il se tourna vers l'un de ses hommes.

 

-Va chercher un oméga, amène le dans ma chambre, j'ai besoin de me... libérer.

-Oui Alpha, avez vous une préférence?

-N'importe qui fera l'affaire, je n'ai besoin que d'un corps, le reste m'importe peu. 

 

L'homme baissa la tête et partit immédiatement ne souhaitant pas faire attendre son Alpha sachant de quoi il était capable. Enrik reporta son attention sur Killian qui s'était rassis. 

 

-Sur ce je te laisse, mais sache que n'accepte toujours pas le geste de cet imbécile de Liam. Si cela devait se répéter, je ferai en sorte de bien me faire comprendre. Ils auront une petite démonstration du sort réservé au traître et ce même si je devais tuer leur Beta ou même leur Alpha, alors passe bien le mot. Si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai mieux qui m'attend. 

 

L'homme tourna les talons et quitta la pièce laissant seul Killian qui laissa un soupir franchir ses lèvres. 

 

* * *

 

Zayn ouvrit les yeux alors que les rayons du soleil lui chatouillaient le visage. Il se tourna dans son lit pour se retrouver sur le dos. Il profitait des quelques instants de paix qu'il avait, faisant abstraction de tout ce qui se passait quand le visage de Lucky apparut dans son esprit. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il décida de se lever. Il prit une douche rapide et se vêtit avant d'aller dehors en direction de la maison des invités. Il y entra et se dirigea vers la cuisine où quelques personnes s'affairaient à préparer le déjeuner. 

 

-Bon matin Beta, dit une femme aux cheveux blond. 

-Bon matin à toi aussi...

-Gigi Hadid, pardonnez-moi Beta.

-Non... pas de formalités avec moi s'il te plaît. 

-Aucun problème Zayn. Ravis de faire ta connaissance. 

-Moi de même. Tu as bien dormis?

-Oui, les chambres sont très confortables. 

 

Une jeune femme brune entra dans la pièce le sourire aux lèvres, transportant un panier remplit d’œufs.

 

-Keny vient ici, dit Gigi. 

 

La jeune femme déposa le panier sur le comptoir et s'approcha d'eux. Elle sourit à la blonde chaleureusement puis posa son regard sur l'homme. 

 

-Kendal, je te présente Zayn le Beta d'Isha, voici Kendal, mon oméga.

-Enchanté Beta.

-Zayn, appel moi Zayn, soupira-t-il, bonjour à toi Kendal.

 

Ils discutèrent quelques instants, Zayn allant jusqu'à leur offrir son aide pour la préparations du déjeuner, mais les 3 omégas présents lui firent savoir que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il resta donc assis à la table en compagnie de Gigi. 

 

-Dit moi, commença le basané, que peux-tu me dire sur Lucky?

 

La jeune femme étouffa un petit rire. Le Beta semblait sous le charme de leur petit diablotin. 

 

-Disons qu'il un ange doublé d'un démon. C'est un oméga extraordinaire, mais qui n'a pas la langue dans sa poche, il a aussi beaucoup de difficulté à faire confiance aux gens. 

-Est-ce qu'il fréquente quelqu'un? 

-Ha ha ha! Non, il ne veut pas dépende de personne, il veut être libre de ses choix, le cita-t-elle. 

-Mais il doit bien être attiré part quelque chose?

-Les gens qui se mêlent de leurs affaires, fit une voix derrière Zayn. 

 

Le Beta se retourna pour se retrouver face aux jeunes hommes. Ses cheveux étaient en pagailles lui conférant un air des plus sexy. Il se leva et s'approcha de lui. 

 

-Et si j'aime me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, demanda Zayn. 

 

Le jeune homme soupira et passa à côté de lui en ignorant la question que lui avait posé le brun. Il donna au passage un regard noir à Gigi qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire à pleine dents. Il alla prendre une pêche dans un des paniers et revint prendre place autour de la table. Zayn vint alors s'asseoir à ses côtés. 

 

-Tu sais qu'il serait important que nous apprenions à faire connaissance.

-J'en vois pas l'utilité, dit Lucky en croquant dans son fruit. 

-Tu devrais me faire preuve d'un peu plus de respect, je suis quand même le Beta. 

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas de formalités, répéta les mots qu'avait prononcé le basané quelques minutes avant. 

-Ça dépend avec qui, toi par contre j'aimerais que tu me démontre plus de respect, sourit Zayn. 

-N'importe quoi...

-Blue! Un peu de respect envers Zayn, je ne t'ai pas élevé ainsi, intervint Bryan en entrant dans la pièce. 

 

Zayn étouffa un rire à son tour et se tourna vers l'oméga qui était rouge. Ce dernier tourna son regard hypnotique vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Il pouvait y lire l'énervement de l'oméga qui ne pouvait faire autrement que d'écouter son père. 

 

-Si c'est comme ça, pardonnez moi Beta. 

-Beaucoup mieux, tout est ok pour moi, sourit Zayn. 

 

Il se leva et salua tout le monde, ayant des choses à faire pour le clan. Cependant avant de partir, il se pencha vers Lucky et approcha sa bouche de son oreille. 

 

-Tu es mignon quand tu es en colère, j'ai très hâte de te revoir Blue, dit-il en reprenant le surnom que le père avait utilisé, puis partit. 

 

Le rouge monta aux joues de l'oméga faisant sourire les personnes présentes dans la pièce. 

 

-On dirait bien que tu as trouvé chaussure à ton pied, dit Gigi en souriant. 

-Ferme-là toi!

-Calme toi Blue, il serait peut-être temps que tu pense à te lier à quelqu'un. 

-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi papa!

\- Il est gentil, c'est un bon partit.

 

Lucky grogna et se leva en colère. 

 

-Je n'ai pas besoin de personne! Je sais très bien prendre soin de moi. 

 

Puis il quitta la pièce, le rire de son père résonnant dans ses oreilles. 

 

* * *

 

Niall et Louis étaient assis à la table discutant de la nouvelle vie du châtain tandis que Harry buvait son café. Ils venaient de terminer de ramasser tout ce qu'ils avaient prit pour leur déjeuner et profitaient de la matinée pour rattraper le temps perdu. Des coups furent frappés à leur porte les sortant de leur petite bulle. Harry se leva et alla vers l'entrée. Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à un alpha du nom de Jordan. 

 

-Désolé de vous déranger Alpha, mais Milos est de retour, ils l'ont retrouvé!

 

Niall et Louis se levèrent immédiatement à l'entente de la nouvelle. Ils partirent tous vers l'infirmerie de la meute où Liam avait été apporté. Niall sentait son coeur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine, Liam était de retour, le seul problème était de savoir dans quel état.


	17. Chapitre 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LE VOILA ENFIN!!!! Donnez-moi impressions, plus j'ai de commentaires, plus ça me motive à écrire :D 
> 
> Bonne lecture :D xxx

Niall entra comme une furie dans le centre médical. Il y avait quelques personnes présentes dont le médecin d'Odita qui avait fait le voyage avec eux, Alex. Le blond se précipita vers lui avec la ferme intention d'avoir des nouvelles de son compagnon. Louis et Harry arrivèrent quelques secondes après, surpris de voir la vitesse avec laquelle l'oméga enceinte avait fait preuve pour arriver à destination. 

 

-Alex! Tu l'as vu? Il va bien?

-Oui Niall je l'ai vu rapidement, pour le reste je ne peux rien dire, c'est Karen qui s'en occupe, je vais d'ailleurs aller l'aider si tu me le permet et je te promet de venir te donner des nouvelles dès que je pourrai.

-Merci Alex, dit Louis en prenant Niall par les épaules et le tirant vers lui. 

 

Le médecin partit dans une autre salle, sûrement là où se trouvait Liam. Les deux omégas se dirigèrent vers les chaises et s'y assirent. Harry vint prendre place au côté de Louis qui disait des mots doux à Niall pour le rassurer. Étant enceinte, il était plus fragile et le stress n'était pas bon pour le bébé. 

 

-Fait confiance à ta marque Niall, ressent l'énergie de Liam, envoie lui tout l'amour que tu peux afin qu'il ne lâche pas prise. 

-Merci Louis. 

 

Ils restèrent assis un moment, quand Alex revint dans la pièce et s'avança vers eux. NIall se leva immédiatement, suivit par Louis et Harry. L'inquiétude se lisait sur le visage du blond et Louis détourna le regard pour observer son Alpha qui lui regardait Alex. Il s'inquiétait pour son frère, il ne pouvait le nier, mais il n'osait pas imaginer comment se sentait Niall. Il se mettait à la place de son ami et si quelque chose arrivait à Harry, il serait beaucoup moins calme. Son Alpha lui était devenu vital et il ne savait pas ce qu'il deviendrait sans lui. Il savait bien qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps, mais leur loup s'étaient reconnus et ça ils ne pouvaient rien y faire. Heureusement Harry était un homme bien et il était très respecter par ses proches. 

 

-Alors Alex!

-Tout va bien Niall, il s'en remettra. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais étant un alpha, sa guérison se fera plus rapidement. Karen l'a quand même endormit afin que son corps se remettre plus rapidement, mais dès demain il sera sur pied.

 

Niall pleura de joie et le stress quitta instantanément sont corps. Il renifla bruyamment et plaça ses mains sur son ventre. 

 

-Tu as entendu bébé, papa va s'en sortir. 

 

Louis ne pu à ce moment, retenir ses larmes et pleura à la fois ému de voir Niall, mais aussi heureux que son frère n'ait rien. 

 

-Pouvons-nous quand même le voir? demanda Harry.

-Il serait préférable que non, mais je peux faire une exception, nous voulons vraiment qu'il se repose. 

-Dans ce cas nous laisserons Niall aller le voir et nous repasserons demain, pouvez-vous préparer un lit pour lui afin qu'il reste auprès de son alpha cette nuit?

-Bien sûr Alpha Styles, répondit Alex alors que Niall disparaissait derrière la porte où se trouvait son alpha. 

-Vient Louis.

-Alpha... 

-Louis, je n'aime pas me répéter. 

-Je voudrais juste aller le voir un peu.

-Louis!

-S'il te plaît Harry

 

Harry se tourna vers le jeune homme, le regard colérique. Louis fit un pas de reculons, mais ne dévia pas son regard. Sentant la soupe chaude, Alex les interrompit.

 

-Louis, ça ne te servirait à rien et ton Alpha à raison, Niall sera auprès de lui, il est stable et hors de danger. Tout se passera bien.

 

L'oméga soupira et fit un faible signe de tête à l'homme en face de lui. Il se retourna vers Harry qui respirait fortement les yeux fermés. Ce dernier avait sentit son loup se réveiller face à l'opposition de son oméga. Non habitué à s'obstiner sur les ordres qu'il donnait, Harry était furieux. 

 

-Je...

-J'ai des choses à faire pour la meute, tu peux aller au bâtiment des invités, des membres d'Odita y sont, nous reparlerons ce soir, grogna Harry avant de partir de la clinique. 

 

Louis sentit ses yeux s'humidifier, il venait de fâcher son Alpha. Ne pouvait-il pas agir en oméga parfait? Était-ce trop demander que tout se passe bien pour une fois? Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et vit qu'Alex était toujours là. 

 

-Laisse toi le temps d'apprendre à être en couple.

-Mais ça devrait être inné en moi!

-Pas nécessairement Louis, oui il y en a qui sont extrêmement soumis, mais n'oublie pas que tu es un Tomlinson, donc tu as du caractère.

-Oui, mais je l'ai quand même déçu!

-Louis, si son loup t'a choisi, c'est qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un comme toi. Arrête de t'en faire, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, Alpha Harry n'est pas déçu, lui aussi doit apprendre à être en paire, il n'est pas habitué à ce qu'on lui tienne tête.

 

Les mots d'Alex étaient réconfortant, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable d'avoir désobéis à son Alpha. Liam était son frère, sa seule famille restante, la seule personne qui l'avait garder sur terre, il lui devait sa vie et de le savoir en danger sans pouvoir rien faire était plus difficile qu'il ne laissait paraître. Il comprenait cependant qu'il ne pourrait rien changer. 

 

\- Tu devrais aller au bâtiment que l'Alpha nous a prêté, ça te changerait les idées.

-C'est gentil Alex, mais je connais presque personne...

 

Le médecin se gratta la nuque mal à l'aise, il avait oublié que Louis avait été maintenu dans la maison de son père, sortant que très peu, ne créant ainsi aucun lien. Il pouvait sentir la tristesse émaner de l'oméga devant lui. Ne voulant pas enrichir ce sentiment, Alex changea immédiatement la situation. 

 

-Et bien, c'est un excellent moment pour remédier à la situation, va les voir! Je suis certain que tu seras le bienvenu, tu es quand même l'Oméga de la meute Isha.

 

Louis releva ses yeux d'un magnifique bleu orage vers lui et un léger sourire prit place sur son visage. Alex n'avait pas tord, il pouvait du moins aller leur dire bonjour et même se promener dans le clan afin de faire plus ample connaissance avec les membres de sa nouvelle meute.

 

-Excusez-moi Alex, mais j'aurais besoin de vous, il y a un léger problème avec la petite louveteau de Sophie et Joe, il faudrait l'examiner, dit Perrie en arrivant vers eux. 

 

La jolie blonde sourit à Louis qui lui rendit aussitôt et Alex s'excusa auprès du jeune homme pour suivre la sage femme. Louis en profita pour sortir de la clinique où il prit son temps pour saluer les gens autour de lui, s’intéressant à leur histoire, leur passe temps, bref à tout ce qu'ils pouvaient lui dire. Il pouvait voir que les gens lui étaient reconnaissant et appréciaient que leur Oméga s'intéresse à eux. Il avait même eut droit à des vœux de félicitations pour sa liaison avec Harry et des souhaits pour qu'il soit enceinte d'un héritier. Les joues rouges, il leur répondait toujours un merci, puis leur souhaitait une bonne journée. Ses pas le menèrent à la maison des invités qui abritait les membres de son ancien clan. Un peu timide, il était entré dans le bâtiments et il avait croisé quelques personnes qui l'avaient prit dans leurs bras. Plusieurs d'entre eux s'étaient même excusés pour n'avoir rien fait pour l'aider, mais qu'ils avaient été intimidés par le fait que Mark était leur Beta, ce à quoi Louis les avait rassuré en leur disant que l'important c'était maintenant et qu'ils n'auraient pu rien faire. Il sortit donc de la maison le coeur plus léger, il avait même pu parler avec Lucky, un oméga avec qui il s'entendait bien il y a plusieurs années, de part leur caractère similaire. Par le passé, Louis avait beaucoup de répartie, mais son père lui avait bien fait comprendre que ce n'était acceptable et ce par la manière forte. Il se secoua la tête et le gargouillement de son ventre lui fit bien comprendre que l'heure du souper arrivait rapidement et qu'il devait aller le préparer. 

 

* * *

 

Harry entra dans la maison et fut accueillit par une odeur des plus alléchante. Il y avait bel et bien l'odeur de nourriture quelconque, mais la bonne odeur provenait de son oméga qui se tenait debout devant la cuisinière. Il n'avait pas oublié le comportement de Louis plus tôt dans la journée, mais de voir cette petite tête brune lui réchauffait le coeur. C'est donc doucement qu'il entra dans la pièce, observant encore quelques minutes le jeune homme mélanger ce qui ressemblait à une sauce. Quand Louis se retourna, il ne put retenir un cris de peur. 

 

-Harry!

 

Ce dernier cependant décida de jouer encore un peu avec l'oméga et garda le même visage neutre. 

 

-Écoute Harry, je suis sincèrement désolé pour aujourd'hui, je... je sais pas comment bien faire, j'essaye par contre du mieux que je peux et le stress pour Liam a eut raison de moi. Je sais franchement pas comment te dire à quel point je suis désolé. 

 

Harry garda le silence, ne pouvant s'empêcher de trouver Louis plus que magnifique en ce moment avec ses joues rouges, sa gêne et sa maladresse, il voulait cependant attendre encore un peu. Devant la non réaction de son Alpha, Louis reprit la parole. 

 

-Je... j'ai préparé le souper, un filet de cerf avec des légumes, des pommes de terre et de la sauce que j'ai tout fait moi même, je sais que ça ne peut pas excuser ce que j'ai fait, mais je me suis dis que ça serait un début, qu'on pourrait peut-être...

 

Et n'y tenant plus, Harry attrapa le corps du plus petit et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. D'abord surpris, Louis ne répondit pas au baisé, mais il se laissa rapidement envahir par le désir de son Alpha. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et Harry caressa le visage du châtain amoureusement. 

 

-Je suis désolé Harry.

-Je sais, je suis juste heureux de t'avoir auprès de moi, tu m'as manqué, répondit le bouclé en embrassant chastement le plus jeune. Si on mangeait maintenant?

 

Louis sourit et fit asseoir l'Alpha à la table pour repartir vers la cuisine pour lui préparer son assiette. Il se servit ensuite à son tour, puis alla rejoindre son compagnon qui ne cessait de louanger sa cuisine. 

 

-Je suis content que nous soyons ok tout les deux, souffla Louis. 

-Moi aussi, mais cela ne veux pas dire que tu ne seras pas puni pour ton comportement.

 

Louis cessa de mâcher pour lever le regard vers le brun qui le regardait avec une lueur de luxure dans les yeux. Cela ne présageait rien de bon, s'il avait pensé s'en sortir indemne, alors il avait mal pensé, mais au fond de lui, il savait que sa «punition» lui serait à la fois douloureuse, mais ô combien délicieuse. C'est le visage brûlant et rouge qu'il termina de manger sous le regard appréciateur de Harry. 

 

* * *

 

Il marchait péniblement, mais sa fureur le faisait avancer toujours de plus en plus. Lorsqu'il vit enfin les remparts du clan apparaître il accéléra le pas. Ses yeux étaient rouges sang, le sang qu'il n'avait pas pu avoir. Il se dirigeant vers la maison mère et entra à l'intérieur, ignorant toutes personnes qui lui parlaient. Il suivit le son de la voix de la personne qu'il voulait voir et le vit dans le bureau de l'Alpha hôte.

 

-Bastien! S'exclama Enrik en le voyant approcher.

 

Il se leva et alla à sa rencontre, le sommant de reprendre sa forme humaine, ce que le concerné fit. 

 

-Que s'est-il passé?

-Ce stupide Liam s'est échappé! Je l'avais entre mes pattes, mais d'une manière que j'ignore il m'a échappé et j'ai perdu sa trace!

-N'es-tu pas censé être un ALPHA NON D'UN CHIEN! Ragea Enrik à quelques centimètre du visage de son Beta. À quoi te sert tes habiletés si ce n'est pour t'en servir?!

-J'ai essayé de le retrouver, mais il a dût trouvé une méthode pour camouflé son odeur.

 

Enrik le frappa de son poing directement dans le ventre lui bloquant ainsi la respiration, puis s'éloigna de lui pour se retourner vers Killian.

 

-Il semblerait que je vais devoir m'en occuper moi-même. Mon cher Killian, ta présence sera bien sûre requise à mes côtés lorsque nous irons rendre une petite visite à Styles.

-Je dois aller récupérer ce qui est mien, ajouta Killian. 

-Ce qui était tien, le corrigea Enrik. 

-Quoi?!

-Vois-tu petit Killian, ton cher et tendre Louis s'est lié avec Styles, il devient donc sa propriété.

-Lié! Mais putain! on a mit trop de temps!

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'une marque ne veut rien dire, tu n'auras qu'à le mordre et à le faire tien en le soumettant à toi.

 

Killian réfléchit quelques minutes aux paroles de son associé et ne pu qu'être d'accord avec lui. Une marque ne pouvait pas être détruite, mais si Louis se soumettait à lui, alors elle perdrait de sa force et une fois toute énergie disparue, il pourrait le mordre et le faire sien, tout n'était pas perdu. Puis il pensa aux paroles d'Enrik, il savait pour Louis et Harry, mais comment?

 

-Comment l'as-tu su?

-Disons que j'ai mes sources, l'important c'est d'avoir des yeux partout, afin de surprendre comme il se doit mes ennemis.

-Je ne comprend pas?

-Et c'est très bien ainsi, tu n'as pas besoin de savoir. Demain je veux que tu prennes tes hommes les plus fidèles et que tu me les apporte. Nous avons beaucoup à discuter, nous devons préparer une petite visite surprise à notre cher ami Harry.


	18. Chapitre 17

Lucky se leva très tôt ce matin là, incapable de dormir pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Son loup le maintenait éveillé et le sommait de sortir. Soupirant, le jeune homme sortit de la chambre et se rendit dans la salle d'eau où il fit son rituel du matin, puis alla se vêtir sobrement. La journée se voulait être belle et il pouvait déjà sentir la chaleur qui émanait de l’extérieur. Il prit donc un short bleu ciel et un simple marcel blanc, le tout amplifiant son aire d'ange, sans oublier de mettre des lunettes soleil. Ses yeux étaient fragiles à la grande lumière du soleil et il devait prendre des précautions. Il sortit ensuite de la maison sans prendre le temps de manger, se disant qu'il irait directement dans la forêt chercher des fruits. Il marcha tranquillement, ne croisant presque personne. Arrivé devant les portes du clan, il remarqua les deux gardes au dessus des remparts et un autre par terre au milieux des deux portes. 

-Que fais-tu ici oméga?  
-Je veux sortir.  
-Pour y faire quoi?  
-Je veux juste aller dans la forêt. 

L'alpha s'approcha de lui le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux se promenant sur tout son corps. Lucky ne fit aucun mouvement de recule et arqua même un sourcil tout en dévisageant l'homme qui s'était arrêté devant lui. 

-Et tu compte y aller seul petit oméga, si au moins je pouvais t'accompagner, peut-être serait-il plus judicieux et... appréciable.  
-Sauf tout le respect que je te dois, je ne vois pas en quoi ta présence à mes côtés serait plus... appréciable. Maintenant je veux sortir et il n'y a rien qui puisse m'en empêcher.   
-J'adore quand ils ripostent, sourit l'homme.   
-C'est bon Nick! Laisse le, je vais y aller avec lui, fit une voix que les deux hommes connaissaient.   
-Oui ô grand Beta, dit Nick le sourire aux lèvres.

Zayn grogna en direction du garde qui fit signe aux deux autres d'ouvrir les portes pour laisser passer leur Beta et l'oméga qui grognait à son tour. Encore ce fichu Beta qui ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. 

-Et pourquoi tu viendrais avec moi?  
-Oh, mais ton père ne t'a-t-il pas dit que tu devais me vouvoyer, de plus je suis le Beta, tu devrais agir avec plus de respect non?  
-Et dis-moi, tu vois mon père dans les parages? 

Zayn éclatât de rire et reporta son attention sur le regard magnifique du jeune homme face à lui. Il était tout simplement parfait, ses lèvres charnues et sa peau parfaite. Il se mordit doucement les lèvres tant l'odeur de l'oméga l'attirait. Un flux d'hormone lui traversa le corps faisant échapper plus de phéromone de la part de l'alpha. À sa grande surprise, il vit Lucky fermé les yeux quelques secondes pour humer son odeur, puis les joues rouges, il tourna le regard et s'avança vers la sortie. 

-Tu peux bien faire ce que tu veux je m'en fiche. 

Zayn sourit à nouveau et emboîta le pas du jeune homme, ses yeux se posant sur son postérieur parfait. 

-Je sens ton regard et je te prierais de le relever. 

Le Beta balança la tête de gauche à droite en souriant, décidément ce petit loup causerait sa perte. 

 

* * *

 

Louis ouvrit les yeux doucement, un petit grognement franchissant ses lèvres dû à la clarté soudaine. Il se retourna et se retrouva face à son Alpha qui dormait encore paisiblement. Il était sur le dos et les rayons du soleil venaient éclairer son visage. Il ne pouvait le nier, son Alpha était tout simplement magnifique. Prit d'une soudaine envie, il s'approcha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur celles légèrement ouvertes de Harry. Puis les lâcha pour les poser un peu partout sur son visage. Il sentit le bouclé commencer à bouger, puis en un temps record, sans même pouvoir réagir, il se retrouva sur le dos, son Alpha au dessus de lui. 

-Tu joues un à un jeu dangereux Oméga.   
-Peut-être en suis-je conscient Alpha, répondit-il les joues rosées. 

Harry grogna et fonça sur les lèvres de son partenaire. Leur échange était fougueux, mais à la fois attentionné. Leur corps étant déjà nu, il n'en fallu pas plus pour les deux hommes de sentir l'excitation de l'autre. C'était la première fois que Louis se donnait à son Alpha en dehors de ses chaleurs et il devait avouer que c'était encore meilleur, puisqu'il était conscient de tout ses faits et gestes. 

-Je vais te faire monter au ciel Lusio (Lumière en Indien). 

Les joues de Louis prirent une teinte encore plus rouges et il enroula ses bras autour du cou de l'Alpha. Harry dévia de sur ses lèvres et descendit dans son cou, pour se rendre à sa marque qu'il mordit doucement, faisant gémir Louis et le faisant courber le dos. Il entreprit ensuite la descente jusqu'aux deux petits bout de chair qui demandaient de l'attention. Il en prit un en bouche et le deuxième il s'en occupa à l'aide de son index et de son pouce. Les gémissements que poussait Louis l'encourageaient à en faire encore plus. Toutes ces sensations qu'il ressentait lui faisait perdre la tête, certes il avait déjà couché avec des omégas, mais jamais il n'avait ressentit cela. Il pouvait sentir le sexe dur de Louis tout contre son ventre et cela lui envoya une décharge dans tout le corps, il devait le posséder, ne faire qu'un avec lui et maintenant. Sans plus attendre, enivré par l'odeur du lubrifiant naturel que produisait son Oméga, il alla poser ses doigts sur l'ouverture de Louis qui laissa échapper un énième gémissement. Il enfonça un premier doigts en lui sans rencontrer aucune résistance. Il pouvait sentir les parois chaude de l'Oméga pulser contre ses doigts. 

-Un autre Alpha!   
-Tes désirs son mes ordres Oméga.

Il inséra un deuxième doigts en lui et fit de petits mouvements pour être certain de ne pas faire mal à son partenaire. Lors de ses chaleurs, il n'avait pas eut besoin de préparation et même si les omégas n'en avait pas beaucoup besoin, il en fallait quand même un peu. Il sentit Louis se mouvoir sur ses doigts et ses gémissements se firent plus bruyant. Ainsi, sans plus, Louis éjacula pour une première fois. Harry retira ses doigts et se releva sur ses genoux. Il se positionna ensuite plus près de Louis pour enduire son sexe de son fluide naturel et alla le presser sur l'antre de l'oméga qui se remettait tout juste de son premier orgasme. Il s'enfonça en lui sans plus attendre et commença ses coups de reins tant attendu, autant par l'un que par l'autre. Leur deux corps ne formaient plus qu'un et leur esprit plus lié que jamais l'un à l'autre. Les jambes de Louis vinrent s'enrouler autour des reins de son Alpha qui se rapprocha encore plus près, venant poser ses lèvres contre les siennes, étouffant ainsi les gémissements puissants de son oméga. Leur échange était puissant et passionnel et les coups de reins puissants.

-Alpha! S'écria Louis tant les sensations étaient fortes. Je... Je vais...  
-Vas-y Oméga, grogna Harry qui sentait la fin approcher pour lui aussi. 

Il se releva quelque peu pour pouvoir contempler le visage de son bien aimé quand la jouissance le prendrait à nouveau. Louis arqua le dos, les lèvres ouvertes et cria le nom de son Alpha quand tout son corps fut pris d'un orgasme puissant. «Magnifique» pensa Harry qui sentait les parois de Louis se resserrer contre son sexe l’emmenant à son tour à l'extase suprême, se déversant à l'intérieur de son oméga. Ils restèrent blottit l'un contre l'autre quelques instants, avant que Harry ne se relève, emportant avec lui, son partenaire qui avait enrouler ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il se rendit dans la salle bain où il déposa Louis sur le comptoir, le temps de régler la température de l'eau dans la douche. 

 

* * * 

 

Niall sentit une main se poser sur son visage, puis dans ses cheveux et il la chassa à l'aide de sa main. 

-Pas tout de suite, dit-il encore ensommeillé.  
-Amour, s'il te plaît réveil toi, rigola Liam par l'attitude de son oméga.   
-Liam... LIAM!

Le blond se leva et sauta dans les bras de son alpha qui le réceptionna tout en riant. Le plus jeune se serra contre lui avant de descendre de ses bras pour lui donner une gifle, prenant par surprise Liam qui le regarda les yeux ronds. 

-Espèce d'imbécile! Ne refait plus jamais ça! Tu as pensé à ce que j'ai pu ressentir! J'aurais fait quoi s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, j'aurais dis quoi à notre bébé? Ton papa? Il est mort parce qu'il a agit en imbécile!   
-Niall...  
-Non! Pas de Niall qui tient.  
-Niall! s'exclama Liam avec sa voix d'alpha, maintenant tu arrête. Je vais bien ok. Et tu aurais préféré que je laisse Bastien s'en prendre à Lucky, le tu ou l’amène avec lui pour lui faire je ne sais quoi?!

Niall baissa la tête et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Liam le pris immédiatement dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. 

-Je vais bien ok, répétât-il.  
-Je suis désolé, souffla Niall.  
-Ne t'en fait pas, que dirais-tu d'aller à l'extérieur prendre l'air un peu, ça nous ferait du bien.

Niall acquiesça et les deux sortirent à l'extérieur profiter des rayons du soleil qui les réchauffaient. Ils marchèrent l'un contre l'autre discutant des derniers événements. 

-Et Louis? Comment va-t-il?  
-Je crois que tu vas être obliger de lui demander toi même, répondit Niall.   
-Oh aller, tu me dire s'il v...  
-LIAM! se fit entendre une voix au loin.

Le concerner se retourna et un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il vit son petit frère courir vers lui suivit par son Alpha qui souriait bêtement. Il se prépara à le réceptionner dans ses bras, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Il le serra contre lui, plus qu'heureux de le retrouver. Il le redéposa par terre pour pouvoir mieux le regarder. 

-Oh Louis, tu me semble bien aller, regarde toi.   
-Oui, je suis bien avec Harry.  
-Tu rayonne littéralement.

Il observa son frère comme il faut voulant être certain qu'il allait bien et qu'il était heureux, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la marque qu'il portait au cou. Il pencha légèrement sa tête à l'aide des ses mains pour avoir une meilleur vision de la marque et un petit pincement se fit sentir dans son ventre.

-Tu t'es lié, souffla-t-il.

Son petit frère qui était maintenant indépendant de lui officiellement. Il était heureux, très heureux même, mais...

-Liam?

Il releva les yeux pour regarder Louis et lui sourit.

-Tout va bien, je suis content pour toi, c'est juste... tu es mon petit frère et... ben voilà.

Louis sourit à son tour et serra Liam dans ses bras, il pouvait sentir la nostalgie de l'alpha. 

-Harry a même attendu que j’aie mes premières chaleur pour se lier à moi.  
-Tu as eu tes chaleurs également!  
-Oui et maintenant Harry et moi sommes liés et notre lien est très fort, je suis heureux Liam, je suis bien ici. Vous me manquez Niall et toi, mais je me sens à ma place ici.

Il releva le bras et lui montra la marque du clan d'Isha tout en souriant et Liam ne pu qu'y répondre. Il pouvait ressentir le bonheur de son frère et contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, il ne ressentait pas de tristesse, mais un soulagement. Louis serait en sécurité avec Harry ici et lui pourrait protéger Niall et leur enfant à venir sans se préoccuper de rien. Il releva la tête vers l'Alpha qui venait de s'arrêter près d'eux. Il lui fit un signe de tête pour le remercier et lui tandis le bras que Harry attrapa et les deux s'échangèrent leur énergie. L'attention du petit groupe fut soudainement attiré par un échange entre deux personnes. Harry et Liam se séparèrent et virent Lucky au loin suivit par Zayn. 

-Mais je t'ai dis que j'étais correct!  
-Il serait mieux si tu allais te faire vérifier par notre aide soignant.  
-Zayn, je suis tombé par terre, pas d'une falaise.  
-Allé! Fais le pour me faire plaisir.  
-Et pourquoi voudrais-je te faire plaisir?!  
-Parce que je suis gentil et que secrètement tu m'aime bien.  
-Mais oui, et moi je suis un Alpha.

Le plus jeune s'arrêta de marcher pour voir le petit groupe de 4 les regarder, puis son regard se posa sur Liam.

-Liam! Tu vas bien? demanda-t-il en s'approchant plus près.   
-Oui Lucky merci. Bonjour Zayn.   
-Liam. Heureux de te voir sur pied, ce Bastien ne t'avais pas manqué.  
-Non et heureusement j'ai pu me sauver à temps. D'ailleurs nous avons des choses à discuter tous ensemble.  
-Ne veux-tu pas te reposer avant, demanda Harry.   
-Non, je me sens bien et je ne vois pas comment parler pourrait me faire mal.   
-Parfait, alors je vais demander une rencontre d'urgence entre nous, je veux aussi que Bryan soit présent, Zayn tu viens aussi, va voir Simon et fait réunir le conseil.  
-Oui Harry. À plus tard Blue. 

Le concerné grogna pendant que Liam et Harry embrassaient leur oméga respectif et partaient vers la salle commune. 

-Je le déteste! Ragea Lucky le visage rouge.  
-Mais oui...  
-Quoi mais oui? Niall, il est lourd et collant et pas intelligent et je le déteste.

Niall et Louis échangèrent un regard rieur et le blond vint prendre Lucky par les épaules afin qu'il les suivent. 

-Écoute moi bien Lucky, rappel toi de ce moment, Zayn et toi c'est inévitable.   
-Mais c'est pas possible les conneries qui peuvent sortir de ta bouche et dire que ce bébé va être obligé de se coltiner un père comme toi. 

Niall sourit tandis que Louis éclatait de rire. Si Zayn voulait de Lucky il allait en baver, mais s'il en avait un qui était fait pour l'oméga, c'était bien le Beta.

-Aller, je vais vous présenter une fille super, elle s'appelle Eleanor et travail dans les champs, nous pourrions aller la voir et l'aider au besoin, sauf toi Niall.   
-Je suis enceinte, pas inapte.   
-Peut-être, mais je ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose au bébé.  
-C'est bon...  
-Et ce sera bon pour toi Lucky, tu pourras... extériorisé toute cette... rage à l'intérieur de toi.  
-Très bon plan. 

Les trois omégas partirent ainsi vers les champs tout en continuant de discuter entre eux. 

 

* * *

 

-Tu pourras dire à Enrik que les membres d'Odita sont arrivé, Liam a été retrouvé, mais en fâcheuse condition, il n'est pas réveillé.  
-Nous avons besoin de plus, est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir?  
-Il semblerait que oui.  
-Merde! Essaie de savoir ce qu'ils veulent faire, leur plan, quelque chose!  
-Je sais, mais je fais de mon mieux, je ne peux pas me permettre de me faire remarquer.

L'alpha regarda l'autre homme pendant un moment puis acquiesça.

-Si tout se passe bien nous serons prêt à l'attaque dans quelques jours, tient toi prêt. Il y aura quelqu'un d'autre qui devrait arriver après-demain pour prendre ma place.  
-Noté, de mon côté si j'ai du nouveau d'ici là je l'aviserai.

Les deux hommes repartirent chacun de leur côté, l'un se transformant pour retourner vers Odita afin d'avertir Enrik, tandis que l'autre retourna vers Isha. Lorsqu'il franchit les portes, il fut accueillit par l'un des gardes. 

-Mais tu étais où? C'était long.  
-Désolé, je croyais avoir vu quelque chose, j'ai voulu m'en assurer, mais ce n'était rien.  
-On ne prendra pas de chance, je vais demander à Milos d'augmenter les gardes.   
-Oui, vaut mieux, bon je vais aller voir notre Alpha.  
-Pas maintenant, il a demander une réunion d'urgence.  
-Et on peu y assister?  
-Non, mais on devrait savoir ce qui en est prochainement. 

L'homme inclina la tête pour le remercier et serra les poings en continuant son chemin. Il devait en savoir plus, s'il pouvait fournir à Enrik la clé de la victoire, peut-être le nommerait-il chef du clan. Il se dirigea vers la salle commune, peut-être pourrait-il entendre quelque chose où parler avec quelqu'un qui en saurait un peu plus.


	19. Chapitre 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un peu de feed back serait apprécié question que je sache si ça intéresse quelqu'un :( 
> 
> merci à l'avance xx<3

Cinq jours étaient passés depuis le réveil de Liam et tout allait pour le mieux dans la situation où ils se trouvaient. Ils avaient parlé de stratégies militaires afin d'avoir le meilleur plan possible. Le mieux était de délivrer les omégas retenu emprisonnés par Enrik afin d'éviter qu'ils soient encore plus en danger et que les alphas obligés d’obéir par peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à leur famille se rallie à leur cause. De ce fait, il n'aurait pas le choix d'attaquer directement à Odita. Il ferait en sorte que les familles s'échappe lorsque les combats commenceraient. Si tout les hommes présents à Isha en plus des alphas encore fidèle à Liam qui sont resté à Odita et des alphas qui se retourneraient contre Enrik sachant que leurs proches étaient maintenant en sécurité combattaient tous ensemble, ils étaient certain de le vaincre. Zayn était plutôt heureux de leur plan et de savoir que les membres d'Isha seraient en sécurité ici lui rendait le coeur léger. Son esprit se dirigea aussitôt vers Lucky, avec qui il passait le plus clair de son temps. L'oméga ne cessait de pestiférer contre lui, mais il savait bien qu'il ne le laissait pas indifférant, sinon il ne rechercherait pas sa présence, même s'il disait le contraire. D'ailleurs un sourire prenait place sur son visage en voyant le jeune homme au caractère bien à lui marcher en sa direction. 

-Zayn!  
-Oui Blue.  
-Les gardes ne veulent pas me laisser sortir à moins d'être accompagné d'un alpha.

Zayn dût faire appel à tout son contrôle pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il avait demander à ce qu'on ne le laisse pas sortir à moins qu'il l'accompagne et ça Lucky ne le savait pas.

-Et tu veux que je t'accompagne?  
-Oui, comme les autres jours alors dépêche toi.   
-J'adore quand tu me donne des ordres chéri.  
-Tais toi! Je ne suis pas ton chéri.  
-Pas encore, sourit le basané.   
-Tu viens ou pas!? Demanda Lucky ne portant pas attention à ce que l'alpha venait de dire.   
-Tu sais bien que oui, je ne te laisserais sortir seul, je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose alors que tu es seul, dit Zayn devenu sérieux.

Quelques rougeurs apparurent sur les joues du blond et il tourna les talons en marchant vers la sortie, Zayn lui emboîtant le pas. En quelques pas, il le rejoignit et les deux hommes marchèrent en silence, mais un silence confortable. Devant les portes, Zayn salua les gardes présents.

-Bonjour Beta.  
-Zayn, grogna-t-il.  
-Bonjour à toi aussi Blue.  
-Ne m'appelle pas Blue! Il n'y a que mon père et Z...

Il tourna un regard nerveux vers le Beta qui souriait doucement et baissa la tête en bafouillant.

-Et moi, termina Zayn. Maintenant ouvre nous s'il te plaît.   
-Tout de suite.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et ils les franchirent sans plus attendre. Lucky marchait quelques pas en avant de lui et contrairement aux autres fois où il venait chercher des petits fruits, maintenant il marchait sans même regarder où il allait. 

-Blue...  
-...  
-Blue, arrête toi.

Voyant que le concerné l'ignorait totalement, Zayn accéléra le pas et lui attrapa la main. Lucky tenta de se dégager, mais le Beta tint bon et le rapprocha de lui. 

-Mais putain! Lâche-moi!   
-Calme toi Blue...  
-Lâche-moi!

Lucky ignorait pourquoi, mais il était en colère. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait et le Beta n'aidait en rien. Zayn leva son autre main et la posa sur la joue de l'oméga et cola son front au sien. 

-Respire Blue, calme toi, chuchota-t-il.   
-Je... je...  
-Respire...

Zayn laissa échapper quelques phéromones et ce n'est qu'à ce moment, que Lucky ferma les yeux et sembla se calmer. 

-C'est bien, continua Zayn en chuchotant. Tout va bien Blue, laisse-moi être là.  
-Je... je ne veux pas! Dit Lucky en s'éloignant quelque peu, dût au fait que Zayn lui tenait encore la main.   
-Pourquoi Lucky? Je... Dis le moi si tu ne veux pas de moi...

Le plus jeune leva les yeux vers Zayn et plein de pensés lui parcourues la tête. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler puis la referma. Zayn était beau, très beau même, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était attiré par lui et qu'il semblait être un bon partie, mais ça venait contredire tout ce à quoi il s'était juré.

-Je ne veux pas Zayn, pas question que je devienne un oméga soumis qui n'a pas le droit de donner son opinion et qui devra rester dans la maison!  
-Non, je ne veux pas ça non plus!

Lucky baissa le regard, ses yeux se posant sur tout et n'importe quoi. Zayn lui releva la tête et sans attendre posa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme. Il mouva ses lèvres doucement, attendant que l'oméga réponde au baisé. Lucky ne savait pas quoi faire, mais son loup prit le dessus sur sa conscience et il ouvrit la bouche pour participer au baisé. Un oiseau prit soudainement son envol et les deux hommes se séparèrent. Lucky fit quelques pas de reculons, les joues plus que rouges.

-Je... je dois y aller. 

Puis le jeune homme partit en sens inverse sans attendre l'alpha qui le regardait immobile. Une fois hors de vue, Zayn sourit en se touchant les lèvres, Lucky avait répondu. 

 

* * *

 

-Comment te sens tu?  
-Tellement heureuse, je dois avouer que j'ai un peu peur, mais Josh et moi sommes prêt à fonder une famille.   
-Je n'en reviens pas encore, souffla Louis en posant ses mains sur son ventre inconsciemment.  
-Je suis certaine que ça va t'arriver à toi aussi, si ce n'est pas déjà fait, dit Eleanor en posant sa main sur son épaule.   
-Tu crois?  
-Mais oui, renchérit Niall. 

Louis posa son regard sur ses deux amis et ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait hâte que ce soit à son tour. Et venir à la clinique avec elle et Niall pour leur examen n'arrangeait rien. 

-Eleanor? Tu peux venir avec moi, dit Perrie qui venait de franchir la porte. 

La jeune femme se leva et alla vers la sage-femme qui lui souriait. Cette dernière salua les deux amis assis et amena Eleanor à sa suite. 

 

* * *

 

La nuit était tombé depuis quelque temps et tout était paisible quand l'un des gardes, Noah, vit quelque chose au loin. Il voulu alerter son partenaire de garde, mais une présence derrière lui l'en empêcha et seule la froideur de la mort l'envahie. L'homme regarda le sang couler du cou de sa victime et son regard se figer, sans vie puis redescendit l'escalier après avoir ouvert la porte. 

-J'espère que tout le monde est prêt? Demanda l'homme.   
-Pour qui me prend tu?! Dit Enrik en franchissant les portes du clan Isha. Personne ne sait que nous sommes ici?  
-Non, personne ne me soupçonne, mais il nous faut nous dépêcher, les tours de garde seront bientôt changé.   
-Va chercher Styles, il ne se méfiera pas de toi, nous nous occupons des autres, dit Enrik. 

Killian arriva à ses côtés quand il vit la personne qui leur servait de taupe.

-Lui! C'est lui votre source ici?  
-Oui mon petit Killian, je te l'ai dis que j'avais des yeux partout.   
-Et chez moi?  
-Toi? Penses-tu que j'avais besoin d'une taupe chez toi si je voulais t'attaquer? Le simple effet de surprise nous aurait suffit à prendre le contrôle de ton clan.   
-Qu'est-ce que tu insinue! S'exclama Killian en flashant ses yeux rouges. 

Enrik l’empoignant par le col et l'attira à lui.

-Apprend où est ta place Killian, je ne crois pas que tu souhaite te retrouver dans mes mauvaises grâce.   
-Je... C'est bon, c'est bon.  
-Bien. Il leva les yeux vers ses guerriers pour s'adresser à eux, «Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, il faut que...  
-Mais qui êtes vous?

Enrik se retourna et croisa le regard d'un groupe de trois alphas qui venaient d'arriver.

-C'est Enrik! S'écria l'un d'eux.  
-SONNEZ L'ALARME!

L'un d'eux partit pour sonner l'alarme, tandis que les deux autres se transformèrent, montrant les crocs prêt au combat. Ils étaient conscient que leur chance de survie était maigre, mais protéger le clan et leur Alpha était leur mission.

-Vous n'avez aucune chance, grogna Enrik en prenant sa forme de loup. 

La seule réponse qu'il eut fut un grognement de la part des deux loups. Au loin, le bruit de cloche se fit entendre, détruisant l'effet de surprise d'Enrik. Tant pis pour eux, leur force fera l'affaire. Styles allait tomber ce soir. Les deux loups se jetèrent sur lui et avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, Bastien s'interposa et mit fin aux jours des deux alphas. Les crocs toujours plantés dans la gorge de l'une des deux victimes, Bastien jubilait. Le goût ferreux du sang lui avait tellement manqué et il n'avait qu'une envie, recommencer encore et encore. Une autre pensée franchit son esprit et il sourit intérieurement. 

-Gardez en vie le petit oméga blond au nom de Lucky, je le veux pour moi.  
-Aucun oméga ne doit mourir ce soir à moins de grande nécessité, ils deviendront notre et leur alpha se rallieront à nos rang, ajouta Enrik à tout son clan. 

Tous se mirent à hurler en réponse à leur Alpha et bientôt des hurlements se firent entendre au loin, signe que l'action allait commencer. 

 

* * *

 

Harry était assis devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, le regard posé sur son oméga endormis. Il ne cessait de penser que le danger les guettait et son sommeil s'en trouvait troublé depuis plusieurs jours. Il avait enfin trouvé le bonheur après la mort de ses parents, pas question que l'on lui enlève. Soudainement le bruit des cloches d'alarme se fit entendre le faisant se lever immédiatement, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Louis se réveilla aussitôt, la peur dans les yeux.

-Harry!  
-Habille toi rapidement et va dans la maison des invités, fait sortir tout le monde! S'écria Harry  
-Mais...  
-Pas de mais Louis, les omégas et les enfants doivent être mis en sécurité. 

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de l'Oméga qui tremblait comme une feuille. Harry s'avança vers lui et lui prit le visage entre les mains. 

-Louis écoute-moi, le clan est attaqué, je dois être concentré sur le combat et te savoir en danger va me déconcentrer. Tu es l'Oméga du clan, je veux que tu t'occupe de ceux qui ne peuvent combattre d'accord, t'assurer que Niall et son bébé seront en sécurité.  
-Je veux... mais toi, pleura Louis.  
-Moi je vais bien aller, pas question qu'Enrik gagne d'accord. Maintenant j'ai besoin de toi pour sauver notre clan.

Louis fit signe que oui et se jeta sur la bouche de son partenaire lui donnant tout son amour. Quand il le relâcha il encra son regard dans les deux émeraudes du bouclé.

-Je t'aime et je t'ordonne de me revenir!  
-Je te le promets Lusio.

Ils échangèrent un dernier baisé et les deux hommes sortirent de la chambre. 

-Tout le monde sait déjà ce qu'il a à faire et où aller, il n'y a que les membres d'Odita qui l'ignore, c'est pourquoi je vais t'escorter jusqu'au pavillon des invités et après tu pourras repartir avec tout le monde d'accord?  
-Ou-oui.  
-Oh non Harry, je ne crois pas que c'est ce qui va se passer. 

Le concerné regarda l'homme qui venait de parler et qui se trouvait dans sa maison et son regard démontra de l'incompréhension. 

-Mais que fais-tu?  
-Oh mon petit Harry, si tu crois que je vais continuer à me rabaisser à toi tu te trompe! Ce n'est pas toi le vrai leader de ce clan et tu le sais. Enrik aurait du prendre le pouvoir, pas toi et maintenant je ne fais que servir mon vrai et unique Alpha. Soumet toi et ton oméga sera épargné, grogna-t-il.  
-Tu touche à un seul de ses cheveux et je te jure que ce sera le dernier geste que tu poseras Nick.


	20. Chapitre 19

Louis courrait à tout allure et il pouvait entendre les bruits des combats, des cris et des pleures. Son coeur battait à tout rompre et la peur le tenait par les tripes, mais Harry lui avait donné des directives claires à suivre, se rendre à la maison des invités, s'assurer que tout le monde était sortit et conduire les membres de la meute en sécurité. 

-Louis! S'écria Eleanor en courant vers lui. Vient avec moi, nous devons aller dans un lieu sécuritaire, je sais où aller, tu n'as qu'à me suivre!  
-Je dois aller chercher les membres d'Odita! Eux ne savent pas où aller!  
-Josh s'en est chargé, nous habitons tout près.  
-Niall... Il... il est...  
-Oui Louis, vient avec moi!

Elle lui prit la main et le tira à sa suite. Jamais il n'avait eut aussi peur de toute sa vie. Tout autour de lui n'était que combat et violence, quelques corps jonchaient le sol, mais il ne s'y attardait pas ne voulant pas reconnaître l'un d'eux. Retrouver Niall était sa plus grande préoccupation, son ami était enceinte et le pauvre en avait assez enduré. Il envoya une prière à leurs ancêtres, leur demandant de bien vouloir protéger tout le monde. S'il devait arriver quelque chose à Liam, Niall, Lucky ou Har... Non, il ne voulait même pas y penser. Ils couraient depuis quelques minutes quand le regard de Louis fut attirer part une jeune louve seule en pleure. Il se dégagea de la poigne de la jeune femme qui se retourna vers lui ne comprenant pas son geste. 

-Louis!?

Il pointa l'enfant et elle comprit immédiatement. Étant elle même une future maman, elle ne pouvait envisager de laisser cette enfant là. Nul ne savait ce qu'il était arrivé à ses parents pour qu'elle se retrouve seule. Elle reporta son regard sur Louis.

-Part Eleanor, va te mettre en sécurité pour toi et ton bébé, je vous rejoindrai. 

Elle hocha la tête et partit non sans un dernier regard vers leur Oméga à tous. Louis alla vers la petite fille et la prit dans ses bras une fois à ses côtés. 

-Tout va bien aller ma belle, nous allons aller en sécurité.  
-Mama... Pleura-t-elle. 

Le jeune homme garda le silence, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il reprit son chemin tentant de s'éloigner le plus des combats quand une ombre apparut devant lui.

-Ah... Louis! 

L'oméga cessa sa route et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en reconnaissant l'homme devant lui. 

-Je te prierais de me suivre si tu ne veux pas que ce petit ange soit en danger, dit l'homme en prenant l'enfant des bras du jeune homme devant lui. 

 

* * *

 

Harry, malgré les quelques griffures sur son corps, avait réussis à mettre hors de nuire Nick qui gisait inconscient dans sa maison. Pour l'instant, il devait s'assurer que ses ennemis quittent son clan avant qu'il y ait plus de dommage. Il regardait autour de lui et constata qu'il n'y avait plus d'omégas et d'enfants à vu, ces derniers ayant sans doute trouvés refuge ou avait réussit à partir en sécurité. Un sentiment de fierté lui traversa le corps et se concrétisa en voyant ses combattants dans la bataille. Il continua son chemin quand une vague de peur le prit au coeur... Louis! Se fiant à son instinct et à son flaire, il partit en direction de son oméga quand il fut arrêté par l'un des alphas ennemis. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec un minable sans importances, mais il ne le laisserait pas tranquille à moins qu'il ne l'élimine. Il chargea sur lui avec puissance et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallu, le loup gisait sans vie par terre. 

 

* * *

 

-Nous perdons trop d'homme Alpha! Ils ont l'avantage du terrain, dit Gaël, l'un des leaders de la meute d'Enrik.  
-Quelle bande d'incapable! 

Enrik hurla dans sa forme de loup pour que chaque combattant se rétracte. Plus furieux que jamais, l'Alpha quitta le clan sans un regard en arrière. Il souhaitait plus que tout que cet imbécile de Nick soit mort au combat pour n'avoir pas pu retarder le changement de garde et d'avoir merdé leur plan. Maintenant à cause de lui plusieurs de ses alphas étaient morts ou blessés. Ce qu'il pouvait détester Styles. Il n'avait pas pu avoir son combat contre l'Alpha à cause d'une bande de stupide loup. Il allait s'occuper personnellement de leur faire comprendre qu'il ne blaguait pas lorsqu'il parlait. Ils allaient comprendre et une bonne fois pour toute. 

 

* * *

 

-Ils partent en retraite! S'exclama Milos 

Autour de lui les alphas observaient la meute d'Enrik partir les un après les autres. 

-Il faut s'assurer qu'ils quittent bel et bien le territoire! 

Milos regarda les alphas à ses côtés et ils lui firent un signe positif de la tête, puis ils partirent tous à la suite des envahisseurs afin de les suivre quelques peu. Les autres alphas restés au clan s'occupèrent de se débarrasser des corps qui jonchaient le sol et de s'assurer que les dommages et les pertes étaient moindres pour eux.

Harry courait toujours en direction de la sortie quand il vit Zayn dans sa forme humaine recouvert de sang. À ses côtés, Liam tentait de l'aider à marcher, les larmes aux coins des yeux. L'Alpha alla vers eux et reprit à son tour sa forme humaine, ne faisant pas attention à sa nudité. 

-Zayn! Liam!  
-Alpha... répondit Zayn d'une voix cassée. J'ai... j'ai essayé, mais...  
-Zayn calme-toi, dit Harry en voyant l'énorme entaille sur le flan de son Beta. Tu perd beaucoup de sang.  
-Harry... dit soudain Liam le regard brisé. 

Le bouclé releva les yeux vers le brun ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait l'air aussi dévasté. 

-Que se passe-t-il Liam?  
-Ils... Il... et...   
-LIAM!  
-Louis...  
-Ils ont Louis, dit Zayn, et Lucky... je n'ai pas pu les arrêter...

Harry fit quelques pas de reculons, sentant son corps devenir très lourd et très léger à la fois. Un ouragan de sentiment l'envahit. La tristesse, la colère, la peur, le désespoir, tout se mélangeaient. Lui qui d'habitude était posé et savait quoi faire, perdait toute notion qui l'entourait. 

-Il faut aller... aller les chercher... Louis...  
-Harry... écoute-moi, nous ne pouvons pas partir maintenant et comme cela sans préparation, sinon je serais déjà partis moi-même, dit Liam. 

Ne pas partir! Pensa Harry, mais comment pouvait-il resté ici alors que son oméga avait plus que besoin de lui? C'était insensé! Une part de lui comprenait Liam et savait qu'il avait raison, mais son côté Alpha lui hurlait de partir maintenant coûte que coûte! Un cris près de lui l'arracha à ses pensées et son regard alla vers la direction de ce bruit. Il s'approcha de l'auteur de ce cris et reconnu Josh par terre tenant un corps dans ses bras. Toujours en s'approchant de plus en plus, il pu voir que le corps était en fait celui d'une femme, de long cheveux brun et une main inerte retombaient par terre. Une fois tout près, il reconnu Eleanor, l'oméga de Josh, les yeux ouverts, sans vie, les traits crispés. Josh s'accrochait à elle tout en hurlant des «pourquoi» et en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Autour, plusieurs personnes pleurait également.

-Elle attendait leur premier enfant, dit Perrie qui venait d'arriver auprès d'eux. Elle... pourquoi une oméga, pleura ensuite la sage femme en voyant son amie sans vie. 

Elle alla vers Josh et posa sa main sur son épaule dans un geste de réconfort. L'alpha ne sembla même pas se rendre compte de la nouvelle arrivante. Harry comprit alors que son clan avait aussi besoin de lui et que bien se préparer pour contre attaquer Enrik afin que ce genre de situation n'arrive plus était plus que primordial. 

 

* * *

 

Ils couraient depuis plusieurs heures, quand Enrik s'arrêta. Tout le monde était épuisé et une pause était plus que nécessaire. Plusieurs alphas se trouvaient à ses côtés, certains blessés. Il reprit sa forme humaine et fit quelques pas de gauche à droite, tentant de faire redescendre sa colère. 

-Où sont Bastien et Killian! S'écria-t-il soudainement.

Seul le silence lui répondit, tous regardant autour d'eux, ne sachant où étaient les deux hommes. Enrik revint sur ses pas et son regard se posa sur deux silhouettes qui marchaient vers lui. Il fut prit alors d'un rire incontrôlable et un cris de joie sortit de ses lèvres. Il accéléra le pas et alla à la rencontre de son Beta et de l'autre Alpha. 

-Et bien, et bien, et bien... Mais qu'avons nous ici! Wow! Finalement je crois que ce petit voyage aura porté ses fruits. Si ce n'est pas moi qui ira vers Styles, lui viendra à moi.

Bastien s'arrêta devant son Alpha et sourit sadiquement en montrant son chargement profondément endormit dût à un petit coup porté à sa tête; un jeune oméga à la peau parfaite et aux cheveux tellement blond qu'ils étaient blanc. 

-Mon cher Bastien je vois que tu a récupéré ce qui t'appartient.  
-Cette fois je ferai en sorte qu'il reste avec moi.  
-Garde le, tu l'as bien mérité.

Puis son regard se posa sur Killian qui tenait lui aussi un jeune oméga dans ses bras. La peau couleur de miel, des cheveux châtain, d'une grande beauté il devait l'admettre.

-Killian! Bon sang! Et moi qui te croyait bon à rien! Ne serait-ce pas ton cher et tendre Louis!  
-C'est bien lui, comme quoi je suis plus capable que la plupart de tes hommes.  
-Je dois admettre que je suis sincèrement désolé! Vous avez vu ça! Ça c'est ce que je demande à chacun de vous et que personne n'a eut les couilles de faire, sauf pour Bastien et Killian! J'ai été tolérant et bon envers vous, mais je vais admettre que ma patience à ses limites et qu'elles sont très près d'être franchises! 

Les hommes autour de lui firent quelques pas de reculons, ne voulant pas être dans la mire directe de l'Alpha. Ce dernier reporta son attention vers les deux hommes face à lui. 

-Je dois dire qu'ils sont magnifiques! De vrai trophée! Gardez les précieusement, je sens que nous aurons bientôt de la petite visite. On continu notre route, nous avons des choses à régler et je ne veux pas que perdre une seule seconde!!!

Ils se remirent tous en route, même s'ils étaient épuisés. Personne ne voulait contrarier leur Alpha qui était déjà d'une humeur massacrante.


	21. Chapitre 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ce qui est en italique est un souvenir que Zayn à en rêve. :)
> 
> Bonne lecture :)

Un énorme mal de tête le fit ouvrir les yeux. Il se sentait désorienté et l'odeur lui était inconnu. Il fit un léger tour de tête pour reconnaître les lieux, mais étrangement il se trouvait dans un endroit qui ressemblait à une chambre, mais il ne la reconnaissait pas. Les murs étaient de pierres et le tour ressemblait à une caverne. Le lit était pressé contre l'un des murs et à ses côté se tenait une petite table où brulait des bougies. Le reste de la pièce était vide à l'ecception d'un coffre au pied du lit et d'un grand miroir lui faisant face. Que c'était-il passé? Il se rappelait l'attaque... il avait ensuite secouru une fillette et... Killian! Killian l'avait sans doute assomé. Il se pencha sur les draps et en huma l'odeur. Oui, il pouvait reconnaitre la trace de son ancien Alpha.

 

-Enfin mon petit oméga, te voilà réveillé! Ça fait 3 jours que tu dors mon ange.

 

La voix soudaine le fit sursauté et il se tourna en direction du nouvel arrivant. L'Alpha referma le rideau qui servait de porte et s'approcha de l'oméga qui se recula. Son coeur battait rapidement et la peur lui nouait l'estomac. Il voulu sortir du lit, mais tomba lourdement sur le sol douloureusement. C'est là qu'il vit sa cheville droite prisonnière d'une énorme chaîne. Il se concentra sur ses possibilités et voulut se transformer, ainsi sa pattes serait plus étroite que sa cheville, mais quand il voulu le faire, un énorme mal de coeur le prit et il rendit l'intérieur de son estomac. Killian accouru vers lui et le prit dans ses bras pour le remettre sur le lit.

 

-Calme toi petit ange, tu ne peux pas sortir ni te transformer. Reste tranquille.

-Pourquoi?

-Pourquoi tu ne peux pas te transformer?! Parce que Enrik à une petite concoction qui t'en empêche mon ange, dit l'homme en lui caressant la joue.

-Lâche-moi! Je ne suis pas ton ange! cracha Louis en lui frappant la main.

-Hé hé hé! tu me dois respect mon ange, je suis ton Alpha.

-Tu n'es rien Killian! Tu as cessé d'être quelqu'un au moment où tu t'es allié avec ce monstre d'Enrik!

 

Seul le bruit du claquement de la chair lui répondit, ainsi qu'une vive brûlure sur la joue. Il porta sa main à son visage pour tenter d'atténuer la douleur, mais sa vue se brouilla par les larmes qu'il ravala. Il était hors de question qu'il lui ferait ce plaisir. Il remonta son regard dans celui de Killian le confrontant.

 

-Je n'ai qu'un seul Alpha et c'est Harry!

 

Il dégagea son chandail pour dévoiler la marque que le bouclé lui avait fait. Il vit le regard de l'homme s'assombrir et une main lui empoigna la gorge pour le forcer à se coucher sur le dos. Le visage de l'Alpha à quelques centimètres de lui.

 

-Tu es chanceux, je te laisse t'y faire, je ne te punirai pas, mais sache que cette marque disparaîtra quand tu te seras soumis à moi et crois moi tu le feras. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tu ne m'appartienne et que Styles ne soit plus qu'un misérable tas d'os.

 

ll le relâcha et partit de la salle, le laissant seul dans ce lit froid. Son coeur se serra d'être si loin de son Alpha, mais quoi qu'il en soit, Harry gagnerait, il le savait. Aucune chance pour que Killian et Enrik gagnent.

 

                                                                                                *                          *                             *

 

Bastien était assis sur une chaise, devant le lit où dormait le petit oméga. Sa bouche était légèrement ouverte et son souffle était régulier. Jamais il n'avait vu tel splendeur. Tout chez cet oméga l'attirait et jamais il n'avait eut envie de faire sien l'un d'eux, mais voilà que l'idée de le marquer comme sien lui traversait l'esprit. Il pourrait ainsi assurer sa descendance et qui de mieux que ce petit être pour porter ses bébés. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres au même moment que les yeux du plus jeunes commençait à papillonner. Il se releva et alla vers le jeune homme le surplombant de tout son corps. Lorsque Lucky ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut le visage de Bastien au dessus de lui. Il poussa un cris et voulu s'éloigner, mais l'alpha ne lui laissa aucune liberté.

 

-Pou-pousse toi!!!

-Mais voyons chéri... ne soit pas farouche.

 

Deux larmes roulèrent de chaque côté du visage de l'oméga, qui se mordit fortement les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer, jusqu'à goûter son propre sang. Bastien lui dégagea la lèvre à l'aide de sa main.

 

-Ne te blesse pas mon chéri, il serait si tragique de briser de si merveilleuses lèvres.

 

Il descendit son visage et alla lécher la légère blessure sur la lèvre de Lucky qui ferma les yeux et raidit tout son corps.

 

-Mmm... même ton sang est délicieux. Si tu savais à quel point tu m'excite mon joli, je vais avoir tout le temps de te goûter et de faire tout ce que je veux de toi. Tu veux savoir la dernière idée qui m'est passée par la tête, que tu es le candidat idéal pour moi et porter mes enfants.

 

Un sanglot franchit les lèvres de Lucky qui se maudit de ne pas être partit comme Zayn lui avait demandé. Il ne pouvait pas appartenir à cette brute. Il ne pouvait pas... Ce n'est pas lui son alpha...

 

-Bastien! Lâche ton oméga, j'ai besoin de toi! Dit Enrik en entrant dans la chambre de son Beta.

 

Il ressortit aussi rapidement qu'il était entré, le sourire aux lèvres. Bastien poussa un soupire et grogna, la tête enfouit dans le cou de l'omega.

 

-Nous remettrons ça à plus tard chéri.

 

Il appuya ses lèvres brutalement sur celles du blond, puis partit à la suite de son Alpha. Une fois seule, Lucky se recroquevilla sur lui même, du mieux qu'il pouvait avec sa cheville enchaînée et laissa ses larmes coulées. Il ne voulait plus sentir les mains, ni les lèvres de cet homme sur lui. Son corps appartenait à un seul homme, tout comme son coeur. Quel idiot il faisait d'écouter son orgueil! Être lié à quelqu'un ne le rendait pas plus faible, du moins pas avec Zayn. Il le comprenait et le faisait se sentir bien.

 

-Lucky?

 

Le concerné releva la tête et regarda en direction de l'entrée de la chambre, mais personne ne s'y trouvait.

 

-Lucky, c'est toi?

-Louis?

-Oui! Co-comment tu vas?

-Je vais comme je peux et toi? Mais où tu es?

-Je vais bien, je suis dans la chambre voisine, je t'ai entendu pleurer...

-C'est Bastien Louis, il veut...

 

Sa voix se coupa de sanglots juste de repenser aux paroles que le brun avait dit. Il avait l'impression de le sentir sur lui alors qu'il était partit. Ce sera quoi la prochaine fois? Un frisson d'horreur parcouru son corps et il serra les dents.

 

-Il veut quoi?

-Il veut se lier à moi...

 

De l'autre côté, il entendit Louis hoqueter de surprise.

 

-Nous allons sortir d'ici Lucky, je te le promet! Harry va venir nous chercher et je suis sûr que Zayn sera avec lui!

 

Il l'espérait tellement, il n'était pas question qu'il reste ici. Si Zayn ne venait pas, alors il allait mourir ici, pas question qu'il passe sa vie avec Bastien. Il se recoucha et ferma les yeux, au moins une fois endormit il n'aurait pas conscience de ce qui se passe.

 

                                                                                                       *                             *                              *

 

_-ZAYN!_

 

_L'homme tourna la tête et chercha qui pouvait crier son nom ainsi. Il aperçu le visage de Lucky qui courait vers lui._

 

_-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici! Part avec les autres!!!_

 

_Ils se retrouvèrent et Zayn posa ses mains de chaque côté du visage du jeune homme l'inspectant._

_-Je vais bien, et toi?_

_-J'irais mieux si tu partais avec les autres, tu ne peux pas rester ici!_

_-Je sais, mais je voulais savoir comment tu allais..._

_-Oh Blue, te savoir en sécurité sera la seule chose qui me fera me sentir bien, maintenant part d'ici!_

 

_Il sentit une présence à ses côtés et se retourna prêt à l'attaque, se transformant par la même occasion. Un énorme loup brun lui faisait face, la bave coulant de sa gueule. Zayn reconnu Bastien. Il se plaça devant Lucky, il ne reculerait pas devant lui, quitte a y laisser la vie, il le protégerait. Il s’élança vers lui et le combat commença. Les coups de griffes et les morsures fusèrent de toute part et les deux loups menaient un combat féroce. Zayn se sentait habité d'une force qu'il ne se connaissait pas, lui permettant de rester debout face à la bête. Derrière lui, il entendit Lucky crier le nom de Louis et Zayn se tourna pour voir ce qui se passait. Il eut tout juste le temps de voir Louis se faire assommer par un homme qu'une puissante douleur se fit sentir sur son flan. Il tomba par terre et sentit son sang couler abondamment. Il vit ensuite Bastien s'élancer vers Lucky et se fut le troue noir._

 

Zayn ouvrit les yeux subitement, le coeur battant. Le souvenir de cette nuit le hantait, revenait chaque fois pendant son sommeil, lui rappelant sa défaite pour protéger son oméga. Oh oui Lucky lui appartenait, le jeune homme ne le savait juste pas encore. Cela faisait 3 jours que Lucky et Louis n'étaient plus parmi eux et le même nombre de jour que Harry tentait de faire parler Nick pour savoir où aller. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que ce traître ne parle. Nick était faible et jamais il aurait les couilles de résister longtemps aux châtiments que lui infligeait Harry. Chaque minute était comptée, il devait vite savoir où se trouvait Enrik. Ils allaient payer pour ça, pour l'attaque, les meurtres et l'enlèvement des deux omégas. Ils avaient perdu des amis pendant cette nuit et la cérémonie d'adieu avait été déchirante, mais dans le regard des alphas, une flamme de rage y brûlait. Josh n'était plus le même depuis la mort d'Eleanor. Il n'avait plus rien a perdre et il serait en paix qu'une fois qu'Enrik et sa meute aurait payé de leur vie et Zayn ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec lui, tout comme Harry et même Liam. Donc non, Enrik ne gagnerait pas, il en était hors de question.


	22. Chapitre 21

Louis regardait devant lui, perdu dans ses pensées. Lucky ne lui avait pas répondu depuis quelques minutes, heures, il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était passé. Il pouvait cependant entendre le son d'une respiration régulière signe que son ami était endormit. Il se mit ensuite à penser à son Alpha, à tout ce qu'il lui avait apporté depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré; sécurité, famille, clan, amour, amis, liberté, bref tout. Il était hors de question que tout ceci lui soit retiré, pas maintenant qu'il était enfin heureux. Il se jura que peut importe ce qui arriverait, jamais il ne se soumettrait à l'un de ces monstres qui se croyaient tout permis. Une larme coula sur sa joue et il l'essuya rageusement, il ne voulait pas pleurer pour eux. Il toucha sa marque au cou et envoya tout l'amour qu'il pouvait au travers elle, souhaitant que Harry reçoivent cette vague de sentiment lui prouvant qu'il pensait à lui.

\- Tu as beau envoyer ces stupidités de vague d'amour à Styles, tu es maintenant à moi mon ange.  
-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!

Killian s'approcha de lui et le frappa au visage d'une gifle violente. Ses yeux étaient rouge et sa respiration sifflante. La colère transperçait chaque fibre de son corps.

-Tu vas apprendre à me respecter Louis! Tu vas oublier Styles et te soumettre à moi! Tu n'aurais jamais dû être à lui!  
-Tes paroles ne changeront rien Killian, je ne serai jamais à toi!

Killian bomba le torse et grogna. Il prit une profonde inspiration et prit sa voix d'alpha. 

-Tu te soumet à moi!

Louis sentit son oméga frissonner à l'intérieur de lui, mais sans plus. Habituellement, les voix d'alpha le faisait réagir, comme tout bon oméga, mais pas cette fois. C'est donc le regard noir de colère que Louis releva la tête vers l'homme en face de lui. 

-Non.

Un grand rire se fit entendre de l'entrée de la chambre. Les yeux de l'oméga se posèrent sur le nouveau venu et il su immédiatement que c'était Enrik. Ce dernier riait à gorge déployée et frappait dans ses mains.

-Manquerais-tu d'autorité mon petit Killian? Cet oméga à résisté à ton ordre.  
-C'est parce qu'il est marqué! S'exclama le brun avec force et colère.  
-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça ne veut rien dire, dit-il en souriant.

Furieux, Killian recommença, mais Louis continuait à lui résister. Enrik poussa Killian et prit sa place. Louis encra son regard dans les deux grenâtes de son vis à vis. Il devait avouer que l'homme était imposant et son énergie assez effrayante, mais jamais il ne détourna les yeux. Il laissa même sa deuxième nature prendre possession de son corps, malgré qu'il ne pouvait pas se transformer. Il grogna et montra les dents. Jamais Louis ne s'était sentit ainsi, mais son comportement était en harmonie avec l'état de ses pensées. Le visage sombre d'Enrik se mit soudainement à briller de joie, puis s'approcha de lui faisant ainsi reculer Louis le plus loin possible que sa chaîne à ses pieds lui permettait. 

-Oh Killian! s'exclama l'Alpha en empoignant le cou de Louis qui tentait de le mordre. C'est encore mieux!  
-Je dois le mordre pour qu'il se soumette à moi?  
-Non imbécile! Tu ne pourrais pas le mordre, pour la même raison qu'il ne peut pas se soumettre à toi.

Killian posa son regard sur Enrik, ne comprenant pas pourquoi l'homme lui disait ce genre de chose. 

-Il est enceinte, dit Enrik. 

Louis reprit ses esprit immédiatement. Quoi!? Enceinte! Ses mains se positionnèrent sur son ventre et une larme roula sur sa joue. Il était tellement heureux, il portait la progéniture de Harry, le fruit de leur amour, le dernier lien qui l'unissait définitivement à son partenaire. Il bénissait les esprits d'empêcher ainsi Killian de le faire sien. Des pas se firent entendre et Bastien entra dans la pièce traînant Lucky derrière lui. 

-Ai-je bien entendu Alpha, cette petite chienne est enceinte.  
-N'est-ce pas une merveilleuse nouvelle!

Louis posa son regard sur Lucky qui le regardait effrayer. Pourquoi Bastien l'avait-il amené ici? Le blond semblait savoir quelque chose que lui ignorait au vu de la peur et la détresse qui se lisait dans son regard. Il pouvait entendre son coeur battre à tout rompre. 

-Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ton petit protégé dit-moi?  
-Je voulais valider avec toi que je pouvais le garder pour moi.  
-Mais oui, je te l'ai dis... 

 

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur le visage de Bastien, puis se tourna vers Lucky. 

-Tu vas me faire de beaux petits bébés mon chéri.  
-Je...

Sans même pouvoir répondre quoi que ce soit, Bastien fonça sur son coup et le mordit, apposant ainsi sa marque. Louis poussa un cris et voulu aller secourir son ami, mais la poigne que Killian avait sur lui était trop forte. Lucky avait la bouche ouverte dans un cris silencieux, les larmes dévalant sur son visage. Louis baissa la tête et envoya une vague d'énergie à Harry, le priant de se dépêché.

 

* * *

 

-Je te jure Nick, si tu ne me dis pas où ils sont je n'aurai aucune pitié à te faire vivre les pires tortures jusqu'à ce que tu ne souhaite plus qu'une seule chose et c'est mourir, dit Zayn. 

Harry avait reçu une vague d'énergie de la part de Louis quelques minutes plus tôt et il en était tellement heureux, c'était signe qu'il était vivant. Ce qui dérangeait le plus Zayn, c'était de ne pas savoir ce qui en était pour Lucky, son petit blue. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler de nouveau à Nick quand Harry entra dans la pièce les yeux plus rouges que le sang qui coulait de leur prisonnier. Il dégageait de lui une telle fureur et une telle force que tout ceux présent baissèrent la tête. Il avança vers l'homme attaché et l'empoigna par la gorge. Nick voulu se libéré, mais les chaînes qui lui retenait les poignet ainsi que son état de de faiblesse l'en empêchèrent. 

-Tu vas parler Nick et maintenant sinon j'irai rechercher l'information moi-même! Hurla Harry son Loup ayant prit le dessus sur lui. 

Il était à moitié dans sa forme lupine et ses crocs étaient visibles. Nick avait peur, jamais Harry oserait faire cela. 

-Harry... je te connais bien, tu sais que tu ne pourras pas faire ça...  
-Je te laisse une dernière chance Nick, grogna-t-il.   
-Pense à Louis, tu vas le blesser si tu le fait!!  
-C'est justement en pensant à lui que je le fais, il comprendra. 

Il venait de ressentir l'état d'esprit de Louis et la peur et une profonde détresse l'avait submergées. Quelque chose s'était passé et il devait agir maintenant. Il savait qu'en employant cette méthode, il puiserait dans les forces de Louis, mais c'était pour son bien. Sans plus attendre il redéposa Nick sur la chaise et fit signe à Zayn de venir le tenir, ainsi qu'à Liam qui se tenait tout près. 

-Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais Harry, l'énergie nécessaire pour cela sera puisé directement à Louis, dit son Beta. 

Il posa son regard sur Liam qui lui fit signe qu'il était d'accord et qu'il comprenait. C'était un mal nécessaire pour retrouver son frère et son ami. Cela n'allait pas tuer Louis, il serait juste à son plus faible et plus vulnérable, mais ils partiraient sur le champ pour le retrouver. Sans plus attendre, Harry fit sortir ses griffes et les planta dans la nuque de Nick qui écarquilla les yeux de douleur, puis il sentit l'énergie de Louis autour de lui et les images se formèrent dans son esprit. Il pouvait voir les montagnes, puis les différentes grottes et tout ce qui entouraient l'emplacement. Il relâcha sa prise lorsqu'il su tout le chemin pour qu'il puisse s'y rendre. Le corps de Nick tomba par terre inconscient. 

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui Alpha? demanda Milos en s'approchant de lui tout en désignant Nick.

Harry se pencha sur le corps et les griffes toujours sorties, les planta dans la gorge de l'homme et la lui arracha. 

-Débarrassez-vous de son corps, nous n'avons pas besoin de ce genre de traître parmi nous, je veux aussi que tu me rassemble des alpha prêt à se battre.   
-J'en fait partit, dit Zayn.  
-Moi aussi, ajouta Liam. 

Il leur fit un signe de la tête et quitta la pièce. Il devait prévenir Simon qu'il partait et que la meute était sous sa protection. Il savait exactement où se trouvaient ces montagnes. Louis serait à nouveau à ses côtés et que les esprits en soient témoins, il en faisant le serment. 

 

* * *

 

Bastien était repartit avec Lucky qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Louis était toujours dans la grande salle avec Enrik et Killian. Il ne pouvait décrire dans quel état il se trouvait. Il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose quitter cette endroit, retrouver Harry, l'embrasser, le tenir dans ses bras. Il ravala un sanglot et essuya ses larmes de rage. 

-Vous paierez pour tout cela, vous allez tous payer.  
-Oh c'est que notre petit chaton sort les griffes, soit chanceux que tu sois enceinte et que ces petits soient une grande monnaie d'échange, car tu subirais le même sort que ton ami et tes bâtards seraient déjà mort, dit Enrik.

Par instinct, Louis posa ses bras sur son ventre, son coeur battant la chamade. 

-Killian nous devons parler, laisse ton oméga et suit moi.

Il fit signe à Damien de le ramener à sa chambre et c'est à contre coeur que Killian confia sa petite chose à l'alpha qui venait d'arriver à ses côtés. L'homme aida Louis à marcher et une fois dans les couloirs il resserra Louis contre lui.

-Je suis désolé petit oméga...

Louis releva les yeux sur lui ne comprenant pas pourquoi il s'excusait. S'il était désolé, pourquoi suivait-il ce monstre comme Alpha.

-Je n'ai pas le choix, il fait surveiller mon oméga, mon partenaire. Ce n'est pas part choix, souffla l'homme.   
-Comment se nomme votre oméga?  
-Tristan, il demeure dans ma chambre, mais des gardes s'assurent de le surveiller. Pardonne-moi pour tout Louis, c'est moi qui est parlé de toi à Enrik, c'est ma faute si...  
-Arrêtez maintenant, le seul responsable est Enrik, peut-être Bastien également, sourit tristement Louis. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, vous l'avez dit vous même, ce n'est pas par choix, mais nous ne pouvons rester ici, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide, si vous le voulez nous pouvons sortir d'ici.  
-Ce serait du suicide, souffla Damien.   
-Écoutez-moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de rester ici longtemps, mon ami ne pourra pas survivre à ça, nous devons du moins, essayer quelque chose. 

Soudainement, le pas de Louis ralentit et il porta une main à sa tête.

-Louis?  
-Je... je ne... me...

Il perdit connaissance et Damien eut tout juste le temps de le ratrapper que l'oméga gisait inconscient dans ses bras.


	23. Chapitre 22

  
Louis ouvrit les yeux et sursauta en voyant un homme devant lui. Il ne l'avait jamais vu, mais quelque chose dans son regard lui indiquait qu'il n'était pas une menace.

-Tu es réveillé! ton corps est tellement faible, nous avons eut peur pour tes petits.  
-Je... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? dit Louis en portant sa main à sa tête.  
-Tu as perdu connaissance pendant que Damien te ramenait à ta chambre, nous ne savons pas ce qui t'es arrivé.  
-Et qui es-tu?  
-Oh! Pardonne-moi Louis, je me nomme Tristan, je suis en charge de m'occuper de toi et de m'assurer que tes bébés se portent bien.  
-Tristan... l'oméga de Damien?  
-Oui, c'est cela, il t'a parlé de moi à ce que je vois.  
-Il m'a dit que vous êtes piégés ici vous aussi.   
-Je me sens mal pour Damien, si je n'étais pas là il pourrait s'enfuir.  
-Ne dit pas de bêtise, tu ferais sans doute la même chose pour lui.

Louis vit le regard de l'oméga se voiler, quelque chose de triste avait du arriver. Qu'avait subit cet homme pour se troubler ainsi? Être prisonnier de Bastien et d'Enrik ne devait pas être une partie de plaisir.

-Que t'ont-ils fait?  
-Bien des choses Louis, mais rien qui ne mérite d'être dit, tu n'as pas besoin de savoir, sourit tristement Tristan.   
-Nous devons sortir d'ici...  
-Écoute-moi bien Louis, il nous est impossible de sortir, de plus tu es trop faible encore.  
-Combien de temps ai-je été inconscient?  
-1 journée et demie, alors tu comprendras que tu dois te reposer.  
-Je me suis assez reposé! Lucky... Nous devons faire quelque chose.

Un bruit provenant de l'entrée de la chambre attira leur attention et ils virent Damien entrer. Ce dernier avait un air triste et ses poings étaient fermes. Son oméga s'approcha de lui et posa une main légère sur son bras. L'homme encra son regard dans le sien et appuya son front sur celui de son partenaire. Ils échangèrent quelques mots que Louis n'écouta pas, les laissant entre eux.

-Alors petit oméga, tu es réveillé, comment te sens-tu?  
-Sais-tu comment va Lucky? demanda Louis ignorant la question de l'alpha.   
-Sa vie n'est pas en danger.  
-C'est si grave... Nous ne pouvons rester ici plus longtemps!  
-Je sais Louis, j'ai réfléchis à ce que tu m'as dis, il y a peut-être un moyen de sortir, mais ce n'est pas sans danger.  
-Il nous faut essayer! Je refuse d'être à sa merci!  
-Es-tu sur Dam que c'est une bonne idée...  
-Tristan, je ne suis sur de rien, mais resté ici n'est plus une solution, nous avons assez vécu dans la peur. J'ai un plan, mais je vais avoir besoin de toi d'accord. Je vais aller chercher l'autre petit et vous le ramener, je vais ensuite aller voir les gardes qui protèges la sortie ouest et les prévenir que Enrik veut les voir et que je suis de garde à leur place et ainsi de suite. Vous devrez rester proche sans vous faire voir, une fois les 3 gardes partis, nous n'auront que quelques minutes pour partir.  
-Ils sentiront notre odeur...  
-La sortie ouest donne sur les marécages, l'odeur est nauséabonde, elle devrait camoufler notre odeur, nous nous en induiront tout le corps.   
-Je suis partant pour le plan, dit Louis qui n'avait rien manqué de la discussion. Je vous promet qu'une fois à Isha, vous y serez à l'abri.

Les 3 loups se regardèrent et d'un commun accord, décidèrent de mettre le plan à exécution. Damien avait repassé le plan au peigne fin durant toute la journée et il savait que c'était leur seule chance et la plus sûre.

  
                                                                          *                                          *                                            *

  
- _Harry, es-tu certain que c'est la bonne direction?_ demanda Zayn.  
- _Oui, j'ai bien vu les montagnes et le chemin le plus sûr est de passer par ici._  
 _-Mais l'odeur est insupportable, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ses marais?_  
 _-Vaut mieux ne pas se poser de question,_ répondit Liam.

Il faisait noir et ils avaient marchés une moitié de nuit et toute la journée. Ils étaient fatigués, mais retrouver Louis et Lucky leur donnait la force nécessaire pour continuer et ils ne ressentaient pas l'épuisement. Ils avaient tués 4 éclaireurs jusqu'à maintenant. Harry était guidé par la fureur et il n'avait qu'une chose en tête revoir son oméga. Il ne pouvait se pardonner de ne pas avoir été là pour lui. Il avait manqué à son devoir d'Alpha. Il entendit alors des pas un peu plus loin et en fit part à sa meute. Les hommes, sous leur forment de Loup, se cachèrent derrière les végétaux et d'autres s'enfoncèrent dans l'eau.

 _-Ils sont plusieurs, je dirais entre 3 et 5_ , Dit Harry.

Il sortit les griffes et les crocs prêt à l'attaque et attendit que le petit groupe soit tout près pour leur bondir dessus. Il s'apprêta à attaquer quand son regard se posa sur deux saphir bleu orage.

-Louis!?

Le loup blanc et argent émit un couinement et Harry eut tout juste le temps de le rattraper qu'il tombait par terre. L'Alpha reprit sa forme humaine, se fichant d'être nu et prit le loup entre ses bras.

-Transforme toi mon amour, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Louis puisa dans ses réserves d'énergie et prit à son tour sa forme humaine. Les larmes glissèrent sur ses joues et il releva la main pour la poser sur le visage de Harry.

-Que fais-tu là?

Harry eut un léger sourire et embrassa le bout des doigts son oméga.

-Je suis venu te secourir, mais à ce que je vois tu n'as pas eut besoin de moi, sourit-il.   
-J'ai toujours besoin de toi Harry.

Ce dernier posa ses lèvres sur celles de Louis et échangèrent un léger baisé. Ils furent interrompus par un raclement de gorge. Harry se retourna et vit deux hommes retenant un Lucky inconscient dans leur bras.

-Je suis désolé Alpha Styles, mais nous ne pouvons nous attarder ici, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils remarquent notre départ.   
-Comment va-t-il? demanda Harry en regardant Lucky que Bryan venait de prendre dans ses bras.   
-Il ne va pas mourir, mais je ne sais pas comment il va réellement, répondit Damien.

Zayn serra les poings et regarda son bien aimé sur le dos de Bryan, il comprenait que le père avait besoin de serrer son fils même s'il aurait préféré s'occuper lui-même de l'oméga. Ils reprirent alors leur forme lupine, sauf pour lui qui resta ainsi pour pouvoir s'accrocher à Harry plus facilement. Ils se mirent ensuite en route, ne voulant pas se faire prendre. S'ils pouvaient éviter l’affrontement, alors tant mieux, Louis et Lucky n'étaient pas en état. Il sentit la prise de Louis se faire de plus en plus faible, signe qu'il avait du plongé dans un sommeil.

  
                                                      *                                           *                                         *

  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, les hurlements de loups se firent entendre. Ils furent accueillit par plusieurs membres de la meute dont Alex qui venait vers Lucky et Karen vers Louis. Les deux médecins demandèrent aussitôt de mener les omégas dans la clinique. Une fois fait, ils furent emmener dans deux salles d'examen et personne ne pu les accompagner, sauf Tristan qui avait quelque chose à dire aux médecins.

-Pourquoi peut-il entrer et pas nous!? s'exclama Zayn.   
-Parce que Tristan à un don particulier, répondit Damien, il est ultra sensible aux autres, il peut voir et ressentir beaucoup de choses en nous. Au fait, je me nomme Damien et comme vous le savez maintenant, mon oméga se nomme Tristan.  
-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, mais je crois que nous avons beaucoup de chose à nous dire. En premier temps, merci d'avoir aidé Louis et Lucky, je ne saurai comment vous démontrer toute ma gratitude.   
-Oh ne vous en faites pas Alpha, il était temps que je sorte Tristan de cet enfer, Louis était l'étincelle que j'avais besoin. Mais plus important, je peux vous aider à déchiffrer ces montagnes, elles peuvent être de vrai labyrinthes. Il y a beaucoup de gens comme nous, forcé à agir Enrik sous peine de perdre oméga et famille.  
-À Odita aussi, dit Liam. Si nous pouvons récupérer Odita, nous pourrions alors attaquer avec force les montagnes.

Harry demeura silencieux quelques minutes puis acquiesça.

-Nous en reparlerons plus sérieusement avec les membres du conseil et les alphas capable de se battre, je ne peux exiger à tout le monde de se battre sans les avoir entendu.  
-Bien Alpha, dirent Zayn, Liam, Damien et Bryan en même temps.

Les autres étaient repartit chez eux, n'ayant pas besoin de rester à la clinique. La porte s'ouvrit sur les deux médecins qui leur souriaient, faisant baisser la tension présente dans la pièce.

-Lucky va bien, il est hors de danger, il aura seulement besoin de temps et d'être entourer par les personnes qu'il aime. Il a vécu un grand traumatisme, mais je suis certain qu'il ira mieux sous peu, Bryan, tu peux aller voir ton fils.

Le père ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il n'oublia pas de remercier Alex au passage, avant de s'engouffrer dans la pièce où se trouvait Lucky. Zayn laissa échapper un souffle de soulagement, mais ne pu retenir son coeur de se serrer en voyant le père partir. Il n'était rien pour Lucky, sa présence dans la salle n'était pas autorisé pour l'instant.

-Pour ce qui est de Louis, il est faible, son énergie est très basse, mais il n'y a pas de danger pour sa vie, de plus... je crois qu'il serait mieux pour vous Alpha de venir voir vous même, après j'autorise Liam et Niall a venir, dès qu'Alpha Styles donnera sont accord.

Harry se leva et partit vers l'endroit où se trouvait Louis. En chemin, il croisa Tristan qui lui sourit et baissa la tête en signe de soumission. Il s'arrêta devant lui et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Merci Tristan, retourne dans la salle d'attente et demande à Zayn de vous conduire à une chambre. Vous pourrez vous y reposer toi et Damien. Ici vous n'avez rien à craindre, tant que vous êtes loyales et respectueux.   
-Merci Alpha.

Tristan pouvait sentir que Harry était un bon Alpha et un homme bien. Il sentit tout le poids du stress retomber et quelques larmes de soulagement couler sur ses joues.

-Merci Alpha, répéta l'homme.   
-Ce n'est rien, allé, va.

Sans rien dire de plus, Harry continua son chemin jusqu'à la pièce convoitée. En ouvrant la porte, il vit immédiatement Louis endormit. Il s'approcha du lit et caressa le visage de son partenaire. Il vit ensuite deux billes bleu le regarder.

-Excuse-moi de te réveiller, mais je voulais tellement te voir, dit Harry le visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Louis.   
-Embrasse-moi...

Harry exécuta aussitôt la demande et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Louis. Ils échangèrent un baisé doux et amoureux, profitant seulement de la présence de l'autre. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, tous deux avaient les yeux brillants de larmes.

-Je ne saurai te dire à quel point ces derniers jours ont été atroces sans toi à mes côtés.   
-Oh Harry, je peux facilement le deviner, j'ai eu tellement peur, mais je ne pouvais pas me faire à l'idée de ne plus te voir.   
-Je ferais tout pour toi Oméga.   
-Moi aussi Alpha.

Leur bouche se retrouvèrent et un nouveau baisé fut échangé.

-Pardonne-moi, c'est à cause de moi ta grande faiblesse...  
-Ne dit rien Harry, tu as fais ce que tu devais faire, ce qui compte c'est que nous soyons ici et en sécurité.  
-Nous?

Louis prit la main de Harry et la posa sur son ventre.

-Oui nous.

Harry mit quelques secondes à comprendre puis les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Il remonta le chandail de Louis et déposa plusieurs baisé sur son ventre encore plat. Louis souriait doucement, quelques larmes silencieuses glissant de chaque côté de son visage.

-Je suis si heureux Louis.   
-Tristan a pu sentir leur énergie.  
-Leur... il y en a plusieurs?  
-Deux, il y en a deux.

Harry embrassa une nouvelle fois le ventre de Louis en souriant.

-Papa est là maintenant mes amours, papa est là.

Puis il remonta jusqu'à Louis pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi à s'échanger de doux mots jusqu'à ce que Harry décide d'aller chercher Liam et Niall, les ayant fait attendre assez longtemps.

  
                                                      *                                            *                                                *

  
Zayn venait d'aller porter Damien et Tristan à leur chambre, quand il prit la décision de marcher un peu. Le soleil commençait à se lever et il ne pouvait se résoudre à aller dormir. Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie et il y vit une fenêtre ouverte. Il s'y rendit et regarda à l'intérieur. Allongé dans le trop grand lit, se tenait Lucky. Il se donna une petite poussée et grimpa sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour y entrer. Il s'avança jusqu'au lit et caressa le visage de l'endormit. Son geste fut interrompu quand il vit la marque au coup de Lucky. Une morsure, une marque, un symbole d'appartenance... Mais qui lui avait fait?! Il sentit la tristesse, la colère et l'incompréhension lui saisir la gorge et une plainte franchit ses lèvres réveillant par la même occasion l'oméga.

-Z... Zayn...  
-Pardonne-moi de te réveiller Blue.

Le silence reprit sa place dans la chambre pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Lucky ouvre la bouche.

-Bas... Bastien... c'est lui qui m'a marqué.   
-Ça peut s'arranger, une marque n'a vraiment de valeur que si les deux sont consentant. Il sera possible pour... pour ton alpha de la remplacer par la sienne. Elle finira par disparaître.  
-Zayn... excuse-moi...  
-hey hey hey.... tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

Le métis reposa sa main sur le visage de Lucky en une caresse affectueuse qui amena les larmes au blond.

-Reste avec moi...  
-Je ne peux pas rester...  
-S'il te plaît, dit Lucky en sanglotant.

Sans plus attendre, Zayn se coucha au côté de Lucky qui se réfugia dans ses bras et s'endormit contre lui, suivit par Zayn quelques minutes après.

 


	24. Chapitre 24

Il pouvait entendre le son de la voix de son partenaire. Il était encore dans le lit, il ne devait pas être tard. Il fini par ouvrir les yeux et son regard se posa sur la tête blonde de Niall. Ce dernier était assis dans leur lit, le dos appuyé sur les oreillers et les coussins, les mains posées sur son ventre encore plat. 

-Tonton Louis est revenu mon coeur et il nous a ramené une belle surprise, tu auras des cousins ou des cousines, peu importe.  
-Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps?

Niall se retourna vers Liam qui le regardait amoureusement. Il se rabaissa afin d'être couché sur le côté, face à son alpha. Il posa une mains sur sa joue et lui sourit avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baisé de salutation. Il mit fin au baisé, puis se recula doucement plantant son regard dans les deux orbes brunes de son bien aimé. 

-Quelques minutes seulement, je n'arrivais plus à dormir.  
-Comment se porte notre petite merveille?

Niall sentit son ventre se réchauffer au surnom que Liam venait de donner à leur enfant. Il ne croyait pas possible de tomber encore plus en amour avec lui, mais encore une fois il lui prouvait le contraire. 

-Il ou elle va très bien, d'ailleurs je dois avouer que moi aussi je me porte très bien. En d'autre terme, j'ai une très grande envie de toi et de pain perdu.

Liam se mordit la lèvre et plaça Niall sur le dos se positionnant par la même occasion au dessus de lui. Il plaqua ensuite ses lèvres sur celles du blond échangeant un baisé chaud et fougueux. 

-Deux choses que je suis très heureux de te donner mon amour. 

* * *

Alex entra dans la clinique et se dirigea vers la femme qui était assise dans un bureau. Cette dernière, le reconnaissant, lui sourit chaleureusement.

-Bon matin Alex.  
-Bon matin à toi Karen, comment se portent nos patients?  
-Leur nuit s'est très bien passée. Ils ont eut de la compagnie toute la nuit, sourit-elle. Notre Alpha à refusé de quitter son oméga en apprenant son état et je ne suis pas suicidaire au point de les séparer. Pour ce qui est de Lucky, il semblerait qu'un certain Beta ait finalement réussit à percer sa carapace, je n'ai pas eut le coeur de les séparer eux non plus. 

Le jeune homme sourit et hocha la tête de gauche à droite. 

-Je vais te laisser te charger d'eux, je vais aller dormir un peu. Après cette nuit je suis au bout du rouleau.  
-Va Karen, je m'occupe d'eux.

La femme se leva et passa à ses côtés en direction de la porte de sortie. Au moment qu'elle l'ouvrit, elle se tourna vers lui. 

-Au fait Perrie va passer la journée ici, elle ne devrait pas tarder d'ailleurs.  
-Je... ok... oui oui..., dit-il les joues teintées de rouge.

Il n'entendit que le rire de la femme qui quittait la clinique et souffla un bon coup pour reprendre ses esprits. Il devait avouer que cette nouvelle le rendait heureux. Cette belle oméga ne le laissait pas de glace et le fait de la voir et de passer la journée avec elle ne pouvait qu'être parfait. Le sourire aux lèvres il se rendit dans la première chambre, non sans frapper avant d'entrer. Lucky était couché tandis que Zayn était assis à ses côtés, leurs mains liées. 

-Bonjour à vous deux, comment te sens-tu Lucky?  
-Ça va... 

Il s'approcha de l'oméga qui se redressa doucement, non sans grimacer, ce qui ne passa inaperçu pour Zayn. 

-Lucky, j'ai des questions à te poser, préfère tu que nous soyons seuls?

Le concerné tourna la tête en direction de l'homme qui lui tenait la main. Son regard était inquiet, mais plein de chaleur et il sentit son coeur battre un peu plus vite. Ce que Bastien lui avait fait était impardonnable et il en garderait le souvenir pendant toute sa vie. Il était partagé entre le fait de partager ce que ce monstre lui avait fait avec Zayn pour avoir son réconfort et sa force et la honte de devoir le dire. L'alpha lui serra la main et lui fit un petit sourire. Lucky lui répondit par un faible sourire et reporta son attention sur Alex.

-Non, c'est ok, il peut rester.  
-D'accord, as-tu mal?  
-Un peu, mais je peux le supporter.  
-Combien de fois est-ce arrivé?

Lucky ferma les yeux et pencha la tête vers l'arrière, sentant son corps trembler. Il pouvait sentir chaque touché que Bastien avait eut sur lui, il pouvait entendre les sons horribles qu'il émettait, il pouvait voir chacun de ses gestes, il pouvait sentir son odeur...

-Blue! Respire, reste ici avec moi, ne t'enferme pas!

Lucky ouvrit les yeux et regarda Zayn qui s'était rapproché de lui. Il pouvait sentir ses yeux humides par les larmes et il se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant. 

-Je crois que nous avons terminé pour aujourd'hui Alex, dit Zayn en serrant le corps de l'oméga.  
\- Oui, juste pour vous dire que je repasserai plus tard pour voir son état et si tout est beau, il pourra avoir son congé et rentrer.  
-Merci Alex. 

Le médecin quitta la chambre non sans un regard derrière lui. Lucky, leur petit Lucky si brisé était un vrai crève coeur. Il referma la porte une fois sortie et son regard se posa sur une tête blonde assise sur le comptoir du bureau d'accueil qui lui souriait. Il sentit un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres et il s'approcha de la jeune femme. 

* * *

Le soleil allait se coucher quand Harry passa la porte avec Louis. Son oméga avait eut son congé de la clinique en même temps que Lucky qui était retourné dans la maison où logeaient les autres. Louis monta immédiatement l'escalier et se dirigea dans la salle de bain où il fit couler l'eau de la douche. Il se dévêtit aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé et alla sous le jet d'eau chaude. Cette dernière lui fit un bien fou et il soupira de bien être. Il sentit une présence dans la pièce et tourna la tête pour voir Harry entrer avec lui dans la douche. Il lui sourit et passa ses bras autour de la nuque de son Alpha. Leurs lèvres se joignirent et ils échangèrent un baisé amoureusement. À bout de souffle ils se séparèrent et Louis se blottit contre le torse de son homme. 

-Comment tu vas réellement Lou, nous sommes juste nous deux.  
-Tu vas peut-être trouvé cela étrange, mais je vais bien. C'est Lucky qui n'a pas été chanceux, moi nos deux bébés m'ont protégé et je savais que je te reverrais.  
-Je ne t'aurais pas laissé là... jamais.  
-Je sais Harry, je le sentais que ça ne pouvait pas être la fin. Bien sûr j'ai eut peur, mais je ne doutais pas de nous, de notre famille.  
-Tu es fort Louis Tomlinson, la preuve tu n'as même pas eut besoin de moi pour sortir, sans parler de ce que tu as vécu avec ton père. Tu es parfait Louis, une petite perfection mise sur mon chemin.  
-Je ne suis pas parfait Harry, rigola Louis.  
-Tu l'es pour moi Lusio.

Ce surnom, Louis ne s'y habituerait jamais. Lui qui avait toujours pensé être une erreur, un problème, un fardeau, voilà qu'il était la lumière de Harry. 

-Harry, amène moi à la chambre.

Harry pouvait sentir l'excitation de son oméga et il pouvait lui aussi sentir son corps réagir. Il avait besoin de se lier à son partenaire. Sans plus tarder il prit Louis dans ses bras et le transporta jusqu'à leur lit. Sa bouche était déjà sur le coup du châtain qui gémissait doucement. Il descendit rapidement sur le corps de Louis, embrassant et léchant chaque parcelle de peau. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur délicieuse de son oméga qui n'était que gémissement. Les deux hommes avaient besoin de se retrouver et de ne faire qu'un. Une fois au niveau des cuisses, l'odeur des fluides de Louis rendirent son Loup fou et sans plus attendre sa bouche se glissa sur le petit muscle déjà mouillé. Les jambes de l'oméga sur les épaules, il le dévorait avec fougue sous les mots d'encouragement de son partenaire. Il glissa un doigt en lui se qui fit arqué le dos de Louis qui en redemandait. Sans plus tardé, Harry mit un deuxième doigts en lui et fit des mouvements de ciseaux et de vas et vient qui firent perdre la tête de Louis.

-Alpha!  
-Vas-y Oméga, jouit pour moi. 

Le bouclé posa ensuite sa bouche sur le sexe de Louis tout en faisant des mouvements avec ses doigts toujours à l'intérieur de son oméga. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Louis qui jouit pour une première fois dans la bouche de Harry qui avala le tout en gémissant. Il remonta ensuite vers sa bouche pour l'embrasser. Ils échangèrent un baisé fougueux et Louis mordit la lèvre de Harry en le sentant s'introduire en lui. Ils débutèrent un échange de coups de reins, de caresses, de baisés et de gémissement chacun s'abreuvant de l'autre. Le besoin d'être près l'un de l'autre était si fort qu'il était difficile de les différencier tellement leur corps était collé à l'autre. 

-Je t'aime Lusio!  
-Moi aussi Alpha.... Moi aussi...

Les coups de reins de l'Alpha étaient brutaux et rapides au plus grand bonheur de Louis qui criait de plaisir.

-Je vais venir Lou, je vais me nouer à toi.  
-Oui Alpha!

Au moment de se nouer à son oméga, Harry plongea son visage dans son coup et le mordit en même temps qu'il jouit. Louis ouvrit grand la bouche, des larmes coulant sur le côté de son visage, le corps arquant le dos tant l'extase était à son paroxysme. Il jouit également entre leur deux corps et son esprit se referma, le plongeant dans l'espace oméga. 

Harry se laissa tomber sur le corps de son oméga pour reprendre son souffle et son Loup se remplit de fierté en voyant son oméga. Il comprit que son esprit n'était plus avec lui et cela voulait dire qu'il était bien et satisfait. Il ne resta pas longtemps noué à Louis, puisqu'il savait qu'il était déjà enceinte. Harry se leva et alla chercher un linge humide pour se laver ainsi que la perfection qui était toujours dans le lit. Une fois propre, il remonta les couvertures et serra le corps de son oméga. 

 

* * *

 

Le corps sans vie retomba par terre au côté des autres cadavres. Enrik était plein de sang et ses yeux étaient rouges, son corps en semi transformation. Chacun des gardes qui avaient été posté aux entrées étaient maintenant mort. À cause de leur incompétence, Louis et Lucky s'étaient enfuis avec l'aide de ce bon rien de Damien qui avait prit soins d'amener son oméga avec lui. Maintenant Styles savaient où ils se cachaient. Des imbéciles, il était entouré d'une bande d'imbéciles. Un peu plus loin, Bastien faisait les cents pas les poings serrés. Son oméga était partit. Il ne manquerait pas de lui faire payer sa désertion. Les deux alphas étaient noir de colère et réclamaient vengeance. Le seul réconfort que Bastien avait, était qu'il avait eut le temps de faire sien cette petite chienne au physique parfait et de ce fait il pouvait ressentir sa peur d'ici. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et prit soin de lui envoyer toute sa colère.

 

* * *

 

Lucky était couché dans son lit et pouvait sentir toute la fureur de Bastien à cause de sa marque. Son corps tremblait et sa respiration était saccadé. Un gémissement de peur franchit ses lèvres et il agrippa les draps dans son poing. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement et son père entra dans la pièce. 

-Pa... pap...

Bryan se jeta sur son fils et le prit dans ses bras le serrant contre lui. 

-Tout va bien Blue, je suis là.

Les pleurs prirent contrôle du corps du plus jeune en cris déchirant. 

-Il est... il est là... je le sens, pleura Lucky contre lui.  
-Il n'est pas là mon bébé, je te promet qu'il n'est pas là.  
-Je ne veut plus.... plus le sentir... papa... stp... 

Bryan serra son fils plus fort dans ses bras ne sachant pas quoi faire. Son coeur se fissurait à chaque sanglots que son fils laissait échapper. 

-Je te tiens Blue, je te tiens, dit-il la gorge serrée, quelques larmes s'échappant de ses yeux.

C'est ainsi que Lucky trouva le sommeil, bercé par les bras réconfortant de son père qui ne le lâchait pas.


	25. Chapitre 24

Deux semaines et quelques jours venaient de se passer et le clan d'Enrik n'avait donné aucune nouvelle. Tout le monde savait qu'il ne laisserait pas cela lui filer entre les doigts, qu'il riposterait, mais quand... C'est pour cette raison que Harry avait fait augmenter le nombre de pratique au combat. Liam avait même fait parvenir un message à Odita pour demander à ses hommes de confiances resté là-bas de s’entraîner également et les tenir au courant des derniers événements. Louis allait bien, même si les premiers signes de sa grossesse à se faisaient sentir. Il avait constamment envie de manger et sa chambre ne ressemblait plus à rien puisqu'il avait commencer à préparer son «nid» pour le moment de son accouchement dans un peu plus d'un mois. Harry était des plus protecteur envers lui et il resplendissait de joie et de fierté. Tristan était venu lui confirmer le sexe des deux bébés et Louis était aux anges. Deux garçons, deux magnifiques petits garçons descendance direct de Harry. Pour ce qui est de Lucky, il allait quelque peu mieux, mais tant qu'il avait cette marque au cou, il ne pouvait passer à autre chose. Zayn et lui se fréquentait officiellement, au plus grand plaisir de Bryan. Certes cela signifiait que son petit garçon devenait un homme, mais de le voir enfin baisser les barrières qu'il s'était fait lui faisait plaisir et Zayn était quelqu'un de parole, de confiance et il prenait soin de son fils. Chaque nuit il était venu dormir avec Lucky. C'était la seule manière que Blue ne faisait pas de cauchemars. Cependant, le comportement de l'oméga était étrange, il refusait de dormir dans le lit, il préférait le coin de la chambre et il avait même demandé à Zayn des vêtements à lui. Il disait que cela lui faisait du bien et le réconfortait. Il faisait maintenant nuit et Lucky était assis au côté de Zayn jouant avec ces doigts. Le Beta pouvait sentir la nervosité de l'oméga .

-Blue... qu'est-ce qui se passe dans cette magnifique petite tête qu'est la tienne?

Il releva les yeux vers l'alpha, sentant ses joues devenir rouge. Son coeur battait la chamade et son estomac se tordait. Qu'allait dire Zayn... s'il refusait... mais pourquoi refuserait-il?

-Blue? Tu es repartit dans ta tête, que ce passe-t-il Lomasi (Nom indien signifiant petite fleur)  
-J'ai quelque chose à te demander, je ne peux plus continuer comme ça, le sentir a partir de cette fichue marque. Je... je me demandais si tu... si tu voulais... devenir mon alpha?

La fin de sa phrase n'était qu'un chuchotement et il se demandait si Zayn l'avait bien entendu, mais les mains de chaque côté de son visage et leur deux front posés l'un contre l'autre lui prouvait que Zayn l'avait bien entendu.

-Oh si tu savais comme ça me fait plaisir de te l'entendre me le demander. Bien sûr amour je le veux, c'est d'ailleurs ce que je souhaite le plus.   
-Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît le faire maintenant? Je suis à bout Zayn... je ne veux plus le ressentir.   
-Ne préférerais-tu pas un moment plus... romantique?  
-Maintenant c'est parfait, je me sens bien, entouré par ton odeur, de plus je n'aime pas trop ce qui est trop romantique... je préfère la simplicité, comme maintenant, nos petites conversations, notre moment juste à nous. 

Zayn posa ses lèvres sur celles de Lucky et ils échangèrent un doux baisé. Les mains de l'alpha se placèrent sous le chandail de l'oméga et caressa tendrement son dos laissant une trainée de petits frissons. Lorsqu'il fut à bout de souffle, Zayn se recula et lui sourit. 

-Je t'aime Lomasi.  
-Moi aussi Zayn, désolé de t'avoir traité comme je l'ai fais.  
-Ne t'excuse pas, je dois avouer que te voir en colère est un vrai plaisir pour moi, tu es tout simplement magnifique!

Lucky lui donna un léger coup et sourit en baissant la tête de gêne sous le rire de Zayn. Les lèvres de ce dernier se reposèrent sur la bouche de Lucky et elles descendirent doucement sur son menton, puis sur sa mâchoire. Il prit ensuite la direction de son cou qu'il malmena à coup de baisé, de petites morsures et de léger suçons. Une fois arrivé près de la marque que Bastien avait laissé, il embrassa tendrement la peau tout en lui disant des mots d'amour qui firent frissonner Lucky qui gémissait doucement. Zayn devait avouer que les sons que faisait son futur oméga étaient tout simplement magnifiques. Il sentit ses dent s'allonger quelque peu et le démanger. Son loup lui criait de faire du jeune homme sien. Deux seules mots passaient en boucle dans son esprit et c'était «à moi». Sans plus attendre, il planta ses dents dans la peau de Blue, mais il se passa une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, il fut repoussé et ses dents ne purent perforer sa peau. Il se recula et observa Lucky sans comprendre. 

-Mais... pourquoi..., demanda Lucky en portant sa main à son cou. La seule raison pourquoi tu ne peux pas me marquer c'est si je suis...

Il ne pu continuer sa phrase, la détresse envahissant son coeur. Il ne pouvait pas le dire tout haut. Non c'était impossible. Il releva les yeux sur Zayn et vit qu'il avait comprit. Il avait comprit le pourquoi de son comportement. Une larme roula sur sa joue, suivit de plusieurs autres. Non non non... il ne pouvait... pas de Bastien!

-Hey hey hey! Blue regarde moi, regarde moi Lomasi. Je t'aime ok, nous irons voir Perrie, elle est à la clinique pour confirmation et s'il s’avérerait que oui, je te fais la promesse que je vais rester avec toi, je m'occuperai de vous.  
-Mais... Zayn... Il... Il est de Bastien, sanglota-t-il.  
-Mais aussi de toi. Ce bébé n'a rien demandé, nous l'élèverons avec tout l'amour que nous pourrons ok, je le ferai mien, je lui donnerai mon nom au même titre que les autres que nous aurons si tu le veux. 

Lucky pleurait de plus en plus, partagé entre la joie que lui procurait les paroles de Zayn et la révélation. Il le savait au fond de lui, mais il avait préféré fermer les yeux et jouer l'autruche. Il n'avait pas besoin de se faire confirmer son état. Il était enceinte... d'un monstre sans coeur, mais ce bébé était innocent et grandissait en lui. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'abandonner, il ferait en sorte de lui offrir la plus belle vie qu'il soit emplie de tout l'amour qu'il pouvait lui donner, Zayn à ses côtés. 

-D'accord, dès que je vais accoucher je veux que tu me fasse tien et nous formerons une famille. Cet enfant sera le tien et non celui de ce monstre.  
-Il sera à nous Blue. Je t'aime d'accord, quoi qu'il arrive. 

Ils échangèrent un autre baisé plein d'amour et de promesses d'amour.

 

* * *

 

Louis était couché au côté de Harry, la tête sur son épaule, ses doigts traçant des formes quelconque sur le ventre de son Alpha. Leurs jambes étaient entremêlées et leur souffle quelque peu court dû a l'activité physique qu'ils venaient de faire. 

-Tu aimerais les appeler comment? demanda Louis.  
-Bonne question amour... je n'avais pas pensé au fait qu'il fallait leur donner un nom, rigolat Harry.  
-T'es bête, rit Louis. Moi j'aimerais bien en appeler un Ilyes (prononcé Ilaï-esse), j'ai toujours aimé ce nom.  
-Ilyes Styles... c'est plutôt bien... j'aime beaucoup.  
-J'aimerais que tu choisisse le deuxième.  
-Pourquoi pas Nolan... Nolan Styles  
-Nolan, je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ce nom, c'est joli.   
-Ma mère, c'est ma mère qui aimait ce nom. J'ai faillis m'appeler ainsi, mais quand elle m'a vu, elle trouvait que j'avais la tête d'un Harry.

Louis rigola, il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer Harry s'appeler Nolan.

-Elle a bien fait de changer, ça ne te va pas du tout. Harry... puis-je te poser une question, dit Louis en reprenant son sérieux.   
-Oui Lusio, toujours.  
-Pourquoi... pourquoi Enrik t'en veut à ce point?

Harry soupira et se redressa doucement emportant Louis avec lui, le faisant s'asseoir.

-Il est vrai que tu ne dois pas trop comprendre pourquoi, je te dois bien des explication. Mon père, Des, était l'Alpha d'Isha avant moi, mais son père, mon grand-père, ne l'était pas avant lui. L'Alpha avant mon père se nommait Allan, Allan Jones.  
-Jones, répéta Louis.  
-Jones comme Enrik Jones. Il faisait partit de notre meute et devait devenir le futur Alpha, mais au moment de nommer son successeur lorsqu'Allan fut trop malade, il nomma mon père à sa place. Nul besoin de préciser qu'Enrik ne la pas bien prit. Allan énuméra les qualités d'un bon leader et Enrik ne les possédaient pas, certes il avait un talent pour diriger, mais aucune compassion qui pour lui rendait les gens faibles. Durant la nuit il tua son père et voulu se rendre dans la maison de mes parents, mais au moment d'entrer dans leur chambre je sortis de la mienne et le vit, c'est pourquoi il partit pour ne revenir quelques années après tuer mes parents et moi, mais j'ai pu le repousser à l'époque et maintenant tu sais ce qui s'est passé.   
-Mais... Il a bien fait de ne pas le nommer Alpha! Il aurait couru à la perte de tous!  
-Je sais, mais il clame haut et fort que nous sommes des imposteur et que nous lui avons tout volé, mais il est le seul responsable de sa situation, il n'est pas fait pour diriger, il ne veut que tuer et anéantir coûte que coûte. 

Louis leva la main et la posa sur la joue de son homme et la caressa amoureusement.

-Tu es un bon Alpha, tout le monde t'aime et te respect Harry, je suis fier d'être à toi et plus qu'heureux que nos deux anges t'aient comme père et modèle.

Ils s'embrassèrent et se recouchèrent lorsque Louis mit fin au baisé à cause d'un bâillement. Harry serra le corps de son oméga dans ses bras et posa une main protectrice sur le ventre de ce dernier. Il ne pourrait jamais autant remercier les esprits de lui avoir envoyer ce petit être. Il ferait en sorte de le protéger et d'en être digne.


End file.
